Temptation of the Dark Side
by BuffaloSoldia115
Summary: Akio Jin, a high school student who is one of the last existing Jedi with a troubled past of darkness and sadness, now has to face a new challenge in a sudden change and balance in the world. There is however more that he needs to deal with than he thinks. He must face all his demons in this dreadful struggle of survival in order live. Will he? Or will he be consumed?
1. Chapter 1: Disturbance

**Now…I know what you're thinking, I've got three other crossovers that I need to work on, why start this one? Well it's because I've had the spark to start this for sometime, and I really just want to begin, and see if people want me to keep on going.**

**And also, unlike my other stories, these guys are just speaking Japanese all the time, even though I'm writing this entire thing in English. Also, the name I gave this OC was somewhat random, at the same time it's not.**

**Akio=Bright Man, Hero, Manly**

**Jin=Tenderness, Gentleness**

**Alright…let's see how I do. All opinions are welcome! Don't hesitate to give me your thoughts!**

* * *

><p>Akio Jin, a seventeen year old high school student of Fujimi Academy, in his third year, who has curved dark hair, was about 6 feet, had light red eyes, and was a rather silent, yet smart and creative individual. One thing that really makes him differ from his fellow students is the fact he was born as a force sensitive individual, meaning he was different from any other normal human, giving him an edge in physical activity however, there was one disadvantage. He is able to sense the emotions and thoughts of other people, even if he tries to block them out<p>

There were two kinds of force users: Sith and Jedi. He had experienced both methods of training. The Sith were rather aggressive, and trained through methods of torture and hatred, teaching the apprentice selfishness, while the Jedi's training would consist of compassion, teaching the apprentice selflessness. Another major difference between the two was, the Sith held onto their emotions, while Jedi were forced to let go of emotion and feeling.

Akio, throughout his life, had experienced the training from both sides, making his emotions internally conflicted within him, even though he doesn't show it. He takes on more of the Jedi role, as he cares more about others than his own well-being.

Throughout his time in school, he had always been quiet about his past, and NEVER, showed his true colors to anyone, solely because of his fear of people's reactions.

From the face of the earth, Jedi Knights have disappeared from people believing they were evil, and to the lack of belief in the old traditions, being drowned by modern society. Only a handful had survived, and that's where Akio's father, Jedi Master Juro Jin, comes in. His father too, was quiet about his Jedi powers but, he's the one who's been with him since the beginning, he's seen the struggles of his son, and has saved him countless times from the temptation of evil, and taught him everything he knew on how to go down the right path as a Jedi.

* * *

><p>It was the September of 2012. Akio was sitting in his bio-chemistry class, he would normally be a focused student, listening and observing all the facts that the teacher was laying out however today, his mind was wondering, and he blanked out, with his head still facing the front, while attempting to listen very closely to the lesson.<p>

Through the force, he could feel grief emotions coming from someone he had met when he first came to the school, Takashi Komuro. He had spikey black hair and brown eyes, and had a medium build, and being a student, he wore the regular school uniform.

In his mind, he could see Takashi sulking on a stairwell. He tried to search for the cause of the sadness, and it appeared to revolve around a friend, Rei Miyomoto, who was a slender girl, with long brown hair, with red-brown eyes. The force showed him visions of Rei, with a another boy named, Hasashi Igou, who had grey hair, and brown eyes, who was not only Rei's girlfriend, but Takashi's friend as well.

"AKIO!"

That was the screaming of his teacher, Mr. Ito, which snapped Akio back to attention. The teacher's voice was mixed with annoyance and concern. Akio stood up, and everyone around him tried not to stare at him, as he silently scanned the room. His teacher signalled him to pick up his bag, go out the door, and exit his class. He began to do as his teacher instructed him, and he went outside.

_Hmm…I did it again. Oh well. _The blank Akio thought.

He began to walk down the hallway, then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I need to talk to you."

It was Mr. Ito.

"Alright."

Akio turned around, and looked straight at his teacher, who was holding his hand behind his back, and stared at him with a blank expression.

"This is the third time Akio, mind telling me what's going on?"

Akio didn't want to admit to him that he was a Jedi so, he attempted to turn around.

"Your father called."

This stopped him from even turning, or even his teacher leaving his eyes.

"He's told me about what kind of special people you and your family has."

"Hmph…"

His teacher leaned closer, and started to whisper.

"There's nothing wrong in being a force sensitive person. I understand, it must be difficult, right?"

"Especially when I feel…too much." Akio admitted.

"Now, I need you to take a walk, relax, then you may return to my class."

Akio was about to turn around again, but his teacher stopped him once more.

"Your father dropped this package off."

He handed Akio a small rectangular card-boarded, sealed box, which Akio kindly accepted and put it in his bag. With that, Akio began to walk away from his teacher, down the opposite ends of the hallway. He inspected the package, there was a note that read: _"Use it for the greater good son, and remind yourself why you fight."_

Five minutes into the walk, he heard the sound of metal banging in the distance, which was coming from outside. He used the force, and located the source of the sound. It was the front gate, with someone banging himself against it, and he could see a couple of teacher's inspecting the disturbance. There was Mr. Teshima, Ms. Hayashi, and a couple of other teachers. He witnessed Mr. Teshima attempting to grab the tresspasser, and pull him back against the gate, then suddenly the person bit him on the arm, and he squealed in pain, and slowly, the life that was once in him, left him.

Inspecting if he was alright, the teacher's looked in shock at the dead body, then suddenly Mr. Teshima woke up, got up, grabbed Ms. Hayashi, and bit her on the neck, causing blood to spurt, and making one of the other teacher's faint, while the other ran away. After that, it was Mr. Teshima eating Ms. Hayashi's dead body.

Akio quickly sprung back to reality, and make a sprint down the hallway.

_Locker...Can't believe it behind. _He thought.

He got to his locker, quickly opened it, and pulled out a folded dark Jedi cloak.

The PA system suddenly came on, it was the principal, who announced there was an emergency situation taking place in the school, and they had to follow teacher's instructions, and evacuate. The Mic was hit, and caused it to upring. What followed was the principal begging for someone to stay away from him, then cries for help, then total silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so how did I do on this first chapter? Let me know!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Choice

**When I posed this last night, I didn't expect reviews the next morning…**

**Thank you :) **

**And I just realised, my last name's character almost matches Qui-gon's... Alright…let's continue.**

* * *

><p>A few second passed, Akio had just put on the Jedi cloak, which went over his school uniform, and covered his face in darkness within the hood, but he was still able to see. Silence continued to overtake the entire school, suddenly, there was a burst of screaming that consumed the school hallways, and a large amount of students began to take up space in the hallways. He was trapped in the middle, he had to think fast before he was pushed over or something. He looked forward, there was a window, he looked right and left.<p>

_This large wave of panic won't let up soon. _He thought.

With that, he made a giant leap into the air, and kicked off the wall, smashing himself through the window. He landed in near a gym courtyard area, where some of the students dressed in gym uniforms have already been turned. He had no weapon as he left his lightsaber in parts at home. It was all part of keeping quiet.

_Are these zombies? _He wondered.

There was not time to think about that, this was real life, not a horror movie, or a video game, he had to do something otherwise he was going to be eaten like Ms. Hiyashi. He tried to jump up, but there were too many surrounding him for him to land anywhere without landing on them. He concentrated, then used the force to unleash a repulsion of energy.

"Wow…that did it…" He mumbled to himself.

They were pushed back, however, not enough to kill or harm them. This was his opportunity to escape. He ran through the courtyard, trying to get to the exit, avoiding all of his foes around him, suddenly he felt a tug on his leg.

"H-h-h-elp me. Can''t feel…legs."

It was a girl in a gym uniform, she was on the ground, seriously injured. Akio thought for a second it was his fault that the force repulse he just performed seconds ago spread far enough to knock down this girl, or someone had already bitten her, and she was slowly turning.

He silently began to reach for the girl's hand, but suddenly, a zombie fell on her back, and began to chew against her back, and within seconds, there was three of them on top of her, eating her alive.

He let go of the girl's hand, without saying a single word and ran off, but he was sensing that someone was watching him. He looked up, and from a handrail, were three familiar faces. Takashi Komuro, Rei Miyomoto, and Hisashi Igou were looking down at him, and Akio could see that it was from the management building they were standing. He still had to escape.

"WAIT!" He heard Rei cry out.

He completely ignored her cry, the exit was right in front of his eyes.

_"Is this what you really want? To be alone?"_

That was a voice in his head. He remembered the voice, it was the voice of his grandfather, Hiroki Jin, who was also once a Jedi Master. Suddenly, a figure of his grandfather began to form in front of him, which caused the un-dead students to slow down.

"You know that no one will accept me for who I am."

_"How do you know?"_

"Master, we both know that everyone believes it was the Jedi who committed evil, and the Sith were left in this world to dominate."

_"What about Mizuki? Was she-?"_

"NEVER. SAY. THAT. NAME. AGAIN."

_"I'm sorry Akio, it was unjust of me…"_

"So, what should I do?!"

_"Remember your training, follow your instincts, and you will find the correct path."_

With that, his grandfather disappeared, which left Akio in an angry mood. He knew he had to control himself, and there were zombies surrounding him. The force began to take over, and that caused the un-dead around him to lift off the ground, he held out both of his arms, he remembered that he trained with the Sith, and learned the ability of Force Lightning. As he shocked the zombies, he could here the voice of his former Sith Master. _"Use your aggressive feelings boy! Let the hate flow through you!" _Along with that, came an evil laugh, that's when he pushed the zombies away, in an electrifying display, he then lifted off his hood, and looked at the multiple burn marks against the ground, and there were no bodies around.

"That worked…"

The sun was beginning to go down, and evening was approaching. Suddenly, a rush of pain came to his head, he felt both sadness and anger coming from another side of the school.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

That was the screaming of Rei. This brought back many memories of a Jedi companion he once knew, but was forced to kill for reasons he didn't want to think about that the moment.

"OK! THAT'S IT!"

He suddenly knew what he was going to do.

* * *

><p>"Why...why...?!"<p>

A distraught, crying, Rei Miyomoto sat near the dead body of Hisashi Igou, barricaded with Takashi Komuro on the roof, who had just killed Hisashi with a baseball bat to defend Rei.

"He would have bitten you if I didn't do that." Takashi said.

"I didn't ask you to save me! And how would you know that anyway?! Are you some expert?!" Rei responded. "I would have been willing to get bitten." She admitted, lowering her voice. "Better to die, than surviving, and doing SOMETHING LIKE THIS!"

"I don't think Hisashi would've wanted that for you." Takashi assured.

"How do you know that Takashi...?" She was still mourning, then came up with an answer. "Oh I know! You must've hated Hisashi, right? It's because he was DATING ME!"

Takashi began to walk away, toward the barricade.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Rei asked.

"It's obvious you don't want me around anymore...I'll go downstairs and smash them." Takashi responded.

He began to slowly undo the barricade.

"Wha...What are you talking about?" She stood up, and was concerned for what Takashi was about to do. "You can't take on any of them by yourself!"

Takashi wasn't listening, and attempted to make a move over the barricade.

"NO STOP IT!"

Rei grabbed a hold of him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN IT!" She cried.

Takashi looked blankly at her.

"Please, please stay with me. Don't leave me!" Rei begged, with tears in her eyes.

Takashi then got down, and comforted Rei with a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok...how'd I do?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Emotional Fight

Akio couldn't stay out in the open where he could be surrounded again, and using his powers in the force for the first time in a long time have really taken some energy out of him however, it didn't mean he was unable to keep moving. As he moved further and further away from the walking dead, he looked up to his destination, and that was the roof where Rei and Takashi was, he can feel their presence up there, and he can still feel the pain coursing through both of them.

He leaped into the air, and grabbed the window sill, then pulled himself up once more, which was enough to make him go on top of the roof, but still one story below Takashi and Rei. He looked up, and saw Rei talking on a cell phone.

"DADDY!" She screamed into the phone.

He continued to observe Rei, listening into the phone, suddenly her face expression changed dramatically.

"No Service? BUT I JUST CALLED HIM!" Rei yelled.

Akio didn't want to show himself, again, he was afraid of what people would think of him. He hasn't spoken to Takashi since the summer before, and he wondered what Takashi would think if he showed off his strength and power of the force.

"Takashi…" Rei was crying once more. "My dad…he didn't even know it was me at all…he didn't even know me!"

Right next to Rei's sadness, he could sense a hint of annoyance and anger coming from somewhere else in the school.

* * *

><p>In another part of the school, that was below where the Jedi was, down the hallway was another pair trying to survive. Kohta Hirano, and Saya Takagi.<p>

"Takagi, I know it's against school rules, but do you have your cell phone on you." Kohta asked.

"I'm a straight A student…Besides, even if I had one, who would I call?" Saya responded in question.

"The police maybe?" Kohta suggested, unsurely.

"You're so stupid! Based on the situation, people obviously called them already! And yet, we haven't heard a single siren!"

From Saya's statement, it made Kohta had his glimmer of hope, wiped from his face.

"So, now you know…"

"You think this is happening all over?" Kohta asked.

"GEE! You think? I'm sure the police have had to deal with this already! And yet, look how things are!" Saya responded.

"Maybe we should call the Self Defence Force." Kohta said.

"I wouldn't expect much from them." Saya groaned.

"I know that they can't conduct any defense or public safety operations but-"

"That's not what I meant!" Saya interrupted.

"Then what did you mean?" Kohta asked.

"They're just like the police!" Saya gave Kohta a light push. "What do you think would happen if people were eating people in all the cities out there?!"

Kohta stared blankly at her, listening.

"There are one hundred and thirty million people, and how many of them do you think work for the Self Defence Force? And what if the same things have been happening inside the Self Defence Force?"

From that, they heard a zombie groan on the staircase, and right before their eyes was one of them.

"Come on! We gotta go!" Saya said, running down the hallway.

"Oh..ok." Kohta responded.

_Jesus…the only reason I have to stay with this dumbass, is because Komuro is in here! I'm such a nice person. _Saya thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Aiko was about to leap up, but he was feeling something else. Somewhere else in the school, was the doctor's office, which had storage for medicine, and bed's for people to rest, and it was ran by Shizuka Marikawa. He could see a male student being surrounded by the un-dead, who broke through the glass, into the office. One got a hold of him, and started to chew his arm, and Shizuka could only watch.<p>

"I'm sorry, but what was your name again?" Shizuka asked.

"What…?"

The student was suddenly on the ground, fully, continuing to be bitten by the zombie, and then a female student with straight, long purple hair, with a triangle fringe at the front, and she was equipped with a wooden sword entered, and killed the zombies in the office.

_Dang…I should have thought about getting one of those things if I don't have my lightsaber. _Aiko thought.

The girl bent down, and put her right hand on the student's shoulder, who was now screeching in pain.

"I'm captain of the Kendo club, Saeko Busijima. What's your name kid?"

"…Ishi Kasu."

Ishi began to cough harshly.

"Ishi, you've done a great job in defending Doctor Marikawa, I commend your courage." Saeko complimented. But then…she had to lay out his fate. "You do know what happens when you get bitten, do you want your parents or family to see you like this? If the answer is no, then I'll end your life as painlessly as possible, but I've never killed anyone before."

Saeko stood back on her feet.

"WAIT! What are you going to do?" Shizuka asked.

Saeko held out her hand and said: "You're the school doctor, I got it, stay out of it!"

She then put her hand on her wooden sword, and prepared to strike.

"This young man is going to die with honor, and I'm gonna make sure that he does!"

Ishi got his wish granted, as Saeko struck his head, killing him instantly. He was then launched back to reality.

"I gotta learn to control that…" Akio mumbled to himself.

He then jumped up, to the roof, but he held onto the bottom of the handrail, and watched Takashi and Rei's movements. They were getting a fire hose ready, with Takashi holding the actual hose, and Rei turning the handle. Takashi told Rei to turn it, and it caused Takashi to struggle with it, not being able to point the hose at his target. The hose fire even spread to Akio's range, so he reacted by pulling himself up, and launched himself into the air where, he landed on the roof, right beside Rei.

His landing was so silent that, Rei didn't even notice him, plus she was more focused on Takashi, who got control of the hose, and managed to take down the zombies coming through the barricade. Akio ran forward, and used the force to push some of the un-dead that remained. When it was over, Akio turned around, to notice Rei and Takashi looking at him, and he suddenly realised that his hood was off. He quickly put it back on, and then leaped away from the two.

"AKIO! WAIT!" Takashi screamed.

"Why does he keep running from us?!" Rei questioned with concern.

"Probably doesn't trust us…" Takashi responded.

"Doesn't trust us…?"

"I've heard of these special people, I can't remember what they are named but…they have some kind of powers through an energy called the force and one of the types of these people were accused of evil..." Takashi explained.

"I've never seen one I mean, did you see how he moved?" Rei asked.

"Yeah...it was way beyond anything I've seen too! There aren't too many of 'em left. Ever since the Purge of '66."

"The Purge of-" Rei thought back, and remembered hearing about this from Hisashi. "Many of them were taken and killed under the orders of a corrupt leader of the UN and-"

Takashi stepped in, "Then the UN eventually got it under control, and that corrupt leader went into exile or something...I never would've expected him to be one of them."

"There's nothing wrong with it besides, he has a much rights in this world as us."

Rei then handed Takashi his baseball bat, while holding her spear, and Takashi stared into Rei's eyes, almost touching her hand instead of the bat, then Takashi took the bat out of her hands.

"Let's go." He said.

Rei gave him a nod, then went back towards the inside of the building, while they fought off a couple of zombies. When they got inside, Rei asked where they were gonna go, and Takashi answered her question by saying to go to his house, get some supplys, and meet up with other people.

"Yeah." Rei was in agreement. "Now that I know my dad's ok,we should call your house to make sure that your parents are ok."

"Waste of time, nobody's home. My dad won't be back in town 'till next week, and my mom's a school teacher so she won't be home until five. Besides...they got on my nerves."

Rei laughed at Takashi's statement.

"They're parents, it kind of comes with the job."

* * *

><p>Saya and Kohta were watching from a distance some of the zombies, and Saya was wetting cloths in a bucket in a sink, and threw it at one of the zombies, which it showed no response to the cloth, and Kohta watched while holding his newly built nail gun he had built earlier.<p>

"What are you doing?" Kohta asked.

"Keep quiet…" Saya scolded softly.

She threw another wet cloth against a locker, causing the zombie to turn, and continue moving against the locker. Saya spouted out some observations.

"They don't even react to anything that hits their bodies! And their senses are dead, they only respond to sounds! Also, they might not be able to see, otherwise they wouldn't bump into the locker."

"What about heat?" Kohta asked.

Saya got her bag, and stood up.

"Let's go." She said.

"We're going outside?!" Kohta questioned.

"You think we're hanging around here?" Saya responded, in question.

"Well…I kind of hate walking." Kohta admitted.

"And that's why you're so fat! You need to put down the Cheetos, and exercise!"

Saya then noticed that it was too late, she spoke too loudly, causing some of the zombie to become aware of their presence, and walk down a nearby stairwell. It caused them to retreat, and head to the faculty room, and from there, Kohta shot the zombies with his nail gun.

"If you keep shooting them, how will we learn about them?" Saya asked.

"Well...you could help me fight them to." Kohta responded.

"YOU STUPID FAT IDIOT! That's what I have you for!" Saya yelled.

"The magazine is almost empty..." Kohta said.

"YOU THINK THAT'S MY PROBLEM! RELOAD THE DAMN THING!" Saya screamed.

Kohta pointed behind her and said they were right behind her, causing her to scream. Nearby, the scream was heard by the two pairs Rei and Takashi, along with Saeko and Shizuka, in addition to Akio, who was almost near the entrance of the academy. Both pairs and Akio headed towards the scream, and as they were running, the sound of a drill echoed.

From outside, Akio watched as Saya was trying so hopelessly to kill the dead person that was trying to eat her. While staying away from the group, Akio decided to use the force to throw the zombie away from Saya, lifting it into the air, in the middle of the faculty room, where there were other zombies walking. He watched Rei, Takashi, and Saeko take the zombies down, and when they were finished, he was still lifting the zombie in the air, which caused some chatter to occur among the group.

He was done, and then crushed the zombies body completely in mid-air, and blood spilled all over the floor. After that shocking display of killing a zombie in a rather unusual way, he decided to try and slip away, but Takashi caught eye of him, then called out his name and he then froze. As Takashi began to walk towards the door, his grandfather's words ran through his head.

_"Is this what you really want? To be alone?"_

"Why do you need to run from me? Why?" Takashi asked.

Akio was silent for a couple of seconds, watching inside as Rei looked at him, while Saeko was trying to comfort a shocked Saya, and Shizuka was standing there, only watching. He then lifted his hood and said: "I don't want to hurt anyone...I don't want anyone to think of me wrongly."

"We don't." Takashi assured.

Akio searched Takashi's feelings, and he knew that he was giving him his most sincere honesty.

"Alright Takashi."

He followed him inside, where Saya was hugging Saeko, and crying with all her might.

_Too much emotion in this place... _Akio thought.

Introductions for Akio were held off. Sometime later, they moved to another place near the faculty room, which was a staff room, where they arranged some boxes around, in hopes of finding some supplies. Saeko declared for a break, and everyone agreed. Kohta went to check on Saya, who was currently washing her face, then Akio sat down on the ground, then he heard Kohta freaking out happily about her wearing glasses.

"Here..."

He looked up, and saw Rei handing him a water bottle. He kindly accepted it, and said "Thank you" to her. He drank from the bottle while Takashi then asked Shizuka about the keys, which made her skim through her purse.

"Are you sure your car is big enough to fit all of us?" Saeko doubtfully asked.

"Now that I think about it..." Shizuka said.

Akio could sense in her thoughts that it was only a four seated car. _Not gonna say it aloud. _He said in his mind.

"So where are we going exactly?" Shizuka asked.

"We're gonna make sure our families are alright then..." Takashi paused, and noticed Rei staring horrifically at a TV on the wall, which was playing a news report.

Saeko turned up the volume. It was describing something about the government taking measures into the outbreaks occurring around the city.

"Outbreaks? What do they mean Outbreaks?!" Takashi questioned.

They changed the channel to another news station, and they saw a woman reporting facts about the loss of ten thousand people, while behind her, police were pushing over on medical bed, with two wrapped bodies. After a short time, the bodies sat up, and the police put bullets in their heads, then what followed is the camera being dropped, and the screams of the reporter, then suddenly caused the TV channel to spas out.

"So much death..." Akio said plainly, while standing up finally.

"Is it true what Takashi had said? You're a Jedi?" Saeko asked.

"Hmm...yes I am." He finally admitted.

"What's wrong with Jedi?" Rei wondered. "I see nothing wrong!" She said, in defense of Akio.

"Let me explain something to you!" Saya started. "Jedi were wiped out because, they were considered to be dangerous and traitorous evil doers!"

This caused Akio to growl softly, and some books and files began to lift off the ground.

"But that's not what I believe." Saya said.

This relieved Akio, and the books dropped to the floor.

"It's not you who I am concerned for, I'm concerned for the dead." Akio said.

"I think I know..." Saeko spoke up. "Jedi are able to feel spirits, and sense emotion around them, am I right?"

"That is correct. And right now around the school, I sense pain, fear, and disappointment. Everyone who has died, even Hisashi, are disappointed of what happened to their bodies after they departed."

This actually shocked everyone, Rei and Takashi mostly.

"I can't control it, it's all around me." Akio said.

He looked down at himself, but didn't shed any tears. Saeko also knew what kind of fighters Jedi were, so to comfort him, she put her hand on his shoulder.

"What is your name?" Saeko asked.

He reached up for her hand, lightly took it off of his shoulders, and shook her hand.

"Akio Jin, Class 3B. And please, call me by my first name."

"Now Akio, do you have something to defend yourself with?" Saeko asked.

"The force gives me all I need Miss Busijima." Akio responded.

"NO! NO! She's talking about something that ONLY Jedi are equipped with idiot!" Saya scolded.

"At home, in parts." Akio told them. He took off the Jedi hood, and put his backpack down. "May I be excused?" He asked.

Everyone nodded, and he went into the corner section where Saya was previously washing herself. He took out the package, and opened it and what it turned out it be was a lightsaber, along with lightsaber parts, sealed in another plastic cylinder container. There was also a Jedi utility belt. He took out the lightsaber that was in the package. It was an average designed lightsaber, with a round bottom, black stripes over the hilt, and a light metallic body.

He looked over the parts, and the blue crystal inside it, and immediately recognized it as his own.

He activated the already built lightsaber, and it's small sized green blade lit up in front of his eyes. This flooded back memories of a someone he didn't want to think about...He blanked out, still holding the blade in his hand, and heard his own voice, along with a girl's voice in his head.

_"I'm sorry Mizuki..."_

_"AKIO! DON'T PLEASE!"_

When the sound of a lightsaber stabbing through someone sparked in his mind, he was brought back to himself, and noticed Saeko looking down at him.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Akio assured her. "My dad gave me this weapon, it just belonged to someone who's gone, that's all."

"What about the other parts?" Saeko said, noticing the other container.

"I'll take care of them later...Besides," Akio stood up, gathering his things, and put on the belt "I'm not ready to use my own blade yet, not since..."

That's where he stopped talking, attached the lightsaber to the belt, put the hood back on(without covering his head) and went back into the room with everyone else, who were all watching another news reporter on the TV, recommending all survivors to stay home, and they'll bring more coverage as it becomes safe to report from the sight.

"That's all! Why didn't they tell us anything else?!" Takashi furiously questioned.

"They're afraid of panic." Akio said.

"Panic?" Takashi asked.

"When panic occurs, chaos will overtake the city, causing the balance of order shifting." Akio said.

"A Jedi and a genius...I'm impressed." Saya openly admitted.

"This is no contest for intelligence, there is death at every corner, and we need to react quick enough to survive." Akio said.

"But, they're gonna stop it right? They have to!" Rei said.

"Well, that's not gonna happen!" Saya layed down the facts. "This is a pandemic, there's nothing we can do!"

"The entire world may be infected with this disease." Akio stated.

Saya then made this a comparison to the 1918 Spanish Flu, and Swine Flu.

"Um...not to be disagreeable but, this is more like the black death of the fourteenth century." Shizuka said.

"One third of the European population died." Saya added onto the facts. "You're smarter than you look." She then complimented.

"How did the outbreak end?" Takashi asked.

"There are many theories, it usually stops when too many humans die. There wouldn't be enough people to spread the disease." Shzuka answered.

Kohta looked out the window. "But now all the dead people still moving start attacking you."

"I wouldn't be so sure if the Human Race has a future." Akio said, negatively.

"Don't get your hopes down too low!" Shizuka said. "Besides, the weather's going to be hot soon, they may not be able to move if their flesh decomposes and become skeletons!"

"But how long does it take for that to happen?" Saeko questioned.

"Well..." Shizuka began to explain, looking at her fingers. "In summer, some parts of the body can become skeletal within twenty days but it takes considerably longer in winter." She looked away from her fingers, than came to a conclusion. "Couple months...that's not too terribly long!"

"You're kidding! She's not smarter than she looks." Saeko said.

"These dead corpses are still moving, this may not imply." Akio told them.

"Exactly..." Saya groaned.

"Let's first see if our families are okay, then we can find somewhere safe to hold out for a while. Teams. We need to team up." Saeko proposed.

Everyone held up their equipment and weapons.

"Actually, I want to see Akio in action! I want to see the power of a Jedi!" Saya requested.

"Like I said," He held up the lightsaber. "It's not my lightsaber."

"But you know how to handle it, correct?" Saeko asked.

"Yeah but-"

Saeko pushed Akio forward towards the door, and Akio looked back at everyone, while grabbing the door handle.

"Fine." He said.

They opened the door, Akio grabbed the lightsaber with his right hand, and held it so the opening of the blade emerges from the pinky side of his hand. He held the lightsaber behind his back, without activating it, then closed his eyes, and focused on three zombies in the hallway. He charged up the force in his right hand, and when he was done, he threw the lightsaber, and the group witnessed in a second the undead having a large burn hole in their heads, and the lightsaber retracted back to him, with the blade facing his front.

"Impressive." Saya complimented.

"We need to go." Akio said, with a lack of energy.

Saya was somewhat upset however, at the fact that Akio was being oblivious in her compliments from his display of talents with the force and a lightsaber.

"He's right, we need to go." Saeko told the group.

Akio deactivated the lightsaber, then they came to a stairwell.

"Just remember, I can't do ALL the figthing for you." Akio told them

And just then, Saeko layed out everything they needed to know about engagement.

"Do whatever you can to avoid a fight, got it?"

Saya added something. "Remember, they're sensitive to sound, so keep it quiet. They're also strong enough to rip through regular doors, and once they've got a hold of you, they're gonna tear you to shreds. So be careful."

A girl's scream was heard in the distance, that sounded fairly close. They looked, and saw a group of students on a stair landing, who were hesitating to fight off the zombies. Kohta gave them support by firing a nail into one of the zombies heads. Saeko jumped off a stairwell hand bar to the lower staircase, and smashed down on one of the zombies. Takashi and Rei cleared out the nearby staircases, then Akio finished the job by jumping down, and cutting off the last two zombies heads with the lightsaber, and deactivating it.

"Uh...thank you." One girl with blue hair said to the group.

"Keep it down..." Akio responded. "Anyone bitten?" He asked.

"No, no one." The same girl assured.

"It looks okay, we'll be alright." Rei told them.

Takashi climbed down to the stair landing.

"We're getting out of here! Do any of you want to come with us?" He asked them.

"Uh...sure." The girl with blue hair spoke up once more.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm pretty sure that everyone here who's a Star Wars fan, got the reference of 66, I hope.<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! **


	4. Chapter 4: Uneasy Feelings

Later on, the group was viewing the front entrance from a stairwell, and there were many obstacles that they have to overcome first however.

"There are sure a lot of them…" Takashi pointed out.

"From what I can tell, they only react to the sounds." Saya said, presenting her previous observations.

"Why don't you go down there and prove that theory?" Takashi asked.

"Hmph…" Saya responded.

"Even if we keep going inside the school and we get attacked, we're gonna be stuck." Saeko said.

"We need someone to go through the front gate, there's no other choice." Rei suggested.

"Someone needs to go down there and test Takagi's theory." Saeko said.

"I will go." Akio was quick to say.

He slowly began to walk down the stairs, but Saeko grabbed his right arm.

"You look uneasy, I'm not sure if you're up to the task." Saeko told him.

"Still having some spirit trouble?" Saya questioned.

Akio pulled off his Jedi hood from his head, and pointed down to all the zombies that were just down the staircase.

"The previous owners of the walking dead bodies, are begging me to put them down, and when shit hits the fan, I am going to act upon their request."

Saeko still didn't want Akio to go down there, even if he really wanted to.

"Stay here…" Takashi sighed. "I'll go down there."

Saeko let go of Akio's arm.

"No, stay! I'll go!" Rei spoke up.

Takashi ignored her and started to go down the stairs.

"Takashi?! Why?" Rei questioned him with concern.

"I…I don't know. Maybe it's because I want Akio to ease his mind, or…I don't know."

Takashi continued to climb down the stairs. Rei tried to stop him, but was held back by Saeko.

"Let him do what he decides." Akio said.

"But, aren't you going to help him?" Rei asked.

Akio then made the lightsaber fly into his right hand from the utility belt, and kept it turned off.

"I told you…when shit hits the fan, I'm going to take their requests."

Rei nodded, and everyone continued to watch Takashi, who was gripping his baseball bat tightly in his right hand. They watched very closely, and intensely as he stood in the middle of the small zombie crowd, and a zombie walked past him.

"I see…" Akio mumbled.

The voices of the dead students continued to haunt his mind.

_"PLEASE AKIO! Get Takashi out of there! GET HIM AWAY FROM US!"_

_"Patience…have faith." _Was all Akio could say to the dead.

Akio continued to watch as Takashi picked up a school standard white shoe, and threw it against a door, and the zombies all walked away and bumped against the door. As Takashi slowly opened the front door, the group slowly started to make their way down towards Takashi.

"Go…" Akio signalled to everyone.

Everyone went out the front door except one, who was still on the stairs, and he accidentally made his weapon collide with the stair rail, which made an echo accumulate throughout the school. This left everyone to look back to what has happened, and were surprised and shocked.

"RUN!" Takashi yelled.

Akio activated the lightsaber, jumped into the air, and took out the zombies crowd in front of him with one sweep, then he ran out the door and caught up to the others, who were arguing about what should have happened.

"Less talking, more HITTING!" Akio bursted loudly.

He ran past Kohta, who was hesitating to kill the zombies in front of him, and he swung his lightsaber, cutting through a part of the crowd. When it retracted back to him, he fought the zombies head on, slicing through their bodies, and pushing them back with the force, clearing a path for everyone else.

"KEEP MOVING!" He yelled.

Everyone kept on moving, intending to reach the bus. Akio ran behind Takashi and Saeko up front, taking out zombies by Rei's side. When he was about to reach the bus, he looked back to see that one of the other students have fallen, and was surrounded by the zombies, being eaten alive.

"Tokosu!" The blue haired girl cried.

"NAOMI! RUN!" The boy on the ground yelled.

Naomi went to run back to the clearly defeated Tokosu. Saya tried to hold her back, reminding her of the consequences. She looked at Saya in tears, and ran back to him.

"WAIT! You heard what I just said, right?!" She called to her.

"Hmm…" Akio grumbled.

Shizuka put her hands on her heart and said: "I understand…if the entire world is like this, then I'd rather die with the person I love."

"Oh will you shut up already?!" Saya scolded.

A female zombie then suddenly approached her.

"LOOK OUT!" Kohta said, firing a nail.

"Rude little Otaku! HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT ME WHILE I'M TALKING! Why would you do that?!"

Kohta spoke while not facing Saya.

"Well…it's because," He turned to Saya, with his eye's sparkling. "I really like your voice."

Saeko was upfront, and took out a zombie. "Nice to see you two are getting along." She said.

Takashi was near the bus, and requested Shizuka to get inside, and put the key in. They all started to get inside the bus, but the only three that didn't get on was Saeko and Takashi, who were standing at the entrance of the bus.

"Let's go, everyone's inside!" Saeko said.

"You go! Ladies first!" Takashi responded.

Saeko only shrugged, and went inside as Takashi told her. She looked back, and noticed Akio was still fighting the zombies in his style, and was a little far from the bus.

"COME ON!" Takashi waved.

Akio heard him, then deactivated the lightsaber, then swept his foot in a three-sixty circle motion on the ground, which knocked down the zombies, and gave him the opportunity to run towards the bus.

"Alright, let's go." Akio said, as he entered the bus, and sat down beside Saya.

"Exhausted yet?" Saya asked.

"It's only begun, there's no reason for any of us to let up. Besides-"

He was then cut off, as he heard cries for help from other students outside. He went to the front to see it for himself, as he stood beside Rei, he also saw a teacher, and his instincts were telling him that there was something bad about him, something he did, and what he may do in time.

"Who's that?" Takashi asked.

"That's Mr. Shido of Class 3A." Saeko responded.

Akio noticed Rei gasp in anger.

"Shido…" She scolded.

Akio continued to watch, as Shido was leading students towards the bus, but then he witnessed one trip. He could hear the conversation.

"I…I sprained my ankle…help me."

"Poor boy…that's it for you then!"

Shido stomped his foot into the helpless students face, then Akio began to hear two voices.

**"Release your anger!"**

_"Control your hatred, let go."_

He reminded himself of a saying that he heard from his father. _"Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate…leads to suffering."_

"Alright…alright."

Akio let go of all the anger that was within him, despite what he had witnessed and heard. The bad vibes however, didn't stop, and that caused him to slowly start to lose his concentration and consciousness.

"Akio…AKIO!" Rei screamed.

He couldn't stop it, the pressure made him succumb to sleep. In a dream, he was looking at himself, who was younger, wearing a pair of jeans, and a black shirt, holding a blue bladed lightsaber, and he was lightsaber sparring with a browned haired girl, wearing a green skirt and shirt, and had a green lightsaber.

He determined that this was him when he was in Junior High, and when he was about thirteen years old. And the girl was about a year older than him.

He stopped thinking about it, then watched as the girl was tease-fully giggled at him, as they collided blades, then he watched himself as he tripped her.

_"Aww…no fair." _The girl whined_._

They both deactivated their lightsabers, and Akio helped her up.

_"Am I getting any better Mizuki?"_

_"Better…Buuuuut." _She then flipped forward, and kicked Akio in the chest, knocking him down. _"I'm still better."_

The present Akio watched as this girl, Mizuki, went on top of him, and they shared a hug on the ground.

_"Thinking about your dad again Akio?"_

They both sat up, and sat down beside each other.

_"I'm not sure what he's going to say about this. He only asked you to…train with me as a friend, not as a…" _He paused, and looked at her face. _"A…"_

_"A what?"_

_"Love couple."_

_"Akio, listen." _She took his hand. _"We don't have to worry, we are people too. We have every right to whatever we want with our lives._

_"Yeah but-"_

_"BUT NOTHING!" _She then took him and squeezed him in a hug. _"So, will we be a couple? I...I really like you Akio! I want to be with you! And we can be MORE, than sparring partners."_

_"Um…um…ok Mizuki, you're right." _Akio hugged her back, while she was still hugging him. _"We have our own lives to control."_

They both stood back up, and turned on their lightsabers.

_"Let's continue sweety!" _Mizuki smiled.

_"Alright…my…uh…little angel."_

He watched for a couple of moments of sparring, then he came back to the real world, and woke up, looking up at Shido.

"Good at least you are all-"

"Sir, there is no need for your concern." Akio told him.

"Ah, but that's where you are wrong…it is my duty as a teacher to look out for the well-being of my students!"

In the bus, he could feel Rei's anger being fueled by Shido as the source. He wondered why, but remembered that she had to repeat the grade she was in. Akio thought for a moment, but couldn't come to a full conclusion yet.

One student suddenly screamed to look at the city. Akio looked out the window, and formations of smoke were everywhere. He could even hear the cries of people who were currently meeting unfortunate fates. He sighed, then sat back, but realized he was lying against his backpack so, he lifted himself up, then took the pack off of his back, while keeping his Jedi hood on his body, and he put the pack on his lap, then looked out the window to the abnormal city, which had changed due to the outbreaks.

**Later...**

Down the road, where there were cherry blossom trees everywhere for Akio to view, a student with short blonde hair began to complain about the dangers of moving forward.

"Why do we have to go with Komuro and the others?! You guys are the ones who decided to go back to the city! We should've stayed at the school, and we should have found a safe place. We were better off where we were."

"He's right..." Another boy said in agreement. "I kind of agree with Tsunoda, we should barricade ourselves some-"

Shizuka suddenly stopped the bus, undid her seatbelt, and faced the back of the bus.

"Alright you all, that's enough! I can't focus on the driving with all the yelling!"

"Whatever..." Tsunoda mumbled.

"How about you tell me what you want to do." Saeko said.

Shinoda struggled to say a word, then pointed to Takashi with his left index finger.

"I just can't stand this guy! I HATE HIM!"

Kohta was about to point his nail gun at him, but Saya held him back. Akio had to do something quickly, before something happened, so he decided to use a mind trick on Shinoda. He focused on him, and pointed a finger forward, while keeping his hands down.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you." Akio whispered to himself.

Tsunoda repeated his words.

"There is no reason for us to fight.

He repeated Akio's words once more.

"I will sit down now."

Tsunoda obeyed Akio's words and sat down. The young Jedi smiled at his own work, and everyone became bewildered at what just happened.

"My point still stands! We DO need a leader!" Shido spoke up.

He approached Takashi and Rei.

"Surely neither of you want such a responsibility on your shoulders." He said to them.

"So, you're gonna run for the position?" Saya asked.

"I'm a teacher Miss Takagi and more mature, and all of you are barely in your teens."

He then looked back at Akio, who was sitting quietly and blankly.

"Perhaps the Jedi would like to have a say?" He questioned.

"There is no say in this for myself. I believe that we need to manage ourselves first." Akio stated.

"Hmm, I see where you are coming from Jin, but someone needs to manage all of us, and I understand that Shinoda was able to control himself, but from the beginning he looked angry." He held out his arms, to try and express his points further. "I can prevent conflict before they even happen, and these brave students that I save will survive! So, what do you say guys?"

The students that Shido saved, began clapping. He turned back to Takashi's group.

"See? A great majority here is in agreement."

Rei couldn't take it anymore, so she made her way to the door with her spear, and hopped off the bus.

"REI!" Takashi didn't want her to leave, so he went to the entrance.

"NO! NO WAY! There's no way I'm staying with him!"

"Oh well...there's nothing I can do if there's no accordance with us." Shido said.

"What do you mean, US?!"

Takashi then hopped out of the boss.

"Komuro!"

Saya was surprised that he even jumped off. Saeko looked out the window from Akio's side, and took the opportunity to ask him something quietly.

"The thing with Shinoda, was it you?"

Akio didn't speak, as he looked out the window, looking at Takashi and Rei arguing.

"Let's just say the force, can have a strong influence on the weak minded." Akio whispered.

Suddenly, Saeko noticed a speeding bus was drawing near.

"OK! You need to punch it!" She told Shizuka.

Shizuka moved the bus out of the way in time but, the other bus flipped over, causing it to explode, which cut off Rei and Takashi from the school bus, which meant there was no way to get back on now. Saeko hopped off of the bus, and yelled out to Takashi.

"Komuro! Are you okay?!"

Some of the un-dead began to emerge from the flames of the destroyed bus.

"POLICE STATION! MEET UP AT THE EAST POLICE STATION!" Takashi yelled over the fire.

"What time?!" Saeko yelled back.

"Seven O Clock! If not today, then tomorrow, same time!"

The bus then combusted once more, and the blazing walking zombies began to fall. She then scurried back on the bus.

"Looks like we're not taking this freeway anymore." She told Shizuka.

"Ok...I'll find another way." Shizuka said, driving off.


	5. Chapter 5: Doubtful Attacks

Later on…Rei and Takashi had found a motorcycle that they presumed that it belonged to a zombie with a helmet they had encountered earlier. They then decided to use it to navigate the city to get to the east police station however…it was approximately 10:30, which meant that they obviously weren't going to meet up with the others soon. They stopped on a road, looking down at another road, crowded with the undead, walking across the city streets, with buildings that still had lights on.

"I wonder if anyone will come to rescue us…" Rei could only hope.

"Well, they're not." Takashi said.

"WHAT?! Why not?! How can you be so sure?" Rei questioned him.

"Like the helicopter's we saw on the roof of the school, they can't afford to be rescuing us and maybe…they'll never be able to."

"Never? Then what are we supposed to do with no kind of help?" She questioned once more.

Takashi sighed, then asked: "Remember what Akio said on the bus?"

"What about managing ourselves?"

"Yeah, I think he's right. We need to the best we can to survive, that's it."

Rei grumbled, but the only reason she believed Takashi was because it was Akio who said it. She was however, still upset of the fact Takashi hasn't changed.

"Glass half empty, but no glass…you've been that way since Kindergarten!"

"I only told you the truth and besides, Akio got to the truth WAY before I could!"

Their yelling was only drawing attention, as they noticed a group of the un-dead come up from a distance behind them.

"Let's go…" Rei said.

Takashi nodded, then began to drive the motorcycle forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

An hour has passed, and the group back on the bus were now stuck in a road block, that was being managed by the police, who were ordering everyone on the road to not exit their vehicles. Saya and Kohta were sitting down beside each other looking out the window, while Saeko and Akio looked from right beside them.

"I've seen training go by faster than this." Akio said.

"At this rate, we may never get to the bridge before dawn." Saya pointed out.

Kohta's stomach then began to grumble.

"SHUT UP! You're so disgusting!" Saya yelled.

"I'm sorry, I've been so hungry." Kohta embarrassingly admitted.

Akio sat back down in his seat then the group then began to hear gunshots coming from outside. Two girls, who Akio found out they were named Taniuchi and Kawamoto, were being frightened by the gunshots. Akio remembers Kawamoto from the stairwell in the school, and he does remember the deaths of her friends, Takuzo and Naomi. And considering those two were a couple, his mind started to tense up a bit.

_There is no emotion, there is peace. _Akio thought to himself, thinking about the first line of the Jedi code.

That made him feel slightly better however, he was having second thoughts and realised that, if he had no emotion, then what did that make him?

"It's ok…it's safe in here, its ok."

He turned to see that Shido was comforting the two girls with a hug. He could however sense within the teacher's mind something more than just comforting the two.

"You have nothing to worry about my darlings. There, there, it's alright."

Akio wasn't angry with Shido, he wasn't going to come up and say that he was had perverted thoughts at the back of his mind, he had to play it smart. He stood up, and approached him with his arms crossed, still hugging the two girls.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Shido."

"Hmmm…?"

Shido let go of the two and turned to his attention. Takashi's friends began to watch, to see what Akio had to say to him.

"Is there something I can help you with Akio?" Shido asked.

"I have a VERY, very important question." Akio said.

"Alright…I am a teacher, and even outside of school, I am obligated to help my students."

"When the time comes to exit this bus, how will you protect your students?"

"Well…I…I suppose that YOU want to run take the leadership role?"

Akio then looked at Taniuchi and Kawamoto.

"I want to ask you two, do you feel safe within Shido's arms?"

The two girls couldn't find the words, and their hesitation caused them to not speak at all.

"I'm sorry Akio, but are you questioning my authority?"

"Perhaps I am. Do you as a teacher- NO! As a man, do you intend to keep teenagers like us, safe, from all the gunfire, crazies, and living dead that will slowly back us up into a corner in time if we don't move forward carefully?"

"What do you suggest?"

"The order of this country and around the world will fall and break. Sooner or later, the police and army's will succumb to this disease, and the only thing that will keep us safe is…YOU?! I don't buy it."

"BULLSHIT!"

That was Tsunoda, who was really more with Shido than against him at the moment.

"So you're saying Mr. Shido is a liar?!"

"I'm not accusing Mr. Shido of lying, I'm accusing him of keeping the truth. The question is, can he?"

"All you know is how to wave around some flashy sword, and following some old religion that doesn't even exist anymore!"

Akio didn't really care for his insults but he still had to make a point. He grabbed his lightsaber, and flashed it in front of him. Everyone gasped at him, they thought that Akio was going to make a move on Tsunoda.

"This quote on quote, 'Flashy sword', is who I am! It's my life!"

"Yeah, the life of a loner!" Tsunoda laughed.

"Alright, enough of THIS!" Shido yelled.

Akio didn't stop, he just kept the green blade lit at his face, and continued to explain.

"As I stated before, we need to manage ourselves. So," Akio then grabbed Mr. Shido, and put the blade over his chest. "If he's gone, what will you do Tsunoda? What will you do to survive? What will you believe?"

"Uh…uuuuuuuh."

"And I'm not just talking to you, I'm talking to the rest of the group who is with Shido. When you're leader is lost, will you continue standing, or will you fall?"

Everyone, even Takashi's friends were shocked and surprised at the threatening display that Akio was making. He then deactivated his lightsaber, and let go of Shido, whilst putting it back on his utility belt.

"I apologize for my most aggressive behavior Mr. Shido but, will you stay with the ones who trust you? And can you prepare them for the worst even after your death?"

Shido shook in slight panic for a brief second, then glared at Akio.

"You better hope so boy…"

Akio gave Shido a nod, then sat back down at his seat, quietly, and Shido went back to sit down at his seat, near the group of students that trusted him. Not even Akio's friends wanted to approach him at the moment, but that didn't mean he couldn't hear their distant chatter.

"That was the most, brightest, darkest thing, I've ever seen." He heard Saya say.

"He is right though." Saeko said. "How will those who can't fend for themselves adapt after their leader is gone?"

"I just wish he wasn't such a bummer though…" Saya sighed.

"Yeah, but we like him, right?" Kohta asked.

"We're all friends, I'm sure he knows that." Saeko said.

Saeko didn't want to leave Akio alone, with an empty seat beside him so, she thought that she would go ahead and sit down beside him.

"You're a clever and honest person Akio, I commend you." She said.

"I only tried to feed everyone the truth. From my perspective, I'm not sure if Shido can really keep his followers alive." Akio responded.

"I see that your methods can be very persuading! We're all so glad that you came along!" Saeko smiled.

When Akio noticed, he turned and faced her then, threw her a smile back, and went back to looking out the window.

"Something troubling you?" Saeko asked.

"…No. I just."

Akio covered his mouth, and yawned. "I'm just tired. I need to get some sleep. I sense tomorrow is going to be a long day. Plus, I'm surprised Saeko, why do you open up to me?"

"What makes you think you deserve to be shut out all the time?" Saeko questioned.

"I mean…I have these powers, I have…a rather unusual weapon you do not see every day."

"Well it's because, it's not every day I get to meet someone like you. You're very unique, talented, and caring. That's what we like about you."

"You really mean it?" Akio asked.

"Even when I said you're clever and honest, I mean it." Saeko responded.

"Thank you Saeko, I'm glad I have the opportunity to be with you guys." Akio said.

"You're welcome." Saeko responded, smiling.

"I…I think I can sleep easily now." Akio said, putting his head back against the seat.

"Alright Akio…rest easy." She said, patting his shoulder.

He then closed his eyes, and fell asleep peacefully for almost the first time in a long time.

* * *

><p>Takashi and Rei were continuing to drive around the completely transformed city where blood, death, and destruction, have silenced the city completely. All they could do is stare and remind themselves the world that they enjoyed previously, was nothing more than a mere memory, and they were stuck in the new world now, whether they liked it or not.<p>

"There's no one here…" Rei said.

"Did they die, or did they escape?" Takashi wondered.

"But if they died, they would've become them!" Rei said.

"Maybe they went to find others. The ones that are still alive." Takashi suggested.

Rei then noticed a police car front, from around the corner of a building.

"Takashi! Look!" She pointed.

They then gasped with some excitement and relief.

"No licence, no helmet, and a stolen bike. I'm just asking to be arrested." Takashi said.

"What? After fighting so many of them, you're still scared of the police?" Rei asked.

"Well…you got a point." Takashi agreed.

He then accelerated forward but to their disappointment was, the car had a destroyed truck against it, and the officers inside were lifeless.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Takashi groaned.

Rei got off the bike, took her spear with her, and began walking towards the vehicle.

"Rei! Wait! There's leaking gas from that car, don't do it!" Takashi warned.

"But there could be something in there we could use!" Rei responded.

She stared at Takashi angrily, then said: "What's wrong with you? This is Armageddon, MAN UP!"

Takashi looked away from her, then she inspected the police car. She searched the dead cops, and what she found was, a pair of handcuffs, a night stick, and only one working revolver. The rest of the bullets she retrieved from the cop with the defective gun, and determined that they could still be used.

She brought the items back to the motorcycle, and they looked them over.

"Well…I've watched enough TV, how hard could this be?" Takashi wondered, looking down at the gun.

He picked up the small revolver, and held it in the palm of his hand.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked.

"It's just a lot heavier than I thought it'd be." Takashi responded.

"Well it's the real thing." Rei reminded him.

Takashi upon further inspection, found a way to open the cylinder.

"It can only shoot five times?"

"Takashi, here." Rei said, handing him five extra bullets that had traces of blood on them. "Well, the grip on the other gun was broken, but I think the bullets are still good." She said, wiping blood of her hands.

"Hmph, I'm impressed." Takashi chuckled.

"My dad collects guns for a living, so I've been around them my whole life." Rei explained. "Besides, do you think I would freak out over a little blood now?"

Takashi then put the weapon at the side of his pants, then the two got back on the motorcycle.

"Should we get rid of these?" Rei asked, holding her spear and the baseball bat.

"No, let's keep 'em until we get some target practice." Takashi said.

"Good point. And don't you feel better now that you have something with a little more 'Umph'."

Takashi said nothing else, then continued to drive the motor bike forward. Later on the ride, Takashi was noticing the bike was running low on fuel supply, so he and Rei stopped at a gas station for refueling. However, there was one problem with the certain gas station they were at.

"This gas station is self-service! We can't get gas unless we put money or a card in there!" Takashi said.

"Well…put it in there!" Rei instructed.

"With the money I have, the only thing we're getting out of the pump is fumes."

"You're the worst…" Rei groaned.

"I'm sorry ok!" Takashi yelled, while turning around. "I guess Hisashi would have the cash!"

Rei was shocked of Takashi's choice of words.

"Where did that come from?! When did I compare you to Hisashi?" Rei questioned.

"You said 'I'm the worst' didn't you? Well someone has to be the best! You probably meant Hisashi!"

Rei lowered her eyebrows, angry with him.

"Well I didn't then, but I do now!"

Takashi held out his hand towards Rei.

"What do you want?!"

"Money! I need to borrow some!"

Rei looked away from him, knowing with what she was going to say would make him disappointed.

"I kind of left my wallet in the bag…"

"Jesus! And you're riding my ass?!" Takashi began to walk towards the gas stations store. "Wait here, scream if anything happens."

Rei then stood alone, with her spear in her hands, while Takashi went into the store. Within seconds, she began to hear multiple crashing sounds coming from the store.

"What is he…?" Rei murmured.

When she heard the sound of money coins falling against the ground, she immediately knew.

"He's having a field day, huh?"

She leaned against a wall then thought for a moment. "Come on Rei, stop giving the guy such a hard time." Is what she tried to tell herself.

_I hope Akio's ok, and I wonder how back on the bus…Tsunoda just… _She then thought in her head.

Before she could even react, a thug dressed man grabbed her, and was immobilizing her, with an arm on her stomach.

"Rei? What's wrong?"

Takashi then gasped at the man, holding a switchblade near the side of Rei's neck. The man gave him a crazy laugh, and complimented Rei in a rather inappropriate way. "Hey! You got a hot piece of ass here ya know?"

"You let her go!" Takashi demanded.

"HA! Why would I do that?! You think I would go for one of those zombies? Think again!" The man said, tightening his grip around Rei.

"Man, are you crazy?!" Takashi asked, angrily.

"Crazy? Hell yeah I am! My family became them in front of my own eyes! I had to…had to smash in everyone's heads! My…father, my mother, my grandma and brother, and my little sister too! You think I wouldn't be messed up after that?!"

The thug let out a rhetorical laugh, and Rei found an opportunity to push him off, but she failed to run back to Takashi, and she was back in the hands of the thug, who then began to grope her breasts, making her scream, and all Takashi could do was watch angrily and do nothing. The thug even further, tried to taunt Takashi, thinking that Takashi was Rei's girlfriend or something. Takashi began to walk forward with his bat, but the thug demanded that he dropped the bat, and give him their bike.

"There's no gas in it."

"I HEARD YOU IN THE STORE! Put the cash in the slot, and pump the gas!"

Feeling defeated and having no other options, he did as the thug told him to. He dropped the bat, and put the money in the slot, and inserted the pump into the bikes gas opening, so he could begin pumping.

"So, will you let us go now?" Takashi asked. "You can have the bike but, we still need to see if our parents are alright."

"Shut up! I don't care about your parents! They're gonna end up like MY family."

Takashi was done, and he sealed off the gas opening.

"Away from the bike, start walking!" The thug ordered.

Takashi was going to do what he said but instead, he began to move towards the thug and Rei.

"Don't take another step!" The thug said, swinging his knife.

Takashi looked at Rei quietly and begged to the thug once more.

"Don't you move, or I'll-"

Then the thug began to choke, and dropped his knife. Takashi took this opportunity to take out his pistol and press the gun's muzzle at his chest. The thug caught onto his breath, and began to become threatened by Takashi.

"I've never shot a gun before." Takashi admitted up-front. "But somehow I don't think I'll miss from this range."

"The gas…it'll blow us all up!" The thug freaked.

"It's better than stealing my girl." Takashi said, with a glare.

He then took the shot, and the recoil caused him to step back, and Rei was finally free from the thugs grasp.

"ARGH! Asshole! Bleeding…I'M BLEEDING!" The thug screamed in pain.

The thug looked behind him, with an enraged Rei looking down at the once tough thug who sexually assaulted her.

"Be glad I don't shoot you! Asshole!"

"Stop it Rei!"

"But he-"

"We don't have time to be screwing around with him. Besides…we got company"

Rei listened to Takashi then walked back to him on the bike. They could go now that they got what they came for, and they were going to leave the dying thug behind to be eaten by the approaching zombies.

"HEY! Where are you-"

The thug was cut off once more by him choking. Takashi and Rei ignored it and they drove away.

"Takashi? Do you hear something?" Rei asked.

They stopped in the middle of the road since there was none of them around, and they listened.

"Is that…breathing?"

Takashi could hear in the distance, an echoing rasping breathing effect off in the distance.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO LISTEN TO THAT! LET'S GO!" Rei said.

Takashi continued the drive forward.


	6. Chapter 6: Blown Planning

**Morning…**

Back at the bus, Akio just shot open his eyes as fast as he could, to make sure that he was still on the bus. Thankfully, he was still there, and he hadn't had anything stolen off of him. The only thing that was out of place was his Jedi cloak, and his dark buttoned uniformed jacket, leaving him only with his red uniform top. Both pieces of clothing items were placed properly folded on his lap for some reason. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Good morning. I um…you were getting too warm last night so…"

He looked beside him to see that it was Saeko Busujima who was greeting him, and sitting beside him. He didn't say a word yet, as he was hearing Shido lecturing the group of students who were on his side about his ideas which included finding a safe place and working together for survival.

"Morning. And, thank you." Akio responded back.

As much as Akio did agree with the fact that people need to be guided with the intelligence, strength, and wisdom of a certain individual, he made it clear to Shido the night before, and questioned him if he was to be removed from the equation, how would his followers survive?

"Hirano! Stop!"

He turned to Saya and Kohta and noticed that Kohta was just beginning to wake up.

"Takagi…morning. Is it time to get up already?"

"Yes, its morning and you're drooling."

Kohta wiped the saliva from the surroundings of his mouth, then apologized to Saya. Akio didn't speak as he silently looked outside, with all the crowded people on the street, and the amount of cars that were on the road. He then heard Saya and Kohta's conversation.

"I think we should evacuate to the suburbs." Kohta suggested.

He saw Saya point towards outside the window.

"Cars aren't the only way to get out of here."

Akio could hear in the distance, an airplane taking off.

"The airport on the ocean, you're right!" Kohta said.

"It's far too dangerous to be anywhere in the city. I bet they would try to escape to…some island or some isolated area with strong military presence." Saya tried to think.

"You mean like Okanawa? The American Military stationed there isn't there to fight…OH! But the Self Defence Force is!"

"If the military has taken appropriate measures, then I'm betting Okidu or Qushu should be ok to…If the planes are leaving, then all the flights should be heading to those areas."

"So, you think we should head that way to?"

Akio suddenly jumped into their conversation.

"If we wanted to go there, we should've done it hours ago." He said.

"The area's filled with Self Defence Force and American Military may be managing to keep them under control." Saya explained.

"And do you think they might've adapted a strict policy of letting anyone else in?" Akio asked.

"Most likely." Saya responded.

"So Kohta, what would you in the situation?" Akio asked.

"I'd seclude myself…" Kohta responded, picturing himself playing a first person shooter.

"Kohta, what would happen if this was a worldwide thought?" Akio asked him.

"He's right ya know…" Saya said in agreement. "And also, what if people then made it a rule to keep communities as small as possible in order to survive?" She asked.

Saya then looked back at Shido.

"That's what he's begun to think…but I don't think he knows that himself." She said, gazing upon Shido looking down at one of his female students.

"I can sense his thoughts, and his thoughts may only be for his benefit." Akio said.

"Should I interrupt them?" Kohta asked, gripping his nail gun.

"Forget them Kohta…let them be. For now, let us discuss our concerns." Akio said.

"I really need to talk to somebody who I can trust…" Saya said, while she thought about Takashi's absence. "I could have talked to Komuro if he were here."

"Am I not trustworthy enough to talk to?" Akio asked.

"She likes Komuro…yeah…that's it." Kohta mumbled.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Saya yelled in defense.

Akio saw Saeko and Shizuka stand up near Saya's seat, then Saya was surprised of the fact that they had heard the conversation.

"What?!" Saya scolded.

"I'm worried about Komuro." Saeko admitted. "I just hope that they can hold out long enough to meet up with us…"

"Rei, Takashi, may the force be with you." Akio mumbled, without anyone hearing him.

* * *

><p>Rei and Takshi were coming up to a street where the sound of gunshots erupted, and flaming cars filled the air.<p>

"This is nuts! It's like a war!" Rei said.

"And we're front row center for it." Takashi responded. "Dangerous place to be, hold on tight!"

Takashi sped up the bike, and avoided the un-dead as best as he could, in which he was successful. His next obstacle was the living. One with a meat cleaver just missed Takashi and Rei, and they were also fortunate enough for a shotgun blast to miss them, and hit a car instead. They attempted to shoot them a second time, but only took out a zombie.

"We're not dead!" Rei said with relief. "Why are these guys shooting at us?" She questioned.

"World's gone crazy Rei! We can't trust anyone." Takashi briefly stated.

"Can't…trust…anyone."

As much as Rei hated the idea, she knew Takashi was right. They continued and then they noticed a bridge but Takashi turned away from it.

"The bridge was right there!" Rei said.

"I know, but didn't you see it?" Takashi asked.

Rei took a good look at the traffic rate on the bridge.

"At this rate we won't know when we'll cross. We'll head to Embetsu Bridge, then meet up with the teachers and the others." Takashi said.

Takashi began to accelerate forward once more.

* * *

><p>Shido was continuing to lecture his students, rambling about pride and family while the others watched, thinking how false his leadership was.<p>

"This guys a maniac…" Saya said.

"He actually sounds more like a recruiter for a religious cult group." Saeko commented.

"It doesn't sound like it, he is. I mean just look at them, just listening to his every word." Saya responded. "I need to get out of here." She then added.

"Well…I don't think we're going to keep the bus." Akio spoke up.

"Yeah…" Saeko agreed. "The roads look pretty bad, and we still need to cross Embetsu Bridge and head to the east police station to meet up with Komuro."

"Well…you're sure concerned about Komuro." Saya noticed. "Aren't you more concerned about your own family?" She questioned.

"Of course I am, but my father is my only family, and he's at the dojo overseas." Saeko explained. "So the only ones I need to be worrying about is myself and Komuro and…"

Saeko moved her eyes toward Akio without moving her head.

"Aaaaah…I see what's going on." Saya teasefully smiled.

"No, it's nothing like that." Saeko assured.

"Alright, let's get back to business before things get to out of hand. You were saying?"

"Well…I really don't care about anyone else. I mean look at me," Saeko then let out a smile, and confidentally said. "If anyone's going to make out of her alive, it's going to be me, right?"

"Do we not have faith in everyone else's survival?"

She was caught surprised with Akio standing in between the gap way, putting both his hands on the nearby chairs.

"So, where does everyone live?" Shizuka looked back and asked.

"On the other side of the bridge, same area as Komuro's." Saya responded.

"I'm not nearby. If we were near the school, I would be closer." Akio said.

"Really? Are you sure there's nothing you left behind that was important to you?" Saya asked.

"No…this." Akio grabbed the lightsaber at his side. "Is all I need." He then put it back on his belt.

"Alright." Saeko chimed.

"But what about your parents?" Shizuka asked.

"My mother is…she's…"

Everyone then understood what he was so hesitantly trying to explain.

"And my father…I don't know. He's been gone for two days, didn't leave a note or anything."

Akio then sat down, and turned away from Saeko to face Kohta.

"So Hirano, how about you?" He asked.

"My parents aren't in the neighbourhood. But…" Kohta put his hands together. "I'd go anywhere as long as I'm with Takagi."

Saya didn't say a word, and just looked at him, with a disgusted, freaked out look on her face.

"So Hirano…is your family close?" Saeko asked.

"Well…my father is a Jewelry merchant, so he's gone to Amsterdam to buy stones. And my mother is a fashion designer to-"

"You expect us to believe all that?!" Saya rudely interrupted.

Shizuka giggled at this moment, then mentioned if it were a manga, Kohta's dad would be the captain of a cruise ship.

Kohta kept his smile, and his funny mood.

"My grandpa actually was, and my grandma was a concert violinist."

Saya continued to be annoyed.

"Interesting history." Akio complimented.

Shizuka stood up then said that she wanted to come along with the group.

"You sure you would like to remain with us Miss Marikawa?" Akio asked.

"Well…both of my parents passed away years ago, and my relatives live far away. And I probably shouldn't be saying this but, I think Mr. Shido is kind of a douchebag."

The rest of the group then chuckled at Shizuka's last statement.

"So what do we do? I'm actually not familiar with this area." Saeko said.

"We need to check Embetsu Bridge first." Saya emphasized.

Shido was noticing the group, and turned to them to wonder they were discussing. As he then stated that they needed to work together, Saya then told him about her groups plan to split from the bus.

"Well." Shido gave the group a glare. "If that's what you've decided, go right ahead, I won't stop you Takagi. How could I? This is a free country after all. However…" He then stared at Shizuka. "I'm afraid you'll have to remain Miss Marikawa."

Shizuka then gasped, responding to him.

"Losing the doctor is a blow to our current situation."

Shido then straightened his glasses, then continued his request.

"Would you please stay, what do you say? There are students who are relying on you."

Shido began to walk towards the group, specifically for Shizuka. Akio put his hand on the lightsaber, with full intention to hold him back however, Kohta was faster to react. He used his nail gun to shoot at Shido, and the nail rubbed against his check, leaving a mark, and hitting a bus chair in the end.

"You…you shot at me." Shido said, petrified.

"I missed you on purpose…Douchebag." Kohta told him.

"But…you're not a violent student!"

"How many of my fellow students do you think I killed in school yesterday? And I can kill you too! For all THE WAYS YOU MADE FUN OF ME!"

Kohta further explained he was holding back his rage for a long time. Due to the circumstances though, nothing is normal, and there is no need to hold back anymore.

"That's why I'm able to kill now! And I can even kill real people too! Starting with the ones who made fun of me!"

Shido backed away, feeling threatened by Kohta.

"I made fun? You don't understand! I always held you in such high-esteem!"

Kohta turned back to his friends, then told them this was the opportunity to go.

Everyone leaped out but Saeko, who stood at the doorway.

"You're such a man, I'm impressed." She complimented.

Her and Kohta then leapt out of the bus, and ran up a flight of stairs, following the rest of the group, to where they would get to one of the bridges, which was Embetsu Bridge. Akio was up front but held back everyone back.

"Something isn't right…"

He took the lightsaber in hand, and the green blade extended.

"What? What is it?" Saeko asked.

He turned to his left, no surprise, there were zombies there, along with vehicles blocking the rest of the path.

"Just go get 'em!" Saya yelled.

He was about to do just that when an unexpected explosion just occurred, which caused him to launch into the air, and land near the zombies. The group looked up, and saw a dark blue armored coated person, with a jet pack, hovering above Akio's position. They hesitated, and was unsure of how to react to this situation.

"YOU'RE DEAD JEDI!" The masked man yelled through a mic in the mask.

Akio was able to find his strength to stand up once more and noticed his lightsaber which landed in the middle of the bridge. He reached out with his hand, to try and force it back to him however, the armored man fired a grappling hook at his hands. Before the lightsaber could be within Akio's reach, he found himself being dragged by the masked armored individual, past the zombies, and his friends. Kohta aimed carefully with his nail gun to try and help Akio.

"You don't want to get him killed!" Saya said, putting her arm in front of Kohta's weapon.

"Don't worry...I'll get him in the right spot." Kohta said, concentrated.

"Why would anyone...?" Shizuka wondered.

"People still probably hate Jedi..." Saya responded.

"But..." Shizuka continued to watch as Akio found a way to get back on his feet, and jump up into the air. "I thought there were no more Jedi. I thought he just had that blade because he was lucky."

They watched as Akio's backpack flew off of his back, when he launched himself forward to kick his foe. The kick was effective, and it made the person collide into one of the bridges beam structures, causing the jet pack to fly off, and combust near the undead. Akio, with grappling hook around his hands, started to sprint towards his attacker, who took out an oddly shaed pistol, and fired a laser(not a bullet!) that missed Akio, who was in the air, preparing to kick his attacker down. He landed a blow to the person's stomach and the armored man began to fall off the bridge.

"NOT GOOD!" Akio screamed.

He found himself launching off of the bridge, into the water.

"AKIO!" The group screamed.

There was a couple of zombies that remained on the bridge. Saeko took out her aggression by knocking down the zombies the best she could with her wooden sword, with a bash to the head. She looked down, but couldn't see Akio anywhere. She noticed behind her was still plenty of the un-dead to put down.

"ANYONE WANT TO LEND ME A HAND?!" She screamed.

She went ahead, and jumped forward to hit the zombies, and Kohta began to use his nail gun. There were still a good amount of zombies to kill, and Kohta began to complain about his ammunition. A couple seconds in and, they saw a motorcycle in the air, noticing Rei and Takashi. When they landed, Rei hopped off of the motorcycle and used her spear to stab zombies. Takashi threw Kohta the revolver he had found, and Kohta killed one zombie and smiled. Next, he used the motorcycle to knock down a couple zombies, then he drove toward's Saeko.

"Give me your hand!" He yelled.

Saeko did as he told her, and Takashi used the motorcycle to spin her into the air, and when she landed, Saeko knocked down the remaining zombies. There was no more zombies.

"Amazing..." Shizuka gasped.

Rei was happy to see that Shizuka was okay, and she ran up to her, and embraced her in a hug.

"Miyamoto!" Shizuka happily shreaked. "What a coincidence!"

"What's a coincidence?" Rei questioned, muffled by the nurse's chest.

Shizuka looked at Takashi, and said it was also a coincidence that he was here too, while rubbing Rei's head. Takashi turned to see Saeko holding her wooden sword in one hand, the other was the lighsaber and backpack that Akio dropped.

"I guess this mean's that Tokonosu Bridge is blocked too." Saeko sighed.

"Right...there's no way out." Takashi responded.

Saeko then looked off to the sunset in the distance.

"Akio...he's..."

"He was a great fighter, we'll miss him." Takashi said.

"But I have to confess, I'm glad that you're okay Komuro." Saeko smiled.

"Glad you're ok too!" Takashi responded.

Rei was upset looking back at Takashi and Saeko for two reasons. One: Takashi... And Two: Akio's Lightsaber and no Akio.

"What happened to Akio?" Takashi asked.

"HE WAS BLOWN UP!" Saya yelled, behind him.

Takashi turned around to face Saya.

"Yeah! I heard it, but not sure if it was bad or not..." Takashi said.

"I can't believe he's gone..." Rei said, with a low tone.

Meanwhile, Kohta was preoccupied, wondering where Takashi had found the revolver. He went on about the gun's facts, which the group was slightly annoyed about.

"Oh...Akio. Right."

**Later...**

Willing to keep moving forward with a plan, they went below the bridge to discuss their next move, while discussing what happened previously.

"We got off the bus, but the road was blocked. That's why we haven't been able to cross the river." Saeko explained.

Saya was looking at the water bed, and she said that the water had risen.

"I have a thought...it's been a stressful day. Why don't we just call it quits for now?" Shizuka recommended.

"Call it a day?" Kohta asked.

"Yes." Shizuka answered. "My friends flat is near by, it's just a short walk from here."

"You're boyfriends place?" Saya asked.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Shizuka waved her hands, correcting Saya. "It's nothing like that. It's my girlfriends apartment." She stopped moving her hands, then explained that her friend is always busy in her job so, Shizuka was entrusted with a pair of keys to watch the place while she was away.

Kohta was the one to ask what the apartment was like.

"Is it a high rise? Does is have a good view of the surrounding areas?"

"Yeah! It's a duplex standing along the river. There's a convenient store nearby too, and plus a car! Ya know, the one's that look like a tank?" She spread her arms out to emphasize her point. "BIG!"

"I don't care about a car, as much as a shower." Saya said, picking her hand through her bloody hair. "I've never felt more dirtier in my life!"

"I couldn't agree with you more..." Kohta said, in a trance.

Saya kicked him down on the ground.

"What do you mean by that?!"

Takashi then volunteered to go check out the place with his motorcycle, while the others stayed behind. A couple minutes passed, then they heard a splash come from the water.

"Akio?! Is that you?" Saeko called down.

She looked down at the water then noticed that Akio truly survived! On his mouth was a device on his mouth, with curves at the end. He took it off, then coughed out water, and shook off as much water as he could from his clothes and Jedi hood.

"Yup...Jedi are amazing..." Saya stared.

Akio noticed Saeko holding out his backpack and lightsaber.

"T-t-t-thanks!" He shivered, taking back his items.

"Alright, wha-a-a-a-at di-di-di-di-did I miss?" Akio asked, still shivering.


	7. Chapter 7: Drawn Back

Akio used the force to separate the water from his clothing, then he sat down to explain who his attacker was.

"I am unaware of his identity, but I do know someone wants me back…Someone's hunting me."

"Ok…who would possibly want you back?" Kohta asked.

"DUH! He obviously had a master, and OBVIOUSLY, Akio was useful to him or her." Saya responded, with her usual arrogant attitude.

"EXACTLY." Akio responded. "But I'm not going back, and…running away from you guys will just make matters worse."

"Why would you want to run away again?" Kohta asked.

"Because if I run away, they'll come after you. If I stay, they'll come after you."

"Meaning?" Saeko asked.

"Trust me. If I were to go right now, they'll draw me in by capturing you all." Akio responded.

"And if you stay, they won't come for us right away!" Rei said.

"Mhmm." Akio nodded. "So I suggest we move forward with a plan."

"Well, Miss Shizuka went with Takashi to check an apartment that belongs to her friend, nearby." Rei explained.

"In addition to a car…" Kohta said, with glimmering eyes.

"Alright, but I suggest that we move forward with extreme caution." Akio said.

"I agree. If he's wanted by somebody like he says, we need to keep an eye out for more than the dead." Saeko stated.

A roar of a motorcycle then filled the air. Akio looked up, and there was Takashi and Shizuka.

"HEY! Look who's alive!" Takashi called down.

"Glad to still be breathing." Akio smirked.

Shizuka ran down the stairs, and embraced Akio in a warm hug.

"Glad you're safe!" She squealed.

"I'm glad to…" He responded.

They then let go of each other.

"WAIT! How did you even survive?" Takashi asked.

Akio reached for his belt, then pulled out his specified Jedi breather from one of the packets, and then put it on his mouth. It covered the entire inside of his mouth, and the design had curves that ran along a small distance from his mouth.

"Can you even talk with that thing on?" Saya asked.

Akio shook his head, assuring her that they can't talk with the breather on. He then took it off and put it away.

"It literally sticks my mouth to it, so I don't drop it or breathe in water." Akio explained.

"How long does it last?" Shizuka asked.

"Two hours." Akio responded.

"Ok, I think that settles everything. Let's go." Takashi said.

Everyone nodded, then they began to make their way to the high rise that Shizuka had been previously described.

* * *

><p>The pursuer that attacked Akio Jin previously, was sitting found a way to take cover near a sewage drain. The armored individual then reached for a communicator, then established a com-link.<p>

"Did you eliminate him?" The voice of a whispering Mr. Shido came through the communicator.

"No sir, I still believe he's alive."

"FOOL! I hired you, to kill a Jedi, not to fail!" Shido angrily whispered.

"Well-"

"Perhaps you would like to discuss this with my boss, Mr. Fett."

He began to cringe at the thought, as he knew what could possibly happen. A rasping breathing effect was suddenly being heard from his communicator.

"My master and I are most…displeased with your progress Bounty Hunter." A harsh, mechanical feminine voice said.

"I shall take my leave, and take him. If he does not come with me, I will kill him and his allies."

"You will do no such thing. You will re-arm yourself, and you will strike them tomorrow in the morning light."

"But my Lord, you do want him as soon as possible correct.

"Patience Bounty Hunter, or this will be the last time you fail me."

"Understood." The bounty hunter snarled.

"Remember, if they are not alive, we will not pay you in the end."

The communicator turned off, making the rasping breath vanish from his hearing.

* * *

><p>A Sith Lord, contained within a pressurized dark suit somewhere beneath Tokonosu City, had just completed the transmission. Contained within the suit was once a strong, beautiful Jedi Knight, now a corrupt, scarred Sith Lord.<p>

"Lord Rin…"

The Sith turned to see the master, entering her meditation room. He was a rather aged man, wearing a dark cloak over his face, and he was looking down at his apprentice.

"I see that your first attempt to bring our old companion back was an unfortunate failure."

"Yes master."

"He has grown strong, and he will rule by our side once more!"

"His feelings with his new friends are strong master. I have never felt such a bond from him for a long time."

"That will be his weakness my apprentice."

"He will join us, or die."

"Indeed he will Darth Rin…"

The female Sith's master began to walk out, letting out a typical confident evil laugh. The dark lord sat down and called out into the force, while thinking about the fallen Jedi that once represented who she was before.

"Akio…Akio. Come back to us...It is the only way."

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night…<strong>

The group arrived at the apartment, and the first thing they were greeted by was a HUM-V, as Kohta recognized it as the Military Mark Two.

"Told you! Looks like a tank right?" Shizuka smiled.

"I see that your friend is no ordinary person." Akio said, crossing his arms.

Rei looked up at the complex's staircase that was blocked by a fence.

"I don't think they can jump over the fence. So we may be able to get a good night's sleep."

Akio Jin had actually received the force calling from the dark lord but however dismissed it as a figment of his imagination, and he thought it wasn't relevent enough to tell the group. The only thing however he needed to tell in time was, the history of the past owner of the green bladed lightsaber he currently possessed. The second thing he wanted to focus on was, reconstructing his own lightsaber, so he may fight with a pair of lightsabers that may give the group a bigger advantage.

"And speaking of Jumping over."

Akio leaped into the air, and landed over the fence where he stood on the staircase, and everyone stared with bewilderment and awe in their eyes.

"I will see if it's safe."

Akio went out of their sight as he went to the top. It only took a few seconds for the group to hear the sounds of a lightsaber being activated, and the sound of it cutting through multiple targets, along with the groaning and moaning of the undead. The sound of lightsaber cuts died down, and all that remained was the frequent sound of a still lightsaber.

"We're good!" Akio waved, holding the green blade.

Everyone went inside the gate and climbed upstairs, which then Akio deactivated the lightsaber, and they were glimpsing at the Jedi's work that was just performed. What was once dead and torn apart with bite marks, was now dead and torn apart with severe visible burn marks.

"Ok, let's go inside..." Saya said, covering her mouth.

Everyone was actually somewhat bothered by the smell of still burning dead flesh that still lingered from the cuts from the lightsaber. It didn't take long for the stench to dye down however. And they made it inside the apartment.

"Welcome everyone!" Shizuka said, turning on a light.

Everyone looked around to see to the left was a kitchen. Akio walked forward, then to his right where he looked inside to notice a large bathroom. Everyone went around on a little tour with Shizuka upstairs. He continued to self tour the apartment, and found a living room with a couple of couches placed in it, along with a rug in the center.

_Perfect... _His mind thought.

He tossed his Jedi hood onto the couch, along with the green lightsaber, then sat down in the middle of the rug. He sat down, examining his bag, then took out the lightsaber parts and closely examined them.

"Alright...I've built this before." He mumbled to himself.

He took the parts outside of the plastic containter then layed them in front of him.

"Alright...use the force, think, relax, let go." He told himself.

He switched from sitting position to the two knees sitting position.

Akio began to concentrate, closing his eyes, putting it together, and to his satisfaction, he could sense that all of the parts were coming together correctly. Finally, after a couple of years, he will be able to use his own Jedi blade once more. The last part moved into place, making the lightsaber complete. It finally landed on the ground gently, then to clear his head, he lay down on one of the couches, and looked up at HIS lightsaber. The lightsaber's design was inspired by his father's lightsaber, who took inspiration from a Jedi Knight named Anakin Skywalker that was told in a mythical story that his father had once shown him.

The lightsaber itself, was wider than the green bladed lightsaber he possessed, and the outer casing was more solid and heavier than the green lightsaber. He then lit up the lightsaber, extending its blue blade in front of his face.

"Akio…"

Saeko was there, witnessing the Jedi's satisfied expression upon building the lightsaber. Akio turned off the lightsaber, and gave his full attention to her.

"Hirano and Komuro are checking upstairs for anything we can use. And…well…we're going to get cleaned. We need some privacy."

Akio didn't want to move from the couch, he tried resisting a once again occurring headache, with a part of the dark side of the force calling out to him.

"I need to lie here…I'm…my head. Need time for recover…" He softly spoke.

"Ok, but you better not be lying!" Saeko responded.

"I'm not…"

Before he could finish, Saeko could tell he was in fact not lying. Akio fell asleep, with an arm off the couch, and the lightsaber falling out of his hands. Saeko informed Takashi and Kohta that Akio was asleep in the downstairs living room.

**Moments Later...**

Takashi and Kohta were in the upstairs bedroom. There was a bed covered with a purple blanket, and there were two lockers, in addition there was a patio overlooking the city and nearby buildings.

They going through some lockers in the upstairs bedroom. One locker was able to be opened, and there was a crossbow and arrows, little packets of bullets that were layed out, along with a pair of advanced binoculars. There was laughter coming from the girls downstairs, who were currently trying to take a bath.

"Sounds like they're having fun..." Takashi said.

"Wanna go take a peak?" Kohta asked. "You know we're supposed to right?"

"I don't want to die just yet..." Takashi responded. "Especially with what Akio mentioned." He added.

He then went back to the bullets.

"I'm going to be really upset if there's nothing in here!"

"There's gotta be. We found the ammo, so there's gotta be something in here." Kohta said.

"Whatever...let's do it!"

Takashi and Kohta grabbed a crowbar, then they both took grip of it. They used their body weight to push forward and successfully open the locker. They fell straight, causing them to inflict slight pain, but they got up and found that they found what they were looking for.

Kohta was the one especially pumped. "I JUST KNEW IT!" He said, clenching a fist.

They glanced at the three weapons that were in the locker.

"So she lives her with a friend of hers. I wonder who she could be?" Takashi said.

Kohta picked up one of the weapons, then started to express his knowledge with pride.

"Springfield M1A1 Supermatch, it's semi-automatic. But M14 full automatic is nothing but a waste of bullets."

"Uh...chill out dude." Takashi said.

Kohta continued to ignore him, and examined the other weapon.

"No...you can't get this in Japan!" He said, holding a sniper rifle. "They just modified an AR-10. What's left in the locker is a crossbow. It's a descendant of the one robinhood used. Barnette Wildcat C5, made in Britain, you can even kill a bear with it!"

Takashi pulled out the last weapon from the locker, and that made Kohta excited again.

"THAT'S A ITHACA M37 RIOT SHOTGUN! It's a sick shotgun made by Americans! It even played a big part in the Vietnam War!"

Takashi cocked the shotgun, and moved the muzzle towards Kohta.

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" Kohta freaked. "DON'T EVER POINT A THING LIKE THAT AT ANYONE EVEN UNLOADED! But if you do...Shoot to kill."

"Roger that..." Takashi plainly responded.

Takashi was actually thinking he may have to use the gun for more than just the zombies.

"I hope that's the only thing I need to point at..."

"Ya know...if it ever comes down to it..." Kohta knew what Takashi meant, then he grinned. "If I happen to get bit, don't you think twice about blasting my head off!"

"Same to you! And what about Akio?" Takashi responded.

"I think he already knows!" Kohta said. "ALRIGHT! It's a deal!" Kohta picked up the AR-10, and put a full magazine in.

The two then sat down to put more bullets into the magazines.

* * *

><p>Akio was actually entering his own mind. He was able to hear, and the girls giggling brought him back to memories of a girl he's been thinking about, and will continue to think about, Mizuki Muto. The last memory he had about Mizuki was when he was on the bus, leaving Fujimi Academy. That memory was about mere lightsaber sparring, and the start of something between the two Jedi. This memory however, was him and Mizuki, wearing the school uniform, running up a grassy filled hill, with cherry blossom trees filling the autumn air. He was fourteen, while Mizuki was fifteen.<p>

He remembered now...this was the day where it has been one full year ever since their relationship had formed. He could sense the bond was present, and strong in his younger self with the female Jedi. All he could see was, him and Mizuki sitting down at the top of the hill, overlooking Tokonosu City together, while Mizuki was lying on Akio's shoudler, with delight and happiness painted on her face.

"You could never have made me happier Akio Jin..." She said.

The current Akio just watched the memory of himself, remaining silent beside Mizuki, and smiling at her.

"I probably couldn't have been better with a lightsaber today without your help. Thank you Mizuki."

"And, I've been meaning to give you a prize for your continued effort in our lightsaber training throughout the past year." Mizuki said.

_Here we go..._ The current Akio said.

"What? Being a Jedi, there's no prize." Akio said.

"Oh?"

"I mean, when people realize the importance of Jedi again, the prize of using our powers for good, and helping others, that's what I'm awaiting."

The current Akio thought to himself about this past statement, and was proud because, he was using his Jedi powers for the protection of Takashi and his other friends.

"But you forget Akio, I'm the one to give you your prize today."

Mizuki pinned Akio down to the ground, and moved her lips towards his, and they were locked into a hard kiss. Afterwards, Akio's face was flushed out, red, and speechless.

That was the end of the vision, and the end of his dream. He suddenly woke up from his sleep. Sounds of a shower, and the girls giggling still were still emulating around the first floor, and he needed to go see what Takashi and Kohta have been up to.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright...that's Chapter 7. Hope you enjoyed! Please give me your thoughts! Am I going to fast, to slow? WHATEVER! Give me your thoughts.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Fear of Loss

When Akio got to the upstairs bedroom, he noticed Takashi and Kohta weren't in the room, and there were a couple of guns that were lay down by the bed. He looked towards the patio entrance and walked onto the patio, seeing Takashi was with Kohta, and he was looking into a pair of binoculars, while at the same time, Akio could feel death around him.

"I see that you've already prepared." Akio said, crossing his arms.

The two jumped, and was somewhat surprised that Akio was behind them.

"Oh, I see that you've already prepared…to?" Kohta asked, noticing the different lightsaber.

"I'm ready for anything, and I'm hoping that it wasn't foolish of leaving the other one downstairs." Akio responded.

"So Akio, what do you feel? And how do you feel?" Takashi asked.

"I'm okay, however I do believe that others are not." Akio said, pointing out in the distance. "Screams of terror and pain. I can feel it." He then clenched his fists, trying to block out his dreams he had while asleep.

"Are you okay man?" Kohta asked.

"I'm fine…Just fine…"

Akio walked back inside, and took a glimpse of the weapons that were lay down, and Takashi joined him.

"I've had enough looking at people getting eaten." Takashi said.

"Well in this new world, we will have to deal with this daily. Eventually we will not be bothered." Akio responded.

"OK! I WANNA KNOW!" Takashi yelled. "How are you so calm?" He then questioned.

"Because…because I choose to. It keeps me at peace, ever since…ever since…"

The thought of a lightsaber stabbing through someone, and his older friend, Mizuki, begging for mercy, struck back at him once more.

"Nothing…" Akio shook his head. "It just helps, you know, when you're the only one who can move objects with their minds, and you're being hunted down for who you are. I can take time, and ease my mind, let go. That's was part of my training as a Jedi."

Takashi nodded with some confusion, but agreed with Akio's statement. Akio leaned to the side, seeing that Kohta was focused on looking at something through the binoculars.

"Hey, turn on the TV."

Takashi did as Kohta asked, and it came up with a news report. The first thing that was showing was a group, led by this man who was wearing a light hard hat, and dark clothing. People were shouting and repeating the leader's words, saying they condemn the actions and tyranny of the police, and a biological weapon developed by the Japanese and American governments.

"WHAT BIOLOGICAL WEAPON?!" Takashi questioned, surprised.

"There can't be any science explaining why the dead rise once more." Akio said.

"This could all be some Government propaganda." Kohta suggested. "Maybe-"

A gunshot was then heard from a distance in the TV.

"What could have that…?"

Akio went over to the patio, and grabbed the binoculars. He used them to look at the bridge, and he saw that there was a crowd of zombies approaching a small group of police men. After a couple of shots, he saw a woman, holding a lifeless child in her arms. And Akio could hear what she was saying, thanks to his abilities.

"MY BABY! My girls is still alive! Help her!"

The lifeless little body of the mother's girl moved, and that live girl wasn't really alive anymore, she was undead. The girl bit her own mother on the neck, and that's when Akio turned away, and went back into the room.

"You have no idea, what I just saw…"

One more gunshot was heard from the TV, and the leader continued to protest.

"SEE WHAT THEY'VE DONE?! THEY'RE KILLING OFF CITIZENS AT RANDOM! DON'T TOLERATE THE TYRANNY OF THE POLICE!"

"These protests remind me of something…" Akio said.

"What exactly?" Takashi asked.

"When the Jedi purge occurred, there were protests like this all over the world. History repeats itself."

They turned back to the TV, and a police officer walked up to the protest leader and asked him to disband. The leader refused, then the officer said that he had been given orders to do anything he thought he was necessary.

"Three…" Akio whispered.

The police man raised his firearm with one hand towards the leader's head.

"Two…"

The officer then ended the leader's life, putting a bullet through his forehead, and his lifeless body remained on the ground, with blood exiting the body. The TV then cut out with static.

"One."

"Man…we've gotta get out of here." Takashi said.

"NOT YET." Akio boldly exclaimed.

Akio was still focusing and processing what had just occurred, and he could feel a presence coming from the bed behind them. He actually jumped, and stood with his lightsaber in hand, pointing it, deactivated, towards the bed. It was a false alarm, as it was only Shizuka. She had just finished the bath, and was wearing nothing but a towel. And…she was trying to grab Takashi, and trying to kiss him. Takashi managed to push her away.

"_At least I didn't have to do anything…" _Akio said in his mind.

He was then surprised that Shizuka was crawling towards the end of the bed, towards him. He pointed a finger at Shizuka, and held her back with the force.

"That's as far as you go."

Shizuka was somewhat disappointed with Akio's attitude.

"Aw…don't be like that you two."

She then crawled to Kohta, as she hoped that he would be more co-operative.

"Come to darling…"

Kohta actually co-operated with Shizuka, and actually got a kiss from her on the cheek, which made Kohta's face turn dark red, and have a nose-bleed. To Akio, this was more reminders of his past, so he stormed downstairs, caging in his sadness and anger. He didn't even hear the trio (well, not Kohta, he was still in slight shock and happiness) upstairs attempting to call him back.

When he got downstairs, he didn't see Saya, Saeko, or Rei anywhere. He was relieved as he didn't want to accidentally compromise their privacy, and he didn't want to start a breakdown in front of them, even though they may see it eventually, he couldn't delay the inevitable.

He was near the kitchen, and he was staring at a wall, trying to relax but, even if he was loyal to the Jedi code, he couldn't hold back the anger inside of him. He was able to control the powers of the force, but he still actually got upset and threw his lightsaber behind him on the ground, and began to bang the wall with his fists, and also with his head.

Each blow to the wall, he couldn't stop thinking about Mizuki no matter how hard he tried. He knows the green lightsaber was Mizuki's, and he could still picture her holding the weapon. He wasn't sure, he was thinking about getting rid of it but, they needed weapons, and this would definitely offer support in the group's survival.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder, which made him halt his episode of rage. He turned over to see it was Rei, wearing a pink tank top.

"I'm fine…" Akio snarled.

He put his head against the wall and closed his eyes, and tried to block out some tears. As much as he wanted to share his story, he just didn't want to.

"You don't look fine, just let me…let me help you! PLEASE."

Akio stayed silent, and his thoughts were still racing through his mind.

"Look…I know that you probably don't want to share whatever's going through your mind Akio but please, can you calm down? I wouldn't want any of my friends like this."

Rei picked up Akio's lightsaber, and snuck her arms around his body to put it back into his hands, which also made Rei hug Akio.

"Alright Rei."

He accepted the lightsaber back, then he turned around to see that Rei wasn't wearing a skirt or pants. She was only in panties, and that made Akio turn his head away in a split second.

"No, it's fine, ignore what I'm wearing." Rei said.

Akio straightened himself, and stared at Rei's face.

"Sorry…I just have too much to think about. And I understand that you do as well."

"Hmmm…?" Rei raised an eyebrow.

"I know, you want to find your parents," Akio could sense Rei's thoughts, but didn't include the thoughts of Hisashi dead. "And…I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying." Akio promised, putting his lightsaber back on his belt.

"I gotta say, that your uh…weapon, is heavier than I thought it would be." Rei said.

"Just like a gun right?" Akio asked.

Rei nodded in agreement, and smiled, thinking about when Takashi first held the pistol.

"The other lightsaber I have…it belonged to a friend, a close friend…one I wouldn't forget so easily, one who supported me, one who would never ignore me..." Akio explained, but began to trail off.

"I see…" Rei nodded.

Akio was finally calm, and he smiled back at Rei, then went to the other room where he placed the Jedi hood and green lightsaber previously. His items and backpack were still there, but he saw Saya asleep on one of the couch's with a blue tank top, and small sized dark shorts. He quietly grabbed the lightsaber, hood, and backpack, and brought them back to where he was before, near the bottom of the stairs. Rei was about to go upstairs, but Akio stopped her for a second, and showed her the other lightsaber.

"I think I'm going to entrust someone here with it." He stated, putting it in Rei's hands.

"Give it to Saeko, she loves sword fighting!" Rei recommended, handing it back. "Why is it much lighter and thinner than yours?" She then asked.

"But, I'm allowing anyone to use it though! And to answer your question," Akio ignited the green lightsaber. "My friend was more flexible fighter than me."

"So, you'd let me use it?!" Rei questioned.

"If you need to yes." Akio nodded, deactivating the lightsaber.

Rei gave Akio one more smile before walking up the stairs. He felt better, felt happier.


	9. Chapter 9: Spirit

Rei was glad that she could make the only Jedi in the group feel better. She was in a rather happy mood but, that changed when she saw Takashi carrying Shizuka in a way, her mood was somewhat modified.

"Am I interrupting anything?" She asked, approaching him.

"Well…You're not interrupting anything." Takashi said.

"Hmm?!"

"But if this were another…time." Takashi trailed off.

"HEY."

Rei's eyes brightened due to her exhaustion.

"You look really good in threes! All of a sudden there's a bunch of you-"

Rei then fell on her own, and moaned tiredly.

"Come on! Not you to!" Takashi said.

"I guess I'm just exhausted." She said, looking down. "I can't believe it's only been one day." Rei put her hands on her head. "I can't get a hold of my mom or dad and…Hisashi's dead to…" Rei let out a little bit of tears, and Takashi could only glare as she did mention Hisashi, and he was still guilty for finishing him back at the school.

He walked downstairs and placed Shizuka gently on a rug in the living room, and covered her up with a blanket, and he looked up to see that Saya was asleep on the couch, in which he tried hard to look away. Takashi sighed, then looked up to see Akio covered by his Jedi hood, putting both hands on top of one another while they were at his stomach level.

"I know what it's like…" He whispered.

Takashi gave him a confused stare, then Akio put his head down.

"The person who you once thought was there, is gone. The person you once cared about, gone. By your own hand."

Akio silently turned around and walked out the front door, leaving Takashi confused, and somewhat upset. _How did he know? Did he hear us on the roof? _Takashi wondered.

He didn't want to make things more stressful than it already was so, he decided to go to the kitchen and find something in the fridge.

"Komuro…" He heard Saeko. "Late night snake will be ready soon, and tomorrow's lunch to."

"I love girls' houses." Takashi said, looking at the beverages in the fridge. "They're so stoc-" Takashi looked at Saeko, and noticed something that instantly made him speechless. She was cooking and she was in an apron that left her backside exposed, so that he saw her dark thong.

"Stocked! I mean stocked!" He yelled.

"Hmm, what's wrong?" Saeko asked.

It didn't take long for her to realize it. "Oh, you mean this old thing?" She asked looking down at the apron, and adjusted it. "Terrible isn't it? I couldn't find a size that fit me so until I'm done doing laundry but I guess it's a little to revealing."

"No, it's ok. I haven't noticed a ti- a thing. We should be prepared, they could come att-attack."

Saeko smiled at Takashi's embarrassing look.

"You, Hirano, and Akio are looking out for us, that's sweet. I want you to know how much that means to me Takashi. I mean, I really want you to know."

From what Saeko had just said, Takashi's eyes widened, and he couldn't hold back a smirk.

"Hey Takashi!"

Takashi looked up to the stairs to see that Rei was calling down.

"Come up here!" She demanded.

"You better listen to her." Saeko said, turning back to the food that was being cooked. "At times a girl can pretend to be helpless."

"Do you Miss Busijima?" Takashi asked.

Saeko choked out a laugh then said, "I want to be called Saeko by my friends."

Takashi attempted to pronounce the name, but had some trouble.

"You can call me that after practising." Saeko smiled.

Rei continued to demand for Takashi to go to Rei up the stairs, and he did go.

* * *

><p>Akio was outside, and he was sitting cross-legged, looking up at the night sky, and patting both lightsabers at his side. He felt the force around him through the wind, and it was comforting him, making him relax, blocking out the feeling of death temporarily. He was still able to hear voices of the dead, but the two he tried to reach out to was, the couple Takuzo and Naomi, and he felt both of their presences. The Jedi and deceased couple alike, were both eager to make conversation.<p>

"I see you both have found peace." Akio started to say.

"It was all thanks to you!" The spirit of Naomi squealed.

"I know we both died a horrible death back at the school, but I think that I have you to thank for it Jedi." Takuzo's spirit said.

"No…" Akio chuckled softly. "No. You will thank the will of the force. It was the force that gave you two the power to live once more together, not me." Just then, Akio actually sniffled lightly.

"Thank you Akio!" Naomi said, happily.

Akio smiled and chuckled. "Never heard that in a long time, until now…"

"Akio Jin, I apologize if I must ask but…were you once in love?" Tokozu asked.

"Mmm…" Akio started to squeeze the top of his nose while shaking his head. "As of matter of fact, yes." He then grabbed the green bladed lightsaber on his left, and looked at it. "I had a friend. I could call her many things. I called her my mentor, my friend, my savior and…" The Jedi started to stutter a bit while putting the lightsaber back.

"Tokozu, he doesn't have to tell us if he doesn't want to." Naomi whispered.

"Naomi, it is alright." Akio assured her. "Now, as I was saying. I could call her the love of my life."

"Mizuki?" Tokozu hesitantly asked.

"Yes-" Akio stopped himself then realised something. "You both have been watching me, haven't you?"

"We're so sorry!" Naomi cried.

"No…I'm sorry. I had the opportunity to save her, but she's gone forever."

Akio lowered his head in shame. The spirits could feel the grief that surrounded the Jedi.

"At least with Takashi and everyone, I have been presented a second chance. I'm glad to have taken it." Akio said.

"I'm so glad we were able to talk Akio! I know you'll do your best!" Naomi said in her most supportive way.

The two spirits began to fade from his mind, and once again, he was left with the sights of the night sky, and the dead silence of the city, mixed with distant sounds of people far away at a nearby bridge. He wasn't too worried currently, his hunters were of absence currently, so he could still ease his mind for the time being.

When he entered the apartment once more and went back near the kitchen, he looked up to see Takashi's back against the staircase handrail, and Rei was on top of him.

_Great anger and grief, I can feel it. _Akio thought.

Without speaking, he turned and walked over to Saeko, who was still preparing food for later use.

"Are you alright Akio?" Saeko asked.

"Yes…" Akio lifted the hood, revealing his face. "I'm fine."

"Tell me, what were you doing outside?" Saeko asked.

"Reflection, meditation. It keeps me calm, it suppresses my anger." Akio responded.

"I find myself to do the same." Saeko said.

"Being a Warrior, Jedi or in your case, Boshido, we need peace and purpose in order to fight." Akio stated.

"So far, I think you're a great warrior! A great Jedi!" Saeko complimented. "I'm glad you've come along, and I really want you to know how much it means to me!"

"A thank you will suffice." Akio told her.

Saeko didn't have a thought of criticizing Akio or his morals. She was starting to think of him as more like a part of her talking back.

The sounds of a barking dog were being heard from outside. Akio went out the front door to see what the matter was, and he got his answer as he looked down near the streets below the apartment complex a hoard of the undead gathering, reaching up. He went back inside to inform Saeko.

"There's more outside, attempting to reach out to us. You must understand that a lightsaber can make a lot of noise. I'm not going to attract more attention."

Just then a gunshot erupted from outside, and Akio stormed upstairs to the patio where Takashi and Kohta were also looking down at the streets, armed with their weapons. Kohta was also now wearing a ballistic vest.

"Our situation is becoming more fragile." He said.

"Couldn't you just use your powers to blow them away or something?" Kohta asked.

"That's going to bring a lot more attention towards us." Akio responded honestly. "Remember Hirano, it's not only the undead that we need to be concerned about."

Kohta was then reminded of Akio being hunted, and he along with the rest of the group were affected as well.

"He's right."

The three turned around to see Saeko join them. "He can't do anything about it. You need to trust him."

Saeko laid out her hand to get the binoculars handed to her. She looked down into the streets, and saw one man armed with a shotgun, being eaten alive by a hoard of zombies in the distance.

"It's worse." Saeko said.

"I can't stand it!" Takashi started to stomp back inside the house.

"But if you shoot them, then what?" Kohta asked.

"Isn't it obvious?! I shoot them and-"

"Haven't you forgotten?" Saeko cut in. "They react to every little sound Komuro."

She walked back inside with the binoculars at her side, passing Takashi and Akio, then turned off the bedroom lights with a touch sensitive switch.

"As for the living, they swarm around like bugs looking for the light, looking for us. We need to stay in the dark."

Saeko's statement made Akio slightly shiver, as that's what he's tried to do his whole life as a Jedi.

"Here." She offered the binoculars back to Taksahi. "Take a good look out there, and you better get used to it. I'm afraid that being manly is no longer good enough to survive anymore. And Akio," She turned to the Jedi, clenching his fists, while handing Takashi the binouclars. "I'm sorry, I probably summed up your life saying this."

"No need for apologies. At least my experience can aid you all, even if it sounds like I suffered." Akio said, going downstairs.

Saeko then told Akio to wait for her downstairs, as she began to head towards the stairs.

"I thought out of any of us, you would look at things a little differently." Takashi said.

Saeko turned and said, "I'm not being cruel. I'm sorry Komuro, this is just the way things are now. I'm not saying that I like it."

She turned back to the stairs and began to descend back down where the lights were still on. When she reached the bottom, she saw Rei staring as Akio in a rather passionate, excited face.

"Hi Akio!" Rei squealed happily.

He looked into the brown-haired girl's eyes, and noticed the direction her pupils were turning to was below.

"Oh…" Akio took the green lightsaber in his hands. "I said I was going to allow anyone to use it, right?"

"Yes…?" Rei responded.

"So, you are going to lend us your sword?" Saeko asked.

"I know it's not like the other swords you've seen but, I do hope that if we get in a dangerous situation, someone else can use it if I'm down."

Saeko nodded and agreed with Akio's reasoning.

"Now um…keep in mind, I've never trained anyone before, nor do I have proper equipment."

"OH! Come on!" Rei demanded.

"Patience Miyamoto." Akio responded. "First off, the lightsaber I hold in my hand belonged to a close friend of mine. I believe in this time of need, she would want you to use it."

"Show Rei first, I'll watch." Saeko said, turning off the lights.

Akio shrugged his shoulders then placed the old lightsaber into Rei's hands, and guided her hands into holding it correctly and comfortably.

"So, to turn it on, you need to push up on this compartment." Akio pointed.

When he got Rei's fingers on the right switch, she was getting a little excited.

"Go on Rei, push it."

Rei lit up the lightsaber, making the green light shine through the darkness of the apartment, which made the two girls look at the light in awe.

"How does it feel?" Akio asked.

"It feels wonderful!" Rei said.

"I'm glad you think so." Akio smiled.

The Jedi took his own lightsaber in his hand, and extended its blue blade, and pointed it towards Rei with his right hand, while putting the left behind his back. One thing Rei noticed was, Akio's lightsaber was a couple inches longer than hers.

"Now, hit my lightsaber. Take a couple of swings, try it out." He instructed.

Rei held the lightsaber in a stance, then started to take a couple of swings the lightsaber towards the blue laser, just as Akio instructed. The two blades stood in contact, making a hissing burning noise.

"Good." Akio said, as the two blades exited contact with each other.

"This feels alright Akio! But," Rei then deactivated the lightsaber and handed it back to him. "It's yours. I think this will do and, I see that this thing does make some noise."

Rei then turned to Saeko and said, "I presume that Akio will show you let you hold it later?"

"I will wait, yes." Saeko said.

Akio started to shake, and Rei noticed it through the blue light.

"Please tell me he's not freaking out about spirits again…" Rei sighed.

Akio stopped shaking and held up the blue light, showing more of his face. "It's much worse than the dead."

He stormed upstairs, still keeping the lightsaber activated as it was still dark, and saw Takashi with the binoculars, cringe for a split second.

"Lock and Load!"

Akio saw Kohta point with his AR-10 sniper, and fired a bullet. He deactivated the lightsaber and swiped the binoculars from Takashi's hands and looked to where Kohta's gun muzzle was pointed. The undead were entering the front of a gate of a lit up two floored house, surrounding a little pink-haired girl wearing a pink dress top and a white skirt.

"That's what you ugly dead beats get for trying to go after a little girl like that!" Kohta quietly scolded. "If you want something to want something to eat then why don't you munch on some of these?!" Kohta continued to look through the scope of the sniper. "Ready? Aim? DINNER TIME." He fired a couple more shots, putting more bullets into the heads of parts of the zombies group near the house.

"Um…Hirano? I thought you said you weren't going to shoot. You weren't going to make any noise…" Takashi said.

"BUT THIS IS A LITTLE GIRL WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE!" Kohta yelled, then turned around. "Go get her! I'll cover you guys!"

Takashi went back into the bedroom, and put on his dark uniform jacket, along with a crowbar, and went downstairs with Akio following with his lightsaber in his hand.

"I got this man! I'll get her." Takashi told Akio.

"Are you sure?" He doubtfully asked.

"Of course! Everything's going to be fine! Besides, don't you believe in me?"

Akio nodded his head, in agreement. "If anything goes wrong, I'll come get you."

Both of them were halfway down, and they saw Rei standing there.

"Rei, Takashi is going out for a rescue mission." Akio said.

"There's a little girl who needs us now." Takashi explained.

"Then...I'm coming with you!" Rei begged.

"I hate to disappoint you however but, Komuro has taken it upon request to go alone." Akio said.

"I'll go there by bike, I'll be fine." Takashi assured.

"But-"

"Let him go!" Saeko interrupted Rei.

She stood there holding her wooden sword and her arms crossed. "It's a man's decision after all."

"The force will protect him." Akio promised Rei.

"I'll...be back." Takashi said, walking towards the door.

"Go knock 'em dead..." Saeko said, waving her sword. "Don't worry about this place or the girls. I'll hold down the fort here. And Akio will help, right Akio?"

"Ok..." Akio sighed.

Rei picked up the revolver and presented it to Takashi. "Take this at least..." She said.

Takashi cupped Rei's hands around the gun with his hands then nodded.

They went outside to the motor bike, and Akio layed out a plan, while giving Takashi his warnings.

"When the gate opens, I'll lift them into the air so you can pass through, and Kohta will provide your support fire. And don't rely on the gun too much."

"Well, either way the bike will make noise." Takashi said.

"But on the bike you'll be moving." Saeko reminded him.

Takashi turned on the head lamps on the bike, while the other three got into position, with Rei and Saeko pulling open the door, while Akio uses the force as he said he would.

"You ready?" Rei asked.

Takashi responded by putting on a pair of dark fingerless gloves, then hummed the bikes engine. Akio started a countdown from three, and when he hit one, he lifted his lightsaber into the air and ignited it, which signaled the girls to open the gate, and Akio lifted the whole zombie hoard outside of the gate with his left hand, while he held the lightsaber on the right, then moved to the side so Takashi can pass through. Still lifting the undead with his hands, he walked out the gate and saw Takashi was far enough and gave the enitre hoard a shock of electricity, then smashed the hoard to the ground, with made the zombies combust with electricity.

"Since when did you learn to shoot electricity out of your hands?" Rei asked, while her and Saeko closed the gate.

"Another ability I learned. It wasn't easy, but I learned it." Akio responded, disengaging his lightsaber.

Shots were heard from Kohta's sniper from upstairs.

"What's with all the ruckus?"

The three turned to see that Saya came to see what was going on.

"Something amazing happened." Rei said, smiling.

"Like what?" Saya asked gloomily.

"We're still human beings after all!" Rei said.

"Shut up..." Saya responded.

Gunshots, along with Takashi's bike, continued to echo.

"All right, we need to get packing!" Akio said, jogging back up the stairs.

Akio quickly went into the apartment and went upstairs to Kohta.

"I'm going to gather the rest of the guns." He said.

"Roger." Kohta responded.

He went back into the bedroom and began to pick up the actual guns first. He was taking interest in the crossbow so, he took his backpack and placed the arrows and crossbow in it.

"Akio."

He turned around and saw Saya, with Shizuka, who had no covering but her medical bag.

"Shizuka, you're gonna have to get into some clothing." Akio said, turning away.

"Oh...right!" Shizuka jumped and quickly went back downstairs.

Akio went back to gathering the weapons. He picked up the Springfield M1A1 rifle, and used the strap to put it on his shoulder.

"Well...there's no way we're staying around here after all the noise we've made!" Saya scolded, putting ribbons back on her hair.

"That is why we must do this quickly." Akio responded.

He left Saya upstairs as he scurried downstairs to gather the rest of the supplies.

"Well...At least I can rely on him to hurry up..." Saya chuckled to herself.

* * *

><p>Takashi was with the little girl, along with a white dog, in front of the house, safe for the time being with the front gate closed. The girl was staring down at one corpse and said, "Mister...that man there. That's my daddy."<p>

Takashi began to look at the corpse, then decided it was appropriate to pay respects. He grabbed a hung up clean dress shirt, and picked a pink flower. He covered the girl's father's corpse with the shirt.

"He died trying to protect you." He said, showing her the flower. "Your father was a brave man."

Takashi then gave her the flower, then she put the flower on the covered father. Looking down at the body, the girl hugged Takashi and let tears come out, and Takashi comforted her.

"Listen sweety, we need to try and be quiet." He whispered.

"Can we get away from them?" She asked.

"We're going to try honey." He answered.

"Can we go above all of them?" She asked.

"Wouldn't I love to be above it all..." Takashi sighed.

He looked up at the wall and figured out a new way to get back to the apartment.

* * *

><p>A plan had already been declared by Shizuka that they would get the HUM-V and go and get Takashi. Everyone agreed and they started to quickly pack the bags and equipment in the back of the truck(excluding the weapons)<p>

Saeko kept watch with her wooden sword, while Akio, Rei, and Saya worked together to put everything in the back. Kohta was watching everything occur from the top, holding his sniper rifle. He was watching the group below pack, and the largely formed zombie hoard that was surrounding the gates of the house where Takashi and the girl was. He was thinking that it may be to much for the HUM-V to handle, and not even Akio could take on that many. A light flashed onto his face, which made him look down to see Saya signalling to him to come down. He grabbed the shotgun then looked back near the house to see that Takashi was trying to head back by balancing on top of the wall, carrying the girl on his back, and the white dog in his jacket.

"Very nice..."

He went downstairs to join the group, and the first he saw was Saya. Everyone looked at the gun holder that was Kohta with particular interest and surprise.

"What?" Kohta asked.

"Wow...you look so sexy..." Saya said, with a moving voice.

"You really think-? Wait a minute..."

"Get in the car." Saya said.

They all got into the car, except Saeko and Akio.

"Alright, let's do it!" Akio said.

He and Saeko climbed on top of the car, and stood side by side, with their swords ready(Akio held his lightsaber deactivated). Kohta held the Itacha shotgun, and poked his body through the Humvee's turret ring, while aiming forward the gun.

"Start the engine!" Akio yelled.

The engine was then started, and Shizuka turned the car towards Takashi's location and drove forward towards the zombies crowd.

"There sure are a lot of them!" Shizuka noticed.

"RUN 'EM DOWN!" Saya growled, confidentally.

Shizuka did as Saya said and continued to run through the undead with the car, and she turned to the side to the closest position possible for Takashi to jump into the vehicle. Saeko jumped off of one side of the vehicle to go ahead and swing her wooden sword at the undead, while Akio made a big leap into the air, allowing the wind to adjust his hood so it can go over his head. When he landed on the other side of the vehicle, he allowed the blue blade to ignite, and he took made many rather acrobatic moves with the lightsaber. Multiple twists and spins, cutting down the undead with ease, and the aid of the force, allowing him to gracefully and effectively, strike down the zombies.

"HIRANO! By us some time!" He heard Saya scream behind him.

"AKIO! DUCK!"

He turned to see Kohta pointing the shotgun towards his range, and he immediately leaped into the air, hearing the eruption of the shotgun.

"OK! GOOD ENOUGH!" He heard Kohta yell.

Akio landed, and he found that he hand less opponents to face.

"Alright...alright..."

Akio pushed the lightsaber forward, burning a hole through about five zombies in front of him, making them fall. He turned to see Saeko jumped back on top of the vehicle, and he was hearing two things at once.

"COME ON AKIO!"

"Takashi come on!"

He turned away and concentrated, letting the energy flow through his body. He could feel electricity running up his spine and into his arms, and he used that power to conduct it through the lightsaber's blade, then took a swing. In an instant, more than half of the crowd of zombies were wiped out.

_That's, that then. _He thought.

"COME ON!" He heard Takashi scream.

Behind him was Takashi and the little girl that had already made it onto the vehicle. He deactivated the lightsaber then jumped backwards onto the vehicle's top.

"MISS SHIZUKA! GO!" He screamed, putting the lightsaber back on his belt.

Shizuka hit the gas, and everyone struggled to keep their balance. The girl fell inside the car through the turret ring and landed on Kohta. Rei stood from inside the vehicle, while Saeko, Takashi and Akio sat there on top, with his hood off.

"Great work everyone!" Akio complimented.

"Akio! Man...you're an animal!" Takashi said.

"At least it worked." Akio shrugged.

Rei went back inside the vehicle and asked Shizuka to stop the vehicle for a second. When they did, Akio, Saeko, and Takashi jumped inside and curled up in the space they could find.

"What's your name?" Akio asked the little girl.

"Arisu Maresato." The girl responded.

"Nice to meet you!" Akio said, shaking her small right hand with his.

Akio introduced the rest of the group to Arisu, and she thanked all of them for saving her life.


	10. Chapter 10: Collision

**I haven't put down an author's note for a while now, but are you guys REALLY liking the story so far? Once again, any thoughts are welcome.**

* * *

><p>When the sun was finally coming up, Shizuka had determined a way for the Humvee to cross the river. Since she said that the Humvee was water proof, and if the water was shallow enough, they could get to the other side. Upon testing it, the Humvee was submerged up to the point where the tires couldn't be seen.<p>

"Alright everyone, get some sleep. I'll wake you up when we get to the other side." Shizuka said.

Everyone nodded and moaned tiredly, then closed their eyes well…not everyone.

"Akio? Aren't you going to sleep?" Shizuka whispered.

He kept silent as he threw his backpack to the front, then jumped to the front seat. He removed the Jedi cloak, the uniform jacket top, and began to inspect the small lightsaber that he had explained earlier once belonged to his friend. _I won't tell them about Mizuki. Not yet. _He thought.

Upon continued inspection, he heard a voice call to him.

"_Akio."_

"Grandfather…" He recognized.

The young Jedi had then succumb to sleep, and he found himself standing face-to-face with his Jedi grandfather once again only this time, it was in a dream.

"_I see you have made your decision. And I see that you were wrong."_

"Yes. Yes I was. There are people in this world who still believe the Jedi are indeed good."

"_I sense a conflict within you grandson. A conflict that is growing deep inside you, and it will suck you back to the Dark Side."_

Akio glared into his grandfather's brown eyes.

"_You know the power of the Dark Side Akio. You know what it had done to you."_

"It had given me power beyond any Jedi who ever lived but I've learned control and discipline thanks to my father." Akio stopped talking and turned away as he was reminded.

"_Mizuki Muto. She helped you to learn control and fight like a Jedi."_

"But she was nothing like any other Jedi! She was very compassionate and she held onto her emotions with me."

"_That is what it came down to. The Jedi code had forbidden attachments but you went against it."_

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm responsible?!"

"_No. As she was one of your closest mentors and friends, she opened up more to you, just as you did to her."_

"But…I…I don't understand grandfather. What are you trying to accuse me of?"

"_Nothing Akio. You must however, live up to what has happened. Are you willing and ready for that moment?"_

"I do not kn-"

"_What about your friends? Will you be prepared for what has to come?"_

"I won't allow my emotions to fail me again. I promise!"

"_Emotion is human nature as you know. You cannot fight alone. That is why I wanted you to go with them."_

"I don't want to repeat what happened…"

"_Remember one thing Akio. They believe in you, and so do I."_

After those words, his grandfather faded away, which made him wake up and gasp. He turned to Shizuka and gave her a smile, in which she returned it.

"Morning." He said.

He then looked back of the Humvee to see that Saeko, Rei, and Takashi were asleep, and he also noticed Rei was lying against Takashi, and Saeko was lying on his lap. He saw someone was standing, poking out of the turret ring. When he saw the dark shorts and blue tank top, he knew it was Saya.

He slightly jumped as he heard a bang come from on top of the roof, along with Saya's angry voice. "HEY you fat Otaku! Don't teach a filk song like that! GOT IT?! Don't basterdize mother goose!"

He turned back to see that the Humvee was getting closer to shore.

"Wake up everyone!" Shizuka called to the back. "We'll get to the other side soon!" She announced.

Akio noticed he dropped the lightsaber below his feet and he quickly picked it up and reattached it to his belt, then he heard some commotion from the back.

"HEY!" He heard Takashi growl.

Akio chuckled lightly without anyone noticing.

"Must be nice." Rei said.

"What are you-"

Takashi noticed Saeko was waking up, and he noticed her on his lap, and Takashi gasped. Akio could only roll his eyes, and chuckle quietly. He heard more talking amongst them, but he took his stepped outside the vehicle with his stuff, putting on his cloak once more, before he could hear the rest of the conversation.

"Ok…where are you…" He growled, scanning the area, looking at the residential structures above.

He held a grip to his own lightsaber without activating it, trying to look for the hunter that he encountered the day before.

"Nothing yet…" He mumbled, relieved.

He turned to see Arisu was being helped down from the top of the Humvee by Takashi and Kohta. She covered grabbed her skirt and pulled it down.

"My…my underwear…" She said, embarrassed.

When she was let down, Rei pulled her over with a hug, glared at Takashi and said, "Don't be insensitive! We're gonna get dressed to so, don't you dare look!"

Akio spun back around immediately, while putting on the Jedi cloak and backpack once more.

"Hey Akio, come here for a second." Kohta called.

He went over to Kohta, who was standing at the front of the vehicle, and was joined by Takashi.

"So…who was that girl?" Takashi asked.

"Don't you know anything? Arisu Moresato! She's the father of that newspaper reporter! Or…" Kohta looked down sadly. "Was a newspaper reporter."

They heard the girls giggle, who were currently trying to pick out some clothing.

"Well Komuro, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!" Kohta exclaimed, giving a thumbs up while putting his right hand on Takashi's shoulder.

"I don't want to die just yet!" Takashi responded.

"And we won't!" Akio jumped in.

The dog that they rescued along with the girl barked while wagging its tail.

"Wow…you're a spunky little guy!" Takashi said, picking the dog up.

"But don't bark too much Zero!" Kohta said.

"Zero?" Takashi and Akio questioned.

"Yeah, like the plane! The risen, the one's we used when we got our asses handed to us in the Pacific War!" Kohta explained.

"Ah yes, the Zero Fighter! Small and fast!" Akio understood.

"Just like this little guy!" Takashi added.

Kohta then presented Takashi with the shotgun they found in the aprtment. "Here Komuro, it's a shotgun, all you need to do is aim around their heads, you'll hit 'em!"

"Perhaps you would like to teach me how it works as well?" Akio asked.

"Sure! But you have two laser swords dude!" Kohta responded.

"If I ever lose them, I may need an alternative." Akio explained.

"Fair enough." Kohta sighed. "Alright!" Kohta pulled the pump of the shotgun and started explaining. "There are cartridges. Each shell is a casing filled with pellets, you only have to adjust the sight, find your target, and pull the trigger! You can blast their heads off with this!"

"What if I run out of bullets?" Takashi asked.

"When that happens, open this gate!" Kohta said, holding a shell, putting it in. "Like this."

"Seems simple!" Akio smirked.

"Oh and, you can only load four bullets and have one in the cartridge chamber so keep that in mind!"

Kohta then handed Takashi the shotgun, and Takashi put the strap over his shoulder.

"I have to warn you, the recoil on that thing is pretty powerful!" Kohta said.

"In the worst case scenario I'll use it as a club!" Takashi responded.

"You are so hopeless!" Kohta growled.

"No, he'll learn." Akio said, confidentially. "I'm going to use the crossbow if that's not any trouble." Akio took out the crossbow from his bag, immediately putting it back.

Akio kept his back so that it was tight enough to keep his crossbow in, and loose enough so he can equip it easier.

"Alright, I guess it's settled then." Kohta said.

Arisu then called out to Takashi from behind the vehicle. The three went around the truck to see that the girls were all in their new outfits. They looked onto them exceptionally, liking the looks of the clothing they had on.

Saeko had a pair of dark boots, along with dark stockings and kept the uniform top, and she had a sideless dark skirt.

Rei had also kept the uniform top, only she didn't have the bow tied on the shirt. She had the M1A1 rifle strapped around her body, and some pads on her elbows and knees, and she was wearing a striped green skirt.

Saya was wearing a white jacket with an exposed black tank top, and had a green skirt.

Arisu didn't change as she kept the same clothes she had when she first met the group. Shizuka kept her white buttoned skirt, but she wore a brown checkered skirt.

"What? Got a problem?" Rei asked Takashi.

"Uh…no, you look good with it!" Takashi said.

"Agreed." Akio nodded. "Can you even shoot though?" He then questioned.

"Well I'll just ask Hirano to teach me and if worst comes to worse, I'll just hit them with it." Rei said.

"I'll be delighted to teach you!" Kohta said. "Oh, and did you perhaps notice the standard issue bayonet?" Kohta then asked.

Rei looked near the muzzle of the rifle and nodded. She then turned to Akio to ask if there was any danger.

"I don't sense anything as of now." He said.

"Ok, but we're going to check anyway! And we're going to bring up the Humvee." Saya said. "Hirano, Komuro, go!" She ordered.

"YES M'AM!" Kohta responded.

Kohta and Takashi, followed by Zero, started to slowly walk up the grassy hill up to where the building complexes were. Saeko then walked up to Akio, as she could still feel distress coming from him, based off his grip he was giving his lightsaber.

"I'm keeping an eye out, just in case if I'm wrong." Akio said.

"But you're still thinking about something, are you not?" Saeko asked.

"You are unfortunately, correct." Akio responded.

The rest of the girls then got interested, then leaned closer towards Akio.

"Long story short, my father used to tell me these…stories."

"What kind of stories?" Saya questioned.

"He used to tell me the stories, legends and myths of a Galactic Republic."

The group widened their eyes with interest.

"He used to tell me about the Jedi being the main protectors. Jedi being the Guardians of peace and justice, just like they were here on earth before the times of Hitler's reign and the Empire."

"So, did your daddy tell you the ending?" Shizuka asked.

"Well-"

"OK!"

They looked up at Takashi at the top of the hill, waving and signalling that it was safe.

"I'll tell you the rest later. I'm just going to say that the stories gave me hope to turn to the light against the darkness. I know that all of you know that one does not need to be a Jedi to know the definition of Selflessness and Compassion. Otherwise…" Akio looked straight at Arisu. "She wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be here."

They all nodded with straight faces, then Shizuka got into the car, started the engine, and drove to the top of the hill.

They got to the top of the hill and looked around. All Saya was seeing through the binoculars was an empty neighbourhood, and blood.

"I don't know why any of us thought it would be any different on the other side." Saeko said.

"Yeah but if the Police are still on the job then…" Rei wondered.

"Yeah, and maybe curb-side recycling is happening to." Saya said.

"All great but, unlikely, possibilities. What are we going to do next?" Akio asked.

"Well…Saya's house is in the second block of the Higashi-Saki district, right?" Takashi said.

"Yeah, that's right." Saya responded.

"But they…" Takashi mumbled.

"I know. I'm not expecting everything, but still." Saya said.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Takashi assured.

Saya gave a smile that said "Thank You" then the group, except Akio, entered the vehicle (Takashi and Rei had to sit on the top).

"Just in case there is an attack today, I'll be ready." Akio said. "Oh, and I almost forgot."

Akio clutched the green lightsaber in his hand, and threw it up to Rei.

"Don't kill yourselves with it, ok?" Akio said.

Takashi and Rei nodded, giving Akio a smile.

"Hey, what?" Takashi whispered, unsurely.

"He only showed me how to hold it last night, and he said he'll allow anyone in the group to use it." Rei explained.

"Oh…ok." Takashi said with relief.

Rei put the lightsaber onto her strap then Shizuka then accelerated the car to navigate the neighbourhood, and Akio held onto his lightsaber while keeping up with the vehicle.

* * *

><p>Beneath the city where the Sith and her master were hiding out, watching their Bounty Hunter on a screen track Akio and his group. The Sith's master contacted the Bounty Hunter then.<p>

"I am sending my Apprentice to ensure your success Bounty Hunter."

The Bounty Hunter didn't even respond. All they heard was a grumble, then the Bounty Hunter spoke up and said, "Yes, my Lord." He communication line was cut off.

"Lord Rin, pay our friend a visit." The master instructed.

"Yes Master."

The suit-sealed Sith walked towards the exit of their hideout and used an elevator to get to the surface.

"He will join me, or die!" Darth Rin shouted through her mask.

The Dark Lord made her way towards Akio and his new friends, and she wasn't too far away from their location.

* * *

><p>As they navigated the neighborhood, it was just peace and quiet, cherry blossom leaves falling from their trees.<p>

"What's wrong?" Rei asked Takashi.

"I don't see any choppers or planes, there were a lot of them yesterday." Takashi said.

"It's going to be ok, right?" Rei asked. "It has to be."

"Yeah, probably…" Takashi said, gloomily.

"Look on the bright side!" Rei said.

"What bright side?" Takashi asked.

"Haven't you noticed? We haven't seen anyone of them since this morning." Rei pointed out.

"Oh yeah, you're right." Takashi realized.

The drive continued to maintain its peaceful feeling for a good few minutes then suddenly, "UP AHEAD!" Akio yelled.

The vehicle turned, only to see that there were zombies in a group. The vehicle then turned left to only get the same result, but in larger numbers. Akio was keeping up with the vehicle, but when he saw there was an enormous crowd of zombies in front of him, he activated his lightsaber, and prepared to fight. He turned back to the zombies, only to hear the painful cries of Rei, and then he turned around again. There was the same blue armored man as before, flying in the air, holding his gun.

"Are you ready to die?" The Bounty Hunter asked.

"Not really, no." Akio responded.

"Well so that you know who took you out it was I, Bounty Hunter Jan Fett, who killed Akio Jin, the one who believes he is a Jedi Knight, but really isn't."

"Alright Mr. Fett, try me." Akio dared.

The Bounty Hunter shot first, trying to fire a rapidly and as quickly as he could, but Akio managed to deflect all shots fired.

"Not bad, not bad." Jan complimented.

The next wave of attacks were explode on contact bombs, in which Akio evaded them, jumping side to side, avoiding the explosions, and some bombs Akio kicked away towards the zombie hoard, which he noticed was getting WAY too close to him. He took swings behind him and in front of him with his lightsaber, trying to defend attacks from his foe, which were once again gun shots, and to counter the undead behind him.

Whilst fighting the Bounty Hunter and the zombies, he heard gunfire coming from the other side of the zombie hoard, which Akio knew it was his friends trying to fend for themselves.

Akio had enough and he concentrated all his energy, and pushed up with the force, which made the Bounty Hunter's Jet Pack malfunction again, and he was being forced into the ground by his Jet Pack.

Akio turned back around to focus on the undead and he focused on them, then leaped into the air and took a powerful blow, cutting a couple zombies in half. He was almost halfway through the zombie crowd, but then he heard the activation of a lightsaber behind him, followed by constant sounds of rasp breath. He turned and witnessed the Bounty Hunter get decapitated by a red blade. He turned around with his blue, and saw someone walking in some black life-support suit, towards him holding a lightsaber. He couldn't tell if the person was male or female, but he put that to the side for now, and focused on the enemy.

"I have been waiting for you Akio we meet at last once more." The person spoke in a soft, feminine, mechanical voice through the mask.

"I'm sorry, but I don't seem to have made your acquaintance." Akio responded.

"Oh, you haven't?"

The Dark Lord struck first, causing Akio to jump. He landed, then he tried to swing his blue blade at the Sith's red blade, but the person defended his attacks in a rather quick and familiar way. They continued attacking each other, taking the fight away from the zombie hoard, heading back towards the neighbourhood. Their blades lay in contact with each other for a brief moment, then they released.

"You still don't remember me, do you?" The Sith asked again.

Akio said nothing, then continued to deliver blows to defeat his opponent. Both foes were trying so hard to defeat each other, it was unsure as to whether the Jedi or the Sith was going to win. Both tried everything, tricking each other thinking they were going to hit somewhere else, trying to hit up, down, and they even jumped over each other, and tried to push each other back with the force. It was still all a draw.

They then collided lightsabers, looking straight into each other's faces, then Akio heard Arisu in the distance.

"DON'T LEAVE ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!"

"Arisu..."

Akio turned around and tried to run away from the Sith, but the Sith waved her lightsaber, and left a burn mark on Akio's upper back leg however, his leg was not severed.

On the ground, the Sith tried to strike Akio down, but he managed to block the blow, holding his lightsaber in his right hand, and trying to keep pressure on his wound with his left. He was struggling, but still held on as the Sith was trying to push both lightsabers down towards his body. He caught her by surprise and used his left hand to shock her with force lightning, and then he pushed her away, so strongly, that the Sith Lord flew away over top of the home complexes, following the sound of a loud crash.

He stood up, deactivated his lightsaber, and held his burn wound, limping back towards the group. He saw in the distance, the Humvee lay against a wire in the middle of the road, fire department-like people stood on the other side. Some zombies remained, while others were cut down, and water was spread around. In the midst of all of it was someone else, with a blue-bladed lightsaber, just like his. The man was wearing Jedi robes, hiding his face in a cloak, but he waved towards Akio to approach.

Akio limped past the man, who was covering Akio from the rest of the approaching undead. When the coast was clear, the man deactivated his lightsaber then they were both safely lend under the wire, to the other side of the wire, safe and sound with everyone, well...almost everyone. Takashi and Saeko weren't there however, they weren't dead.

Akio lay down to rest his leg, and he was looking up at Shizuka, bowing her head to one of the suited individuals.

"Thank you so much for saving us!"

"Of course." The woman said behind the mask, taking it off. "She's my daughter, what else was I going to do? Leave her to die?"

It was a pink-haired woman, who shared some slight resemblance to Saya.

"MOMMY!" Saya jumped up with joy and hugged her mother.

"And Master Jin, you weren't going to leave your son behind, am I right?" Saya's mother asked the cloaked man.

The man in the Jedi cloak lifted his hood, revealing his face.

"Father?" Akio asked.

The Jedi Master nodded, then Akio lay his head back and closed his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11: Sadistic History

Saeko and Takashi were still on the other side of the zombie hoard, with no chance of going through them, to get to Saya. They had recently witnessed the rescue done by Saya's mother, and Akio's father.

"We're saved!" Takashi said with relief.

"Not quite…" Saeko looked down at the un-dead. "I have a hard time believing that more help is really on the way."

Takashi said that he was familiar with the area they were in so, Saeko followed him.

"I'LL BE WAITING!" Saya's voice echoed. "COME TO MY HOUSE!"

Saeko continued to follow Takashi for an alternate route to Saya's house. Meanwhile, the group had to get moving, in addition, two of them were injured.

Saya's mother and Akio's father, along with their loyal band of volunteer troops, escorted the group back to Saya's house. Rei, who had her back injured, was carried back with a stretcher, and she had her M1A1 detached from her for the time being, along with the lightsaber taken by Akio's father, who then put it on his utility belt. Same with Akio, whose leg was injured by the lightsaber burn, and he had his lightsaber taken, also by his father.

"So, you got my package…" Juro mused quietly, as he held his son's lightsaber.

"Excuse me?" He heard Rei speak.

He walked over to her, and kept up with the men who were carrying Rei.

"Are you Akio's father?" She asked, looking over to Akio.

"Yes." He responded.

He waited for a response, but all he got was a wide eyed, surprised look from her.

"Um, who uh…who did the green lightsaber belong to?" She finally spoke up, asking.

"Akio might have mentioned some things to you I hope. He can explain everything to you once he wakes up and is ready." Juro responded.

The Jedi Master looked over to his asleep son, who was cringing on the stretcher, repeating the word, "No_" _and Shizuka rushed to Akio's help, trying to at least tell him everything will be alright. "I hope he'll be alright. He's been through so much Miss Miyomoto."

"But how do you-"

"Miyomoto, now is not the time for questions. I understand and appreciate your concern you show for my son but for now, we need to make it back to base for further planning, and we need to heal your injuries."

"But your son-"

"MIYOMOTO!" Saya cut her off. "Just let it go for the time being."

Rei lay back down. As she stood there, looking up at the sky, which was slowly turning orange due to the setting sun, her mind slipped away back to when the group was back at the apartment complex. When she witnessed Akio's display of anger, and when he first proposed the idea of the rest of the group using his spare lightsaber.

_"The other lightsaber I have…it belonged to a friend, a close friend…one I wouldn't forget so easily, one who supported me, one who would never ignore me..."_

"Poor Akio…" She mumbled.

She was now trying to forget about the fact that Takashi and Saeko ran off somewhere in the neighbourhood, with the chances that they may not make it to the Takagi estate in one piece. Not only that, Saeko has her man, and Rei didn't want to lose Takashi, despite their past disputes.

To think when that was a handful to think about, now she to carry her burden her deep concern for the one and only Jedi Knight in the band of surviving students of Fujimi Academy. She then realized being a Jedi or, having the abilities beyond an average human, and worshiping a dead religion, drove himself away from sociality. Rei knew that before the outbreak, Akio knew Takashi at one point but after a certain amount of time, Akio slipped away. He had to remain in the dark, just too at least "Try" to live a normal life just like everyone else. No Force, No Jedi, No Lightsabers. If he wanted to keep his religion, he had to live the way he did; never interacting with students or teachers and not joining any clubs. That was that.

_I would have loved to have him on the Martial Arts Club. Busijima would have loved him on the Kendo club as well. _Rei thought.

She thought even deeper on that, and his fighting skills. _Akio's more of a swordsman, but he uses a laser sword, along with a mix of advanced martial arts, and he possesses great physical endurance. _

She thought back to when Akio jumped over the fence when they arrived at Shizuka's friend's apartment.

_I wonder how long the lightsaber has been around. The year, 1966…that was…_

"HIRANO!" Rei yelled.

Kohta ran up to her, trying to keep up with the men still carrying her towards Saya's house. "What is it Miyomoto?"

"1966, was the Vietnam War in that time period range?"

"Yeah, it was. Why?"

"Have you ever heard of the Purge of '66?"

"I don't know that much, nor do I believe everything I read. The only thing I know was, in the middle of the Vietnam War, the Jedi tried to take overthrow America, in an attempt for a new order after World War II."

"No way…"

"Apparently in World War II, the Jedi I guess….suffered the same fate as the Jews did with the Nazi's, only on a grander scale. Nazi's weren't the only one who supported anti-Jedi propaganda."

"Ok. Thank you Hirano."

"Is there anything else Miyomoto? I know a thing or two about that war and I'm kind of confused myself. How did they make laser swords?"

"Let's just leave it at that for now. And I don't know if Takashi will…"

Rei looked over to Akio, still cringing and moaning.

"He'll be fine Miyomoto…he'll be fine. And Komuro will probably be back, I'm sure of it!"

* * *

><p>Saeko and Takashi made their way around the neighborhood. Takashi was armed with his Ithaca shotgun, while Saeko had her bokken wooden sword. They wanted to find a faster way to get to Saya's house and fortunately for them, they found a motorcycle shop.<p>

"I'll pick our ride. You get what you think we need" Takashi said.

"That's fine…" Saeko agreed.

She then noticed an old advertisement poster with a girl hugging a man, sitting on a motorcycle. "Tandem is dangerous. This isn't a date, right?"

Takashi looked behind him to notice the poster, then laughed quietly. Saeko moved on to another room, and turned on a light, noticing some kind of uncovered, eight wheeled terrain vehicle. Takashi noticed an info book near the side, specifying that it was both a land and water vehicle. He got in and sat on the front accelerator.

"Did I ever tell you I like your taste?" Saeko asked.

She got in and they took the vehicle out. They made their way down the road, towards small amounts of zombies.

"If you have a plan, mind sharing it with me?" Saeko asked.

"I do but…"

"You do but what?"

"It might get a little too interesting."

"Don't worry, I'm ready for anything."

Takashi furthered his acceleration, and jumped the vehicle down a slope. He looked back to see the zombies trip and fall.

"They can use the stairs but can't use the slope?" Takashi said.

"It appears so but…" Saeko watched as the zombies stood up in a matter of seconds. "Their recovery is flawless."

"Well…it's not going to matter at all." Takashi said.

"What makes you think that?" Saeko questioned.

"If that's the case."

Takashi turned the vehicle towards the water.

"What are you doing?" Saeko asked.

"This thing's amphibious." Takashi said.

"Amphibious?"

Saeko then realized what Takashi was up to. The vehicle splashed into the water, and it floated just like it was designed to.

"Sorry Saeko, are you-"

Takashi turned around, to notice the water stuck to Saeko's uniform shirt, exposing her bra underneath, which Saeko quickly covered.

"You don't…have to stare!"

"I know…I'm…I'm sorry."

Takashi turned away, then they both watched the zombies stuck at shore, groaning and moaning, as they couldn't reach them. They eventually gave up, and turned away from Takashi and Saeko, to go find more prey.

Takashi sighed in relief, then lay back in his seat. Saeko put her hand on his shoulder and whispered.

"Don't tell me that took it all out of you."

"No…I'm…I'm good to go-"

"Maybe you should use your bedroom voice."

Takashi nodded, and he made the vehicle go towards a sand bar. Takashi hopped off, looking in the distance, while Saeko sat on the vehicle.

"It was a good idea to use the sand bar." Saeko commented.

"You know…when I was a kid, I was told over and over again never to play here because the water is too deep and the current is too strong." Takashi said, looking back.

"Well, whether it worked out for you, it's nice to have a break."

"Let's take turns and watch out for them. I'll go first, you go ahead and take a break Saeko-"

Saeko suddenly sneezed, and Takashi turned around, seeing Saeko holding herself, trying to warm up.

"Excuse me. I'm…I'm freezing…" Saeko shivered.

"Oh yeah," Takashi walked over to the vehicle and took a look in his bag. "Sorry 'bout that." He then found a dark tank top, and told Saeko to put it on.

"Thank you." Saeko said.

Takashi gave Saeko some distance to allow her to change.

"I'm done."

Takashi turned around to see Saeko in her new top, and he immediately gasped.

"What? Don't you like it?"

"No…not at all." Takashi said, closing his eyes, holding out his hands to block Saeko from seeing his face. "The exact opposite actually."

Saeko chuckled then said. "Can't you just tell when I'm messing with you?"

"You're what? I'm sorry I…"

"No need to apologize."

They both paused, then Takashi started speaking again.

"I was just curious. Have you even had a boyfriend or something?"

"Excuse me?"

"I…I was just trying to make conversation." Takashi cleared his throat then continued. "Someone like you, crush at least?"

Saeko closed her eyes and said. "Of course I have." She opened her eyes and looked up at the evening sky. "I almost thought it was love."

They then looked over to the waterside, and saw most of the zombies were gone.

"I just want to say one more thing." Saeko said.

"Yeah, what's that?" Takashi asked.

"Remember back at the apartment when Akio said there's more than the un-dead to worry about?"

"Yeah."

Saeko cringed at the true fact, then explained.

"When you were fending the Humvee, and I was in the midst of the zombie crowd, I saw a…I saw a…"

"Saw a WHAT?"

"I saw a dark masked person fighting Akio with a red blade."

"So blue and green is good, red is bad?"

"It appears to be. Let's hope that it won't find us."

"We'll be fine!"

Takashi started up the vehicle again, and went back on land to tour the neighbourhood, with individual zombies standing along the street, and more of them as they drove further, and the night darkened. Takashi led the vehicle towards a park, then put the vehicle inside the park's central fountain.

"Do you enjoy getting me wet?" Saeko scolded.

"Just give me the tape from the backpack."

Saeko looked at him puzzled, then did as he asked. Takashi cranked the accelerator just a tiny bit, then taped it down tightly so it could be in the same speed without him touching it.

"Not bad…" Saeko complimented as the vehicle rotated around the fountain slowly. "Luring them in with the noise, very nice."

Takashi looked up, and saw Saya's house in the distance.

"We need to go through the east exit to get put in front of Takagi's house. I'd rather not use the gun because the sound echoes."

"That's fine." Saeko held her wooden sword with two hands. "We'll do THIS."

She jumped off the vehicle, and began to swing her sword at the zombies. She held up her sword at one. "Hold it."

The zombie moaned in pain.

"You reek…I know that you're dead but is a little bit of hygiene too much to ask?"

She swung her sword at the zombie, to cause it to fly into the fountain. Takashi watched it occur, then gulped, glad that she was on his side.

"Alright, that's enough holding back."

Saeko then jumped forward, swinging her sword, defeating the zombies with a single blow. She was ready to strike down at her next opponents, but when she turned, she saw in the front of the zombie crowd, three zombified children, then immediately froze.

"Saeko?" Takashi called out.

Saeko continued to stay still, showing fear in her eyes, looking down at the dead walking children.

"Saeko? WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

Takashi ran up to her and pointed the muzzle at the zombie kids, and pulled the trigger. Takashi grabbed her and they both ran together.

* * *

><p>At the Takagi estate, the Humvee was brought back as earlier in the day, he went back to the Humvee to lift into the air and carry it back to the house. His son, Akio, was placed in a small bedroom, with his leg injury wrapped up, healing rapidly due to Akio's connection to the force. His lightsabers, and his equipment (crossbow, bag, Jedi utility belt) were placed beside him, along with a little "Surprise gift" for him when he wakes up. Since the house was big enough, the rest of the group was given their own space to sleep in. Juro Jin, and Saya's mother, Yuriko Takagi, stayed up late into the night, to continue to watch over things, in separate sections of the house.<p>

Juro was standing peacefully in the front courtyard, closing his eyes in his Jedi cloak.

"Master Jin, may I interrupt?"

He turned to see Yuriko behind him.

"Of course Ma'am."

He opened his eyes, and Yuriko stood beside him, listening to the silence.

"If you don't mind me asking, I would like to know more about your son, since I've given the time to tell the story of my-"

Juro held up his hand then said. "The history between me and my son is very confidential, nor do I have the right to say it."

"Is there something that you can at least tell me?"

"I'm sorry, the only one who can tell you the full story is my son. He's been through too much. He's had to put up with things that no child should've experienced or gone through."

"Oh…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have asked."

"I forgive you Ma'am Takagi. I would actually appreciate it if you were to take this to my son's room."

Juro held to her a photograph, tilted on its back side. It read: _Future Jedi Knights Mizuki Muto and Akio Jin._

Yuriko turned the picture over to see a younger Akio, holding his ignited blue lightsaber, wearing dark Jedi robes. There was a girl with long brown hair, blue eyes, and she wore a light colored Jedi robe, and she held a green lightsaber.

"This girl…?"

"She was the first for Akio as a friend. He never had many friends."

She further analyzed the picture, then asked. "How old was Akio? And, do the lightsabers that Akio brought in the same one's as these pictures?"

"My son was sixteen in this picture. The girl was seventeen. He was in his first year of high school while she was in her second. And yes, they are."

"Akio is currently seventeen correct?"

"Correct."

"When was he born?"

"Akio was born in December so in a couple of months he should be eighteen. Mizuki was born the same month as Akio, a year earlier, and she would be nineteen in December if she was…still alive. And she would be in University."

Yuriko looked down at the photo again. "Thank you for telling me Master Jedi." She bowed then walked back inside the house to Akio's room. She slowly snuck in and placed the photograph beside Akio's equipment.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Takashi and Saeko made it to an old shrine to where they could take shelter for the night. Takashi lit up the place with a candle, and found a couple of katana swords hung up. He gave it to her, then he let Saeko change back into her dry uniform.<p>

"I'm done…" She finally said.

Takashi lay in the middle of the shrine, and they sat together quietly.

"So you're not going to ask?"

"Hmm…" Takashi turned and faced her. "Ask what? For you to act that way, it must have been something serious."

Saeko continued to say nothing, allowing the silence to prevail. She then spoke up. "If you don't mind, I just want to talk about it."

They leaned closer, and Saeko explained.

"I actually started to think about it…the fear."

"Was it because you saw the little kids?"

"It had nothing to do with them at all. Remember when you asked me if I've ever had a crush on someone?"

"About that, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I mean haven't we all? We couldn't have gotten this far without having a crush…" She sighed looking down at her katana, then continued. "I never told them how I felt, I felt as if I didn't have the right to."

"But, you can get anyone you want, right?"

"Even though I almost killed someone."

Takashi gasped quietly at what Saeko had just said. _Killed someone? _He thought in his mind.

"Four years ago, I was attacked on the street at night. I had a practise sword with me and once I started…I didn't stop. I couldn't stop, it was…he was…after I told the police what happened, they gave me a ride home."

"But it was just self-defense."

"It may have started out that way but…I enjoyed it." Saeko admitted. "Letting the rage out against someone was nothing but joy." She looked up at Takashi. "When I realized I had the upper hand, I felt so calm and pretended I was terrified when I had him…I fought back. I fought until there was nothing but blood and bones. It was nothing but pleasure!" She put her hand on her chest. "That's ME! That's who I am, can't you see?! The feeling of power and control over someone's life! Does anyone like that deserve LOVE?!"

"But…ever since this has happened! I felt that way TOO!" Takashi said.

"You became that way when this began, I was like that before." Saeko said.

"Don't say that…" Takashi responded.

"Nothing about me has changed. I realized that in front of the fountain. And I feel that it had gotten worse."

Takashi then grabbed her hand and looked straight at her. They then moved closer to each other, and kissed each other. _I hope Rei doesn't find out about this… _Takashi thought.

The two then lay down, closed their eyes, then went to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Saeko and Takashi opened the shrine slowly, checking if there were any zombies around. Fortunately, there was none.

"We'll get to the street from the back. We should be able to get to Takagi's house twenty minutes by foot."

Takashi then heard the familiar moaning and groaning of zombies, next thing he and Saeko knew, there were a lot that had entered the shrine, which was surprising due to the fact that they made zero noise the night before.

"Saeko, let's make a run for it." Takashi said.

When he turned, Saeko had a down and depressed look on her face, and she stood motionless with her holstered katana.

"I…I can't do it."

Since Takashi now knew Saeko's sadistic side, he quickly came up with a solution to make Saeko move. He went behind her and grabbed her left breast harshly.

"Don't even think you're quitting on me now! We've come too far! We can't die like this! They're not going to take us down here! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" Takashi tightened his grip. "Whether you like it or not, I NEED YOU! I don't know if that guy deserved to die but I only care with what you do now!"

Takashi let go of her as she said she was fine. She readied herself in a stance, then grabbed the swords grip, and let out part of the blade. She grumbled, then she charged forward, swinging in one motion. Zombies had blood spurting out of their necks after the clean cut. Saeko continued, cutting the zombies by the neck, stabbing them.

_This is it…This is it._

She continued her aggressive slaughter, cutting them down, blood spilled everywhere.

_THIS IS ME._

She defeated the last couple of zombies in the area, then she smirked.

"That was amazing Saeko!"

"Thanks Takashi."

The two then headed to the Takagi estate, and arrived in twenty minutes, just as Takashi said they would. The first one to greet the two was Arisu, who was wearing different clothing. She wore a dark shirt and white skirt.

"YOU'RE BACK! YOU'RE BOTH BACK!" She happily cried.

She jumped up and hugged both of them at the same time. Seconds later, Kohta came running to greet them. They were glad they were back, and safe for the time being in Saya's house, which was a large mansion structure.


	12. Chapter 12: Coincidence

Akio continued to sleep. He felt that his sleep was far longer that he would have normally anticipated. This time, he was sleeping, re-playing the fight he had with the mysterious Sith Lord he had encountered. The most disturbing part about the fight was how eagerly similar the fighting style was to his old friend, Mizuki. He missed his friend, and an old guilt was coming back.

Akio's dream turned into flashes and sounds of him and Mizuki, inside some kind of old abandoned underground warehouse, clashing both their blue and green Jedi blades, with angry (mostly Mizuki) and sorry looks on both their faces. The only thing that lit the darkness were the green and blue lights of the two lightsabers. Through the light, Mizuki's blue eyes had changed colour dramatically, and took upon the orange Sith eyes, which brightened her upper face. The fight continued until they lay in contact with each other, facing each other's eye to eye. Mizuki pushed Akio with the force, causing him to slam into a wall, and letting go of his lightsaber. The only remaining light that remained was Mizuki's green. She walked up to Akio, who was now dazed.

_"If you will not stand by me in the dark, then I will leave you WITH NOTHING!"_ She said with a demonic tone.

As she began to strike down a helpless Akio, he put out his hands forward and unleashed a wave of lightning of out his hands, and caused Mizuki to be subject to Akio's dark side power. When Akio determined that she had enough, she fell down on her back, threw her lightsaber unintentionally away (due to the electric shock), and the whole place went dark. Akio was able to locate his lightsaber, and he used the force to levitate it back to his hand, and he was able to find Mizuki, and pushed the lightsaber down on her stomach. The luminosity of her orange Sith eyes went down until it changed back to her original blue eye color.

_"I'm sorry Mizuki…."_

_"AKIO! DON'T PLEASE!" _Mizuki begged in her normal voice tone.

The sound of the lightsaber activating, and Mizuki screaming painfully, caused Akio to wake up. He stood up to see all he was wearing was his uniform pants, and the sun shined brightly from out his window. Breathing heavily from his flashback, regaining his sight, and realizing that he was safe, he remembered that he had a leg injury, and also he and his friends were going to Saya's house.

He tried to bend the leg to see if it would give him any pain, and he felt no pain. He swung his legs over to the side of the bed and stood up very slowly. He slowly took a few steps around the room, and to his relief, he didn't have to deal with a hint of pain or difficulty.

_All thanks to the force. _He thought, smirking.

He rubbed his head, then saw a mirror in the room, which gave him an opportunity to look at himself. His face was filled with sweat, and his eyes looked irritated and red. He then jumped with the sound of his door being knocked on.

"May I come in? Are you awake?" Came the faint sound of a woman's voice.

Akio quickly looked on the floor saw his red uniform top folded quickly near his equipment and put it on. When his head went through the collar, he saw a couple of things that he never thought he would see again. Beside his backpack, crossbow, utility belt, cloak and lightsabers. He saw a neatly folded black leather Jedi robes (with dark fabric for the inside collar, sleeves, and bottom), dark coloured Jedi boots, and a photograph of him and Mizuki, both holding their lightsabers.

"Akio?" The knocking continued.

"I'M AWAKE!" Akio called back.

He rushed to the door, and opened it. It was the same pink-haired woman that saved them from the zombie hoard previously, only this time instead of the dark firefighter suit, it was a red dress, along with a white cloth wrapped around her arms.

"Good morning." She said.

"Thank you for saving us Miss Takagi." Akio bowed politely.

"I should be thanking you for helping my daughter, and the rest of those students! In return, I would like to give you the opportunity to cleanse yourself."

"Hmm…?" Akio raised an eyebrow.

"This situation probably left you without opportunities for a shower or bathe." Saya's mom said.

"It's true, I haven't showered or bathed in a couple of days." Akio admitted.

"Grab your change of clothes, I will show you where you are to do your business."

Akio nodded, then stepped back into the room. He looked down at his Jedi robes, sighed, then picked them up, along with the lightsabers, utility belt, and cloak. He left his bag and crossbow in the room for the time being, then followed Saya's mother. She led to him to a bathroom where she then left him and Akio went in. He pulled off his uniform and took a quick five minute shower.

He emerged from the shower, dried himself with a towel, and proceeded to put on his Jedi robe. He put on the robe, then the boots and cloak, then his utility belt where he attached both lightsabers to the side. When he was done, he looked at himself with the Jedi robes on, fixed his hair, and sighed. "I am a Jedi. I always will be. Never again Sith."

He bent down and neatly folded his uniform pants and shirt, and he did the same with his towel. He exited the bathroom, and brought the folded clothes and towel back to his room. Saya's mother came in, noticing the young Jedi dressed in his formal clothing.

"You look good with it. You look just like the Jedi your father described to me as." She complimented.

"Thank you." Akio bowed.

"Leave your other clothes here. Someone will come to take care of them for you."

Akio did as she asked. Then his tucked his photograph into his utility belt, then walked out and closed the door behind him.

"If you wish to see your father, he is in the back courtyard." Saya's mother said.

"Thank you once more." Akio said.

Saya's mother nodded, then walked away down the hallway to the left, and Akio went the opposite way. He stopped and heard Rei's angered, frustrated voice from down the hall.

"MY BOOBS ARE KILLING ME BECAUSE YOU USED THEM TO BALANCE AN AK47! NOW GET OUT!"

He heard running footsteps, followed by the sound of a door slam. He caught only a glimpse of Takashi running down the hall, disappearing around the corner down a row of stairs. Akio quietly snuck towards the door to where he heard Rei, then he hesitantly opened the door.

"TAKA-"

When Rei noticed it wasn't who she thought she was, she halted her rage that she was about to deliver. Akio noticed Rei, lying down chest first on a white sheeted bed, not wearing any pieces of clothing. The only covering she had was a towel, which lie vertically, covering her butt. Reacting to this, Akio turned around to exit the room.

"Miyomoto, I'm sorry for invading your privacy." Akio said.

"But I'm letting you stay, so technically, that's no invasion of privacy." Rei said.

"Fine, fine." Akio sighed.

Akio turned around and started into Rei's eyes, avoiding contact with the rest of her body in this awkward situation.

"So, that's what the Jedi look like…Wow…" Rei stared exceptionally.

Akio sighed, then looked down sadly. Rei re-focused her attention.

"I'm…I'm really glad you're ok. I heard about your duel from your dad yesterday but, is something still bothering you?" Rei asked, concernedly.

Akio shook his head. "What happened to you?"

"My back's a little tense right now, no big deal." Rei answered. "You always worry about others too much, now it's my turn."

"I…I don't want to talk. I just can't."

_"FINE! YOU'RE ALWAYS RIGHT! ALWAYS!"_

The two were caught by surprise hearing Saya's screaming coming from behind the door.

"Anyway…" Akio rubbed his head.

Rei put her head down back on the pillow with disappointment. "Nothing's going to get better if you don't talk about it." She grumbled.

Akio sighed once more. _She's right. _He thought. He still however was not ready to tell his history. What he instead did was, pulled out the photograph, took hold of his green lightsaber and then placed it on top of a small cabinet beside Rei's bed.

"I loved her…And I failed her."

Akio clutched his fists and growled softly. Rei reached over to the photograph that Akio placed on the cabinet. She looked at the girl then said. "Wow…she looks beautiful." Rei took a closer look at the lightsaber the girl was holding, and looked at the lightsaber placed on the cabinet. She was starting to think that the lightsaber on top of the cabinet was the lightsaber in the photograph. Rei turned her head to the left, and noticed Akio had already left the room.

"Aww…poor Akio. No wonder he didn't want to talk."

* * *

><p>In another part of the house, Kohta and Saya were in a garage with the Humvee. Kohta had previously changed out of his uniform into green coveralls, white t-shirt, white gloves, and sandals. Saya was wearing a white shirt and black skirt, along with a dark pair of boots.<p>

Kohta was testing and maintaining his weapons to check if their functionality's were in order, while Saya watched him work, while laying back against the Humvee.

"Hey, HEY!"

Kohta turned to see a man pointing a finger at him.

"Hold on! That's a real gun isn't it?! A kid like you shouldn't be playing with it!"

"I'm sorry sir…" Kohta responded.

"Mr. Matto, is that all you have to say?" Saya asked, catching him by surprise.

"Oh lady Saya. I was just going to let you know we finished the tune up on the car, the Humvee you came here in?"

"Thank you that will be all." Saya said.

Mr. Matto exited the garage.

"Wow…you come from such a prestigious family! Wow…" Kohta said.

"As a matter of fact I do…not that it matters now." Saya responded. "Why would you let him talk to you like that?" She then asked, closing her eyes.

"Because he's an adult…" Kohta answered.

"You think that means anything?" Saya asked. "We've been through just as much as they have," Saya opened her eyes. "More. I'm sick of how they're treating us!"

Kohta gasped and he also agreed with Saya.

"We better talk to Komuro and the others regarding this lack of equity." Saya said.

"I would like to take part in this discussion as well."

Saya and Kohta were surprised to have Akio come into the garage. They looked at him, eyeing his Jedi robes.

"Not bad…" Saya nodded.

"Where did you get those robes?" Kohta asked.

"My father." Akio answered. "Now…I understand that the superiors have been giving you mistreatment?"

"Yeah…" Kohta sighed.

"I knew it! I sense a great amount of doubt, and yet concern." Akio said.

"But this is the thing! We've been through a lot Akio! A LOT!" Saya exclaimed.

"And that is what 'they' don't realize." Akio stated. "We were able to triumphant. Out of many students in our school, we were the one of the few to make it out alive. We were one of the few who made it so far into the city, and still in one piece."

"Yeah, I'm going with his statement." Kohta nodded.

"How have they been treating you?" Saya asked.

"I've only seen your mother, and she respects me…probably because of my father." Akio explained. "But I'm will be wary, and I will be ready for any discrimination against me, my father, and you." He promised. "Are you going to take this discussion to our entire group?" He then asked.

Akio then walked back into the house, then Saya and Kohta followed as well.

"I need to speak with my father. I will see how things are from his end, and I will need his help to change the opinions of those who try to put us down."

"Good idea." Saya agreed.

They went around the mansion to find the rest of the group (Takashi, Shizuka, Arisu, and Saeko). Saya found Takashi, Shizuka, and Arisu, while Akio found Saeko peacefully walking in the halls, and noticed that she had changed into a purple kimono.

"The group is going to have a discussion. Miyomoto's room is the meeting place." Akio told her.

Saeko looked at Akio, just like the others he saw earlier looked at him in his Jedi robes.

"You look very honorable." Saeko complimented.

"I uh…really like your kimono." Akio complimented back.

Saeko and Akio stared at each other, then chuckled for a couple of seconds, and Akio walked past her.

"You're not coming?" She asked.

"I need to discuss some things with my father about the same subject. Maybe he can make things better." Akio explained.

Saeko nodded. "I've met your father. He's very proud of you. And..." She then turned and headed to Rei's room. _And what?! _Akio wondered.

Akio found his way outside of the house, to make his way to the back courtyard.

"He's proud of me? I hope so." He mumbled.

He reached the back courtyard, and saw his father standing formally, with his face covered by his cloak hood, looking at his son from within the shades of a tree.

"You wanted to see me father?"

His father pointed his hand towards the ground to come forth and sit beside him, which Akio did right away. Now that they sat side by side, and his father revealed his short-bearded face, and Akio stared into his father's brown eyes, they could now have a conversation as father and son.

"Son…" His father began.

"Father?"

"You seem to be very fond of your friends, and your friends are fond of you."

"Did you speak with Saeko Busijima?"

"Yesterday when she and Komuro made it back here, I took it upon myself to speak to her about you, and ask about you."

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing in particular- I even told Miyomoto this but that was before we arrived here. All I said was that you've been through quite a lot, and I would leave it to you to tell the full story."

"On your judgement father, do you believe Saeko to be a great sword user?"

"Mmm…" Akio's father rubbed his beard. "She is the daughter of Master Busijima, an excellent swordsman. I once made his acquaintance before any of this happened.

"Really?" Akio glared with surprise.

"I met him four years ago in a training dojo in the city. He was impressed with my skill with the sword, and he even had this admiration for the Jedi."

"Did you tell him?" Akio asked with interest.

"We became acquainted for training at the dojo, and after a while I gained his trust, and while he gained mine. When you and Mizuki were in school, I revealed my true self to him."

"How did he react?" Akio asked.

"Well, he was surprised at first that I- No, we were Jedi. He had thought like all others in the world, we were extinct after the Purge of '66. He found the lightsaber to be rather un-natural and unorthodox, but at the same time, he thought it was a lethal and honorable weapon. Same thing with the force."

"It's a coincidence that four years later I cross paths with his daughter, presented my abilities, and…" Akio paused.

"I told Master Busijima my history, I believe what's left to be done is to tell his daughter your history. I can't tell your story Akio."

"Why didn't you just-"

"Because you were you there Akio!" His father screamed. "The only one who can describe what you felt on that unfortunate day when you found that Mizuki had been turned by the Sith, then defeated and dis-armed by you is YOU."

Akio grumbled at his father's statement, but had the mindset to believe that his father was not wrong.

"Akio." His father began to speak in a calm tone. "I know that you had a rough beginning and story…we've had a rough beginning and story. But for the sake of your mother, your grandfather, me, your friends, Mizuki, and yourself, you must learn to fully confront your past, and have the will to move on and continue living without being held back by the mistakes we have made. I'm sorry Akio but that's all there is to it."

Akio groaned, then nodded. "You're right...Miyomoto said that nothing is going to get better if I don't talk about it. You're both right."

Master Jin then looked up and heard something come from the other side of the mansion. He stood up on his feet while Akio did the same.

"'He' has arrived. I will greet him, while you speak with your friends." The Jedi Master said, walking away to the other side of the house.

"WAIT! WHO?!" Akio yelled.

Akio's father turned around.

"The head of this house." He answered.

This left Akio to confront his friends and present to them his past. They would have questioned him later anyway, as he left the lightsaber that once belonged to Mizuki, along with a photo of him and Mizuki, in Rei's room, which where they were going for discussion.

* * *

><p><strong>So what story is Akio going to give the group? How will the group react to his strange, complicated past? Find out next time! Until then, leave your guesses by reviewing! Thank you for reading! Bye everyone!<strong>

**-Buffalo out**


	13. Chapter 13: Defensive Offence

The group had just come from the discussion and never got to a conclusion if they were going to stay together or not in Rei's room. Takashi and his friends were standing on a top balcony looking down towards the front courtyard.

A strong, sharp eyed man, with jet black hair, had previously arrived and Saya explained the man to be her father. They were silently watching after Saya's father presented the crowd the true realities of the current world by executing his best friend and former retainer to the Takagi family, Tetsudaru Doi, with a katana.

He was trying to explain that the man that was once his best friend, was no longer human and had become something extremely dangerous, which implied for anyone else's friends and family.

"IF YOU WANT TO SURVIVE YOU MUST FIGHT!" He shouted out.

He left the crowd in shock, and silently walked away as his wife stood by him, along with a hooded Jedi, which was Akio's father. The three gave each other nods, then walked through the crowd and the silence grew even stronger until grumbling from Kohta was heard.

"Swords are incredibly inefficient…" He mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Takashi questioned.

"I SAID THEY'RE INEFFICIENT! Japanese swords tend to break when they hit bone and Akio's light-"

"You can't say that for sure Hirano." Saeko cut in, then tried to explain. "I understand that I can make an exception with a lightsaber but Akio still practises the way of the sword. Numbers determine your strength. The swordsmen's technique, the quality of the sword, their mental strength. When those three elements are at high levels, you won't lose-"

Kohta grumbled increased in volume, then reached over towards Rei's left hand, as she was carrying Akio's second lightsaber, while trying to hold onto Shizuka for support with her right. Kohta swiped the lightsaber from her hand.

"HEY!"

Kohta then ignited the green blade.

"This is a laser for crying out loud! A LASER! NOT METAL!" He then turned off the lightsaber. "And once metal swords have blood on it then it's-"

"Hirano." Takashi walked over to him, and put his hand on his shoulder, which Kohta whipped away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! And don't interrupt me, you can't even fire a gun properly."

"HIRANO! YOU need to back off!" Saya scolded.

Kohta tried to hold in a breakdown so he wouldn't be embarrassed in front of his friends, then turned away, threw the lightsaber to the ground, and ran back inside the house. Takashi and Arisu, along with Zero, tried to go after him, and tried to go and look for him, and that left Shizuka, Saeko, Saya, and Rei

"One big happy family…" Saeko sighed, bending down picking up the lightsaber. _Hmm…undamaged. _She thought, amazed.

"Hold onto it for now."

The four let out a small gasp as they heard Akio's voice behind them and there he was, holding his lightsaber in his right hand.

"The lightsaber cannot function without the Jedi. The Jedi simply cannot be without the force and the force is the main core of life. Those are my father's words."

The four girls stared at Akio blankly. The first to straighten her face was Saeko.

"Tell me Akio…what is the way of the sword in your definition?" She asked.

"I would like to answer but, is it because of Hirano?" He questioned.

"We're just curious that's all." Rei said.

"To me, the way of the sword is my thinking, my technique, the size of the blade, and my emotions. The way of how I hold my lightsaber counts, the way I defend and attack, the way I watch my opponent and also I have to know and feel if I'm doing things for the greater good, while controlling myself."

"From what I know Akio, Jedi only fight with knowledge and defense, and from what I see, I think you have worked hard to maintain your morals." Saeko said.

"Yeah, she's right!" Rei agreed. "I-"

"No…" Akio closed his eyes, thinking for a brief moment, opening them again. "You want to know who _she _was?"

Rei nodded rather anxiously, and took out the photograph that Akio had left previously from her bath robe pocket. "Every time I look at you, you always have this look of sadness in your eyes. And it looks a lot different than any other sadness I've ever seen. This picture is the only happiness I see in your eyes."

Saeko, Shizuka, and Saya all nodded in agreement with Rei's statement.

"Yes I would like to tell you my full history but everyone is not currently present." Akio said.

"Just give us the short version then." Shizuka said.

"Well…It all began when I was about four years old."

The four girls listened closely.

"I can't remember much but I can remember my mother. I can remember how caring and loving she was, right up until her death."

Akio then started to space out, and he dropped his lightsaber on the ground. Shizuka moved her hand and waved it in front of his face.

"Still here." Akio said, as if he was jumping back into reality. "I just-" He looked down at the floor to see he dropped his lightsaber. "Argh…"

He was somewhat annoyed that he spaced out again, just like back at school.

"I'm going to be honest here." Akio then concentrated down towards the ground and lifted up the lightsaber with his telekinetic power so it could float in front of him. "No one knows why anyone would be born with abilities such as this, or where they come from. Even I wonder why, same with my father."

"Look…Sorry Akio, I didn't mean-"

"No, I want to talk Miyomoto. Just-"

"MIYOMOTO?! Since when was I Miyomoto?! What happened to Rei?!"

"Slip of the tongue sorry." Akio slurred, grabbing his lightsaber.

"That's ok." Rei sang.

"So…continuing…" Akio said. "Both of my parents had Jedi heritage, so that is why I too, have connections to the force. So, one day it was just me and my mother at night, the next thing I knew, she was dead and I was in a whole new world."

"So wait, who was this 'Master' you were speaking of before? And what about these Galactic Republic stories?" Saya asked.

"The Sith." Akio responded.

"Wait…Sith?" Saya asked.

"Yes. They are opposite to the Jedi. They only seek power and their actions only serve purpose to themselves."

"Sounds like a cult." Rei commented.

"That's exactly what it is. If you thought Shido was bad well…it's almost the same thing, only worse."

"Worse as in how?" Rei asked.

"My friend on the photograph…her name was Mizuki Muto as you may have already seen." Akio said, choking on his words.

"You don't need to talk if you don't want to." Shizuka said, trying to comfort him.

"A long time ago…" Akio continued. "She lost both of her parents at a very young age, and after I disappeared, my father found her as a helpless five year old girl wandering the winter streets of Tokonosu, looking for her parents. So what he decided to do since I was gone, and my mother was dead, he took it upon himself to raise and train her as a Jedi because he could feel the power within her."

"So, you were taken into the Sith cult, right?" Saya asked.

"Correct, and I had memories of my family wiped." Akio answered.

"How did you even get out?"

"Well…I was in there, learning the ways of the Dark Side, right up until I was twelve. It was just an intrusion in our hideout on a December, there were two Jedi: Mizuki, and my father. My father was trying to tell me that I was his father but I didn't believe him at the time, and Mizuki was just told by my father that I was going to be a Jedi after the raid was over."

"Ok…?" Rei unsurely said.

"It was the first time I saw Mizuki. So, I was there, cornered with my red lightsaber, and she approached me with her green. I had unbalanced, rage filled techniques, but she was able to overpower me anyways because of her patience."

Following Akio's story, the four nodded, and begged him to keep talking.

"Ever since my defeat, I was finally brought home to my father, and that's when I was thirteen now. My father figured it would be a great idea for her to train and discipline me for independent Jedi study when he wasn't able to. It worked…"

"Did you two…?" Rei hesitantly asked.

"One things led up to another, we actually began developing feelings for each other, and she told me not to worry about it, we have our own lives to control."

"No…don't tell me…" Rei sulked.

"It led up to her demise. When I was in Class 1A, around December, we actually fought a Sith together but I was defeated, while the Sith fell, and she was taken."

"Wait, what were you doing with her?" Saya asked.

"Don't ask him that Takagi!" Shizuka sternly said.

"Yeah…that IS a good question. What was I doing? What were we doing? BEING IN LOVE, THAT'S WHAT!"

"Ak-"

"NO! SAEKO! It was…we shouldn't have gone snuck away from home. We should have just stayed and we shouldn't have craved adventure!"

Akio continued to furiously yell, then for the first time ever, he broke down into a ray of tears and sat up on his knees while doing so.

"It's ok…it's ok." Saeko assured, patting his neck softly.

Akio's tears began turned to a halt, and his cries turned to sniffles as he stood back up.

"The only problem I even had with the Jedi was…we weren't supposed to feel, or love, but yet we were supposed to show compassion. Kind of hypocritical, huh?"

"So, you're supposed to compassionately not love? WHAT?!" Saya exclaimed, confused.

"Difficult to understand, yes but it works…sometimes." Akio said.

"I don't think you should tell us anything else if you're going to get upset over it. We can't force you to tell us." Shizuka said.

"I didn't finish the story though." Akio smirked.

Shizuka gave Akio a smile in response to his change in confidence based off his facial expression.

"I met her again in an old abandoned underground warehouse below Tokonosu's City Hall just around the time after my final exams in the first year. I however found her to be…changed."

"Changed? As in she fell into the Dark Side?" Rei asked.

Akio hardly nodded, and hardly kept his head up.

"It wasn't her fault, she appeared to have been tortured and she was forcefully corrupted by my old master."

Akio shook his head in disbelief, thinking once more about their last duel.

"I fought her with everything I had but even as a Jedi, she was still the better fighter, and as a Sith, her fighting skills were reckless and overpowering. She was impossible to beat but thanks to my teachings, I was able to find a hole through her techniques, plus I already had the powers of the Dark Side at my disposal."

Akio then opened his left palm, and allowed electricity to spark at the top. "It's rather scary to be honest. Only Sith can learn this power through hatred, and throughout the course of history, there was only two Jedi who learned to wield this power without falling to the Dark Side."

"You…you didn't…" Rei gasped in horror.

"I had no choice. I killed her and that's why the lightsaber is in Saeko's hands right now because I took it." Akio said, depressingly.

Saeko looked down at the lightsaber. _Just like me only he actually killed someone._

"You must think I'm a monster…I can sense your feelings." Akio cried.

"No…You had no choice. Just like we had no choice with all the zombies." Rei said.

Akio nodded and looked straight to the ground. "I know…this whole conversation may or may not have been a waste of time depending on your opinion."

"Do YOU believe it was a waste of time?" Saya asked, glaring.

"No. Now you know that whatever I'm going to do here on out, I'll do things right this time, I won't repeat the same mistakes I have made."

The group went quiet for a moment until Akio spoke up again.

"I'm sorry if I've been a nuisance. Rei needs more rest, and I'm giving you information about my past and I'm not sure if you believe me.

"NO! We believe you! I swear! And it's no nuisance at all, I want to listen!" Rei assured.

"Ok so…" Akio looked up at the sky. "I want to sum up something else quickly. I want to go find Hirano."

"So what did you say? Myths of a-"

"Galactic Republic." Akio interrupted Shizuka. "My father used to tell me stories of a Jedi Knight named Anakin Skywalker. Funny really," Akio held up his lightsaber. "My father took the design and made his lightsaber based off the mythical Jedi. So anyway…long story short, he was secretly married, which was forbidden for a Jedi Knight, and he was tempted by the Dark Side of the force, being convinced that he can obtain a power to prevent his wife from dying."

"What happened?" Saeko asked.

"In the end, his anger consumed him and he was the one who ended up killing his wife, and he was reduced to a broken shadow of his former self."

"Does this have anything to do with you? With that girl?" Saya asked.

"It kind of does. My father and mother were both able to control their emotions, plus no one really believed in Jedi tradition, that's why they married. I want to keep my honour as a Jedi, but Mizuki lost her honour in our last duel, and I don't think I put her down completely."

"So you think you didn't kill her?" Saya asked.

"While you were fending the Humvee, I was fighting off a Sith. I'm getting this feeling…"

"If you said you killed her, there's no way she'd come back and kill us." Rei said.

"Hatred is a very powerful fuel, and if it is her, then her hatred by now would have made her unbalanced and even more powerful than ever." Akio walked over to the railing of the balcony and put a foot on the stone hand rail. "She, like any other Sith, would not hesitate and she will feel no remorse after she comes to take our lives. I can't say for sure with the fact that I was fighting Mizuki again, as the Dark Side is clouding the truth oh, and Saeko."

Saeko raised an eyebrow, paying attention to what Akio was about to say.

"The way of the Jedi and the Samurai can be fairly similar however, I know but I'm glad to be acquainted with a warrior such as yourself."

With that, he leaped off the balcony, and landed safely to the entrance of the mansion. Saeko actually blushed from Akio's statement, and wasn't able to hide it.

"Where's Hirano?!" He called up to the girls.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Saya called back.

"I'll go and find him!" Akio insisted.

He relied on the force to scan the entire Takagi estate to try and sense Kohta's location. Once he was locked onto his location, he tried to find his way towards him. The way he did it was, he was picking up on Kohta's anger and frustration. He was able to pinpoint the source of the emulation of his emotions, and he found him running past him, carrying all three weapons.

"THEY CAN'T HAVE THEM!" He shouted.

Kohta ran, and Akio followed Kohta, figuring he was going to stand up for Kohta.

* * *

><p>Takashi stood near the front courtyard of the house, looking up to the sky thinking about a piece of history that his Eighth Grade teacher told him about the 1788 'Mutiny on the Bounty.' He was thinking based on the current situation, it all began to make sense to him now.<p>

"TAKASHI!"

He turned to see Arisu running towards him, out of breath.

"COME WITH ME! Kohta and Akio are…THEY'RE IN BIG TROUBLE! WE HAVE TO HELP THEM!"

Takashi nodded and followed Arisu.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing to my friend?!" Akio demanded.<p>

"Listen kid, these are desperate times, and he's carrying dangerous weapons. He needs to give them to someone who's responsible-!"

"I SAID NO!" Kohta yelled. "No one can use these weapons better than I can!" He cried out at the top of his lungs, holding back tears while on his knees.

"These weapons are the property of a Military Officer, and we have entrusted to care for her property." Akio firmly said.

"You too kid, you should also hand your weapon over to someone responsible." One man said, gesturing towards his lightsaber.

"I will not stand for blind insulting remarks!" Akio said.

The men both surrounding both Akio and Kohta moved closer.

"The head of the Takagi family will not be pleased." Akio shouted.

"Kid, tell the fat boy to hand over his weapons, and you need to hand over yours, and no one will get hurt."

Akio had enough so he decided to take grasp of his lightsaber and ignite it.

"Do you show no respect AT ALL?!" Akio scolded, pointing his weapon towards the men.

"I'm only showing concern for the safety of others and both of you are endangering our safety."

"This is a Jedi you're talking to!" Akio scolded, waving his lightsaber around, making the men back off. "And my friend is more than capable of wielding these weapons!"

"WAIT! Isn't he the son of that Jedi Master?"

"Yeah! HE IS! We'll leave him, but the kid's guns will be handed over to someone else!"

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM." Akio told them.

The men then attempted to walk forward and get the jump on Kohta, while keeping a distance so Akio won't make any moves on them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS?!"

The men, Kohta, and Akio, turned to see two figures walking towards them. Akio kept his lightsaber ignited and stayed beside Kohta. He noticed Yuriko, standing beside her husband.

"Ma…Master?"

"He's just a kid sir, he has no business with these guns."

The strong dark clothed man approached both Kohta and Akio.

"I am Souichiro Takagi, former lord of Tokonosu, Master of tendo-sogin ryu, what are your names?"

"K-K-Kohta Hirano. I go to Fujimi Academy, I'm in Class 2B roster number thirty two." Kohta stuttered, while letting out tears.

"Akio Jin, Class 3B of Fujimi Academy sir." Akio answered.

Souichiro nodded to Akio then turned back down to Kohta.

"Something tells me you both have spirit, and that you have been through a lot before making it here. You don't intend on handing over your weapons?"

"NO SIR! Without the guns…I'm going back to the way I was! They'll make fun of me again!" Kohta cried.

"The lightsaber is my life!" Akio exclaimed. "Hirano has found a talent, and I have once more, re-gained my birth right as a Jedi."

"I see…BUT, what exactly can you two do?"

Akio remained silent, and Kohta continued to shake and cry.

"TELL ME!"

"I-I can…? I can…"

Kohta continued to look up at the glaring eyes of Saya's father, and continued to cry. Akio looked straight into his eyes as well, maintaining his firm look. Before Akio could even say a word, he heard Takashi's voice.

"HE CAN PROTECT YOUR DAUGHTER SIR!"

They all turned to see Takashi running up to them.

"Komuro…" Kohta gasped.

"Hmm…Komuro. Yes that name is familiar, you have been friends with my daughter ever since she was little were you not?" Souichiro asked.

"Yes sir, still am. Hirano's the one who's been protecting her. He keeps the guns."

"I can assure you what Komuro has said is true. He is one of the finest marksman I've ever come to know." Akio backed him up.

Arisu and Zero came running in, and Arisu hugged Kohta, then looked up and glared at Souichiro. The next person to step in was Saeko, along with Rei and Shizuka.

"I'll have you know that I've seen Hirano's bravery and Akio's swordsmanship with my own eyes." Saeko said.

"ME TOO DADDY!"

Saya was the last one to come in and stand by Kohta and Akio, even if Akio wasn't getting discriminated as much as Kohta, she still lay it all out, even if Souichiro knew a thing or two about him.

"Hirano's just a loser military otaku, and Akio is a very serious dedicated fighter with skills beyond the average human. Without them, I would be one of those zombies by now."

"Oh no sir…I don't take full credit in your daughter's survival, I believe that Hirano here deserves the credit. I was just trying to be give as much support as I could." Akio said.

Saya pointed her palm towards the two, mainly towards Kohta. "Yeah…that's right. HE'S THE ONE WHO'S BEEN PROTECTING ME, he did YOUR job."

Akio could feel that this conflict was over and then he deactivated his lightsaber.

"Takagi...tha-thank you." Kohta said.

Saya's father glared at the group hardly, giving them the look that he agrees with his daughter's statements.


	14. Chapter 14: Power

**Later that Day...**

The day unexpectedly turned from a bright and sunny to cloudy and rainy. Saya, Takashi, Kohta, and Akio got together and were having a meeting with some adult survivors in a tent of one of the camps set up, trying to debate what the realities are, and what courses of action must be taken.

"Killing Pandemic? That's complete Bullshit! The Government is using it as an excuse because they've failed to figure out why dead bodies are walking around."

One man, unfortunately, didn't agree with what Saya's point of view.

"Are you saying these people are actually DEAD?! Don't be absurd! It has to be some kind of infection!"

"That's right! There's no way that this can be happening without a reason!" A woman shouted.

"OF COURSE THERE'S A REASON!" Saya struck back. "But not any of us are going to find that out! Unless you're a prize winning research scientist with access to a lab! And even if you are, you think any of us have time until your research is completed?!"

"Well…I-"

Akio stepped forward with his hands behind his back.

"The only thing that matters is survival! Takagi's father had made that clear! It is to be, or not to be! And right now, I am entrusting in the force to keep us-"

"The force won't help us!" The same woman from before said. "Your statements are irrelevant! The Jedi are extinct for a reason and that was they were crazy, violent, and they were forceful upon their religion!"

"The only reason me and my father are the last existing Jedi is BECAUSE, I believe it was the will of the force."

"Oh please. Do you know to what you're even saying?! We will NOT, be controlled b-"

Akio moved his fingers behind his back and used his power to lift up a small pot off the ground.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing…" He growled, putting down the pot. "You don't know the true history of the Jedi and our beliefs, nor are you aware of the struggled I and my friends had to endure out there."

"So what's the point you're trying to make here?! Is it this 'Force' that's allowing kids to flash guns like they're cops?!" The woman asked, making Akio's three friends confused. "And LOOK AT YOU! You don't look responsible enough to even carry a weapon such as a lightsaber! You're saying you're going to protect us?! And people out here are trying to control us with violence! VIOLENCE! How dare you when there are so many out there suffering in other Asian countries!"

"What does Global Suffering have to do with it…?" Saya wondered.

"Just you listen to me everyone!" The woman said, turning to the crowd. "The one who's telling us to be murders, NO, forcing us to be murders, is that ignorant Jedi and," She pointed to Saya. "That man's daughter who says 'Yes' to killing!"

"I'm sorry, but what the hell are you talking about lady?!" Takashi asked.

"Oh shut up! You guys are just a bunch of kids!" One man scolded.

"We've been through as much as you have, we have as much say as you do!" Takashi said.

"ADULTS ARE MAKING DECISIONS FROM NOW ON! Not some high school kids or some hypocrites of a dead religion, who are all intoxicated by their violent power!" The woman declared.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" The crowd agreed.

"WE ABSOLUTELY REPUDIATE VIOLENT DOMINANCE!" The woman shouted.

"WE REPUDIATE!" The crowd repeated.

Akio took grasp of his lightsaber and ignited it, which made the crowd go silent as they stared at the light of his blue blade. Akio then said, "We must do as much as we can! We need all the resources and needs of defense we can get! Then and only then, will we have the power to help those who cannot fend for themselves!"

Akio deactivated his lightsaber, put it back onto his belt, lifted his hood over his head, and then left the tent, covering himself with his cloak, without knowing if they even agreed or not. The other three left as well to go back inside the house while Akio started to wander down towards a different path.

* * *

><p>Takashi, Saya, and Kohta all made it back towards the house and they began to talk about the woman.<p>

"SHE'S A NAZI! I only talked to her only because she was talking bad about my father but it was pointless!"

"And she insulted Akio's religion! That's way off the line!" Takashi said.

"That crowd sees nothing!" Saya shook her head.

"Well…I dunno, I can understand how they feel…" Kohta said.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME?! I'll gladly get Akio to come and cut you RIGHT NOW!" Saya growled at Kohta.

"NO! NO! It's just…people tend to ignore what they don't want to see." Kohta explained.

Just then, Takashi thought back to before the outbreak when Rei was with Hisashi.

"No one wants to be denied. That's why most people wouldn't do anything even though they know something's going on. It's just human nature..."

"But you can't deny that there's a shift happening in the survivor colony." Saya said.

"Yeah but...for most people, their first reaction is to deny it. They don't face reality because it's too much for them to handle." Kohta said.

"If they don't admit to the change, then they don't have to admit their mistakes!" Saya responded.

"Well...ignoring our mistakes and humiliations, how do you think we get through high school? How do you think..." Kohta then looked in the distance towards the rain. "Akio felt hiding himself all this time?"

"Hmm...very breakfast club of you chubby!" Saya complimented. "Now that you think about it...yeah...Akio has had a lot to face in the past and he's been denying it for a while now."

"I see." Takashi said out of the blue.

"See what?" Saya asked.

"Well...that was informative." Takashi answered.

Kohta and Saya looked at Takashi with wide eyes then Kohta nodded his head suddenly.

"What?" Takashi asked.

"You don't do that." Saya smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Takashi asked, scratching his head. "This is embarrassing but I'm still admitting to it."

"Do you think this makes him the one?" Saya wondered.

"Yeah it kind of does. Takashi is kind of different." Kohta said.

"What ARE you guys talking about?" Takashi asked again.

"Don't you see?!" Saya turned to Takashi. "You're the obvious choice! Out of any of us, you should be our leader!"

"What?" Takashi said, surprised.

Saya and Kohta both smiled, confirming that they actually meant what they said.

"I dunno...don't you think that Akio is the better choice?" Takashi questioned.

"I'm sure he'll agree with us!" Saya said, confidentially.

* * *

><p>Akio had wandered to another part of the Takagi estate to where the ground went from soil to rocky tiles and by that time, the rainstorm has intensified, which caused thunder to erupt in the distance. When he followed the rocky tile path, he led himself to what appeared to be a meditation shrine, while sensing a presence. Since he wanted to get out of the rain, and he needed a quiet place to think. As he opened the door, he heard the voice of Souichiro Takagi and Saeko Busijima.<p>

"You say that parents and children are alike?"

"Or perhaps instead of me you could...give it to Takashi or even Akio. They're quite deserving of-"

Saeko noticed Akio finally when she turned her head.

"Oh I apologize Mr. Takagi..." He stuttered.

"No please...come." Souichiro welcomed.

Akio accepted and then removed his cloak, which he hang up on the wall, then his boots, which he put at the doorway. He then sat cross-legged on the matted area, sitting from a distance as he sat from a position where he could see both Saeko and Souichiro on his left and right.

"I understand that you are a swords user as Busijima claims." Souichiro said to Akio.

Akio took his lightsaber from his belt and placed on the ground in front of him. "Correct."

"And during our discussion while I was presenting her with a rare sword, we have discussed some things about you." Souichiro said.

Akio immediately went blank, but wasn't upset. He immediately re-gained his focus then asked. "What sword? What things?"

"If you didn't mind Akio," Saeko took out her new sword from its holster. "I told him enough and he believes that your trials have allowed you to become a great fine young warrior."

Akio took a closer look at the sword. "The Double edged Murata?"

"Hmm..." Souichiro nodded. "I see that you have a knowledge of swords as well."

"Swords are my specialty as well. When I was unable to use my own for a great period of time so I looked into the kinds of different swords in Japanese history."

"I am rather curious in how such a weapon is forged." Souichiro said, looking at the lightsaber.

"Would you like me to show you?" Akio asked.

"If you wish, then show me." Souichiro responded.

Akio went ahead and began to slowly deconstruct the lightsaber with the force. Within a few minutes, he lay out the parts in order based on it's finished design. He took a few minutes to explain some of the parts to Saeko and Souichiro.

"...The lightsaber cannot function with these objects."

He lifted the lightsaber crystals into the air with the force, both of them glowing bright blue. One crystal was the main crystal while the other was the focusing crystal. "In order for the lightsaber to obtain it's power a Jedi must meditate for a great period of time to imbue these Kaiburr crystals that was found deep within the mountains with the force. It is what makes the blade very pure and powerful, which is why it can cut through almost anything."

"So how long did you take Akio?" Saeko asked.

"Seven days of meditation." Akio answered.

"The warrior must have the most patient and dedicated mind." Souichiro said. "And as far as I can see, you have the dedication to that of my former master."

"Would that Master be the father of Miss Busijima by any chance?" Akio asked.

"Hmm...That is correct. I can tell that she had not told you already." Souichiro said.

"The Jedi are very good at detecting one's thoughts and emotions. It may become overwhelming at some points however, it is a power that I have had for as long as I can remember. I only put it to good use, not to impose anyone."

With that being said, Akio started to lift the lightsaber parts together once again, and began to connect them once more, putting the finished lightsaber in his hands, extending the blue blade, then deactivated it.

"My father has taught me and pushed me but I never really appreciated his training but now..." He placed the lightsaber hilt in front of him once more. "I do."

"I have spoken with him, and he has told me that he is proud of what you've become." Souichiro said.

Akio nodded, and looked down at his lightsaber, and at Saeko's katana.

"Now I am curious Mr. Takagi, what were you discussing previously?" Akio asked.

"She believes that you and Komuro are quite deserving of the sword that I presented to her." Souichiro responded.

"In my perspective, Takashi reacts quick enough in desperate situations. He is more than capable of surviving this world." Akio said.

"I've known Komuro ever since he was little, and to see how much you two trust him proves my appraisal is correct. However..."

Akio and Saeko gasped, assuming that Souchiro knew there was a flaw, something still inside Takashi that still needs improvement.

"To me he appears to be still hesitating. This new world has no place for a leader that tends towards hesitation."

Akio's head suddenly felt like it was being crushed as if something bad was about to soon occur. He thanked Souichiro for his time then picked up his lightsaber, put his boots and cloak back on, then left the shrine.

"A disturbance in the force..." He whispered.

_"Do you feel it Akio? The dark side of the force? Can you feel him now that your mind has been cleared?"_

"Grandfather..." Akio took hold of his lightsaber. "It's _him_ isn't it?"

_"Remember one thing Akio, attack out of peace and justice, not out of anger and hatred. And remember to control Miyomoto's anger when you encounter him."_


	15. Chapter 15: Darkness Revealed

Takashi sat in the room where Rei was previously resting, looking out the window to where it was still raining aggressively.

"I know that they say I'm the leader but…" He stared at the only weapon that was in the room which was Mizuki's lightsaber, and it was on top of the wooden cabinet, and was on top of Akio's photograph. "Nah…Akio's more of a leader than-"

"Aren't you?"

He then saw Rei enter the room, standing on a slanted way, wearing her uniform outfit.

"Rei? Are you okay? You're going to mess up your back more if you push it."

"We've all been relying on you. You were brave…" Rei said, sitting down beside him on the bed. "Even at the school to, and other times also. You're a natural. Akio would agree as well."

"Are you serious?! I was just desperate! I wasn't trying to be a leader! Besides…the stronger fighters we had were Saeko, Hirano, Akio, and you too! And Saya…she's the smart one, Miss Shizuka is the doctor. And Arisu is…"

"Is…?"

"Arisu is Arisu…I guess…"

Rei laughed at Takashi's last statement.

"Don't laugh at me!"

Rei then stopped laughing and said, "Takashi…let me tell you one of the girl's rules." She lay against Takashi. "We like cute boys, and the ones who are sweet to us."

"Is that all?" Takashi asked.

"Yup, that's all. How can anything else be more important?" Rei responded.

"But I'm not any of them…Besides-"

"Oh stop it! Akio wouldn't want you talking like that!" Rei whispered. _He's trying to bring up Akio like I did with Hisashi... _She thought. _But then again…were the Jedi really allowed to convey no emotion? He loved someone…and he's still a Jedi._

"Anyway…" Rei continued. "You weren't like that before…yeah I admit it but you're different now. You may appear hopeless but when it comes down to it you're always up for a fight." Rei then sat on top of Takashi's legs, looking away from his face. "Maybe it's something involuntary…you don't have a choice, but I think you're a fighter. Maybe you weren't always that way, but I believe you're that way now." She then looked into Takashi's eyes. "I've made a terrible mistake! I should never have broken up with you! I should never have hurt you!"

Takashi moved his head closer to Rei.

"I love you…" Rei said. "And I understand if you don't feel the same way but I'll never hurt you again I swe-"

Takashi then grabbed Rei and pinned her down on the bed. They both looked into each other's eyes, their hearts beating with the newly restored love between the two.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"I don't know if I should kiss you or smack the hell out of you. And I don't know if you're…being honest." Takashi said.

"I don't know how else to be with you right now." Rei responded.

Takashi moved closer to Rei as he went and softly kissed Rei's neck. They both moaned, as they were both relaxed. Rei then suddenly squinted in pain, as she still felt the pain on her back.

"I'm sorry." Takashi said, getting off of Rei. "I know it hurts…you should lie down."

Rei got off the bed then said. "You don't know how much it hurts…" Before she left the room, she went and picked up the lightsaber. "I don't think you ever did." She mumbled.

She gasped when she saw Saeko outside, holding her new katana.

"I thought someone was in there so I waited. I didn't hear any voices." She said.

"Go ahead Miss Busijima, he's all yours. Maybe talking to you will make him happy."

"Understood."

Saeko walked towards the door. "By the way…"

"What is it?"

"I'd appreciate it if you don't call me that anymore. You know you and I are-"

"Don't bring that up!" Rei scolded. "That's the last thing I want to think about."

She walked away, looking down at the photograph, and the lightsaber. "I should probably give this back to Akio." She said to herself, focusing on the items. Rei began to feel a sense of grief with what Akio described from his past relationship, and his rule as a Jedi, and what the end result was.

* * *

><p>In front of the Takagi estate, a minibus from Fujimi Academy pulled up to the front barricade. A light orange-haired girl hung out from the window.<p>

"PLEASE HELP US! We came from the school and we had no place to go! PLEASE! You can't just turn us away!"

While she hung out of the window, her breasts were more exposed, which had made the manager of the front gate into a slight trance.

"Al…Alright." He said, stuttering. "G-Give me a minute. I-I-I'll move the barricade right now!"

The one who was in the front seat of the bus driving, smiled evilly, knowing that his seductive methods had worked.

* * *

><p>Takashi went to go see Souichiro in his office where, people were working, making calls, arranging files, to explain to him what he was going to do.<p>

"Find your family no matter what?" Souichiro asked.

"That's right. My father lives far away so I can only pray that he's safe, as for my mother, she was teaching in Edoku at the time this all started so I may have a shot of finding her. And Rei's…I mean Miyomoto's father is a cop so I can find out what's going on if I go to the East Police Station. Her mother should be at her house."

"What are your plans after you find her?" Souichiro asked. He then explained a plan. "The day after tomorrow we're going to leave here early in the morning. It's far too dangerous for any of us to remain in the Metro areas."

"Don't worry! I'll go find everyone and be back by that time!" Takashi surely said.

"Hmm…I'm sorry I can't guarantee if I'll take them in."

"Ok then…let's play it this way. If I don't get back by the time you need to leave, LEAVE ME. It means that I've decided to stay with mom, or something happened."

Takashi got his equipment and belongings together, and went downstairs to be greeted by Rei, also ready, holding her M1A1 that was strapped to her, and the lightsaber was clipped at her side on the strap, only because she wasn't able to find Akio. Takashi also held onto Akio's photograph for him.

"I want you to take me with you."

They both turned and saw Saeko was there, back in her original outfit, only difference being that she wasn't wearing the front part of the uniform that covered her upper chest.

"Do you really need that much attention?!" Rei questioned.

Saeko looked confused of what Rei meant by that.

"The outfit."

"Uh…S-Saeko, it looks really good on you!" Takashi complimented. "Don't you think you should stay with the others?" He then asked.

The rest of the group, except Akio, came walking towards them.

Saeko showed her katana at her side. "I think I can be of help. You're going to need someone to lead them. How will the family find their way back."

Rei frowned as Saeko was speaking to Takashi but then she turned towards the entrance of the house and saw someone very familiar. It drove her hatred, and made her run forward with her M1A1's bayonet extended.

"REI! COME BACK!" Takashi then looked forward to see who Rei was running towards. "Oh no that's…"

* * *

><p>Akio clutched his lightsaber as he wandered the front areas of the Takagi estate. He hid behind a wall and looked over to see the same bus he was previously on, parked, and a familiar group of students, standing in relief, taking shelter from the rain, getting together and rejoicing.<p>

"Shido's students…" He mumbled. "Then…where's Shido?"

The Dark Side of the force was present, and it blurred his vision in the force, making it difficult to pinpoint his location. He then walked up to the students, still holding his lightsaber.

"Hello there."

The students turned as if they were all in shock, starting at Akio, holding his weapon.

"Don't you remember me?" He asked, lifting his hood. "Akio Jin? Loser Jedi with a flashy sword?"

"…You…YOU AGAIN?!"

Akio heard the voice come from a familiar blonde haired male student, who was standing beside a familiar female student.

"Hello Tsunoda." Akio calmly said.

The other students looked angrily at Akio.

"So…Shido has convinced you that the Jedi are EVIL?" Akio asked.

The students didn't let up their glares, as they continued to stare at Akio.

"Where is he?"

They continued to not answer him so he had to come up with a different strategy.

"Perhaps if I give you a powerful tool?"

Akio threw the deactivated lightsaber at the group, and Tsunoda ended up catching it. He found the switch to turn it on, and he pointed the blue blade towards Akio.

"You look impressive with my weapon. That'll keep Yukki satisfied."

Yukki stared up to Tsunoda with bright eyes, as he held the weapon that was Akio's.

"NOW. Where is Shido?" Akio asked once again.

"So…I tell you where he is, I kill you, then I can impress Yukki even more with this thing?" Tsunoda asked.

"However you please." Akio responded.

"Alright…I think he's gone up to the mansion."

Tsunoda, who told Akio what he needed to know, began to charge with the lightsaber in his hands but Akio, having connections with the force, waved his hand down, and made Tsunoda fall down on his stomach on the concrete ground, which made Akio's weapon deactivate and roll back to him, while Tsunoda groaned in pain. Yukki ran to Tsunoda to see if he was alright, and which he was.

"LIAR!" Yukki cried.

"Tell that to your leader." Akio said, using the force to levitate his lightsaber back into his hand.

He turned and quickly made his way towards the mansion entrance. He was witnessing Rei holding Shido at gunpoint, talking about her father, and her situation where she had to repeat the school grade.

"...The man who had never been fazed by anything apologized to me in tears! He said I had to repeat the grade because of him but now I know that only YOU can control the students grades. I held my temper, because he told me he would be able to arrest you and your father if his investigation went smoothly but now..." Rei held the bayonet at his face, making a drop of blood drip. "YOU PAY."

"Are you going to commit murder?" Shido asked, stuttering. "You're a policeman's daughter for Christ sake! You don't want to become a criminal now do you?"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU!" Rei yelled at the top of her lungs.

Akio interrupted the threat displayed by Rei and presented a new threat to Shido. He ignited his lightsaber, the blade barely touched Rei's bayonet, which made Shido have a blue lightsaber blade and a bayonet pointed at his side and front.

"AKIO! BACK OFF!" Rei grumbled.

"I'm sorry Rei..." Akio looked at Rei, then to the rest of his friends, watching them, along with Souichiro and Yuriko Takagi, and his father. "But there's more than school fraud I need to tell you about."

Rei put her rifle down and angrily backed away, interested in what he had to say. Akio walked in front of Shido while keeping his lightsaber blade pointed in front of him. "This man..." Akio spoke loud and clear enough so that everyone could hear. "He has suffered...he has made others suffer." Akio closed his eyes to rely on the force to sense where Shido's grief was coming from. "Your mother had to suffer because of your father, your father had to suffer because of your grandfather...Yes...It was your grandfather who allowed the Purge of '66 to occur. It was your grandfather who wanted control of the earth so he rose through the ranks of the UN, got a great reputation for being an effective leader and speaker. And..." Akio paused for a moment. "It was from your grandfather your father learned his ways, along with the Dark Side of the force. It was your father who kept me in that "Prison" for those seven years, and it was your father who...taught you."

"I-I-I I don't know what you're talking about!" Shido shook.

"Don't lie to me Shido. I sense the Darkness within you. It is the same as your father's...Your father's reign of terror is over, this won't end with us. You won't corrupt me, not again. Not like your father did to Mizuki Muto, and what you did to those STUDENTS!"

Akio took his lightsaber in one hand, and threw Shido into the rain, out into the courtyard.

"You made your move to kill me and as a Jedi, I WILL ATTACK IN DEFENSE!"

Akio jumped down towards Shido, as he was stood back up slowly. Everyone from above looked down at the two.

"Alright..." Shido grumbled, confidentially.

He loosened his vest's sleeves, and everyone(except Akio's father) gasped as a small lightsaber was pushed out of his sleeve.

"Let's see if my father was telling the truth or not."

Shido's lightsaber extended, making a red blade form out of the device. Akio readied himself, and Shido jumped forward, screaming aggressively. The two met contact with their blades.

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Rei cried.

"No." Juro said.

"WHAT?!"

Akio's father, Juro, continued to watch his son duel the now exposed Sith self of Shido and said, "This is for my son to face alone. He must confront his fears of the Sith and his past, and this is the one of the many more steps he needs to take to fulfill this goal."

Juro continued to watch the aggressive duel that went on between Shido and his son. "Miyomoto."

"Hmm...?"

"The lightsaber at your side belonged to his friend, Mizuki Muto, as I'm sure that you are aware of that."

"Yeah..."

"His friend was tortured, experimented on, and had her mind warped. You must understand that Mr. Shido could do absolutely nothing, but obey his father. Now...he to is trapped in the darkness."

They all continued to watch the duel. Akio was calm and stayed on the ground, while Shido looked fearful, and angry as he did multiple acrobatic moves in the air as they both clashed lightsabers. They eventually locked into each other's lightsabers and looked into each others faces.

"My father did those terrible things to your friend, I'm merely just a teacher, trying to protect lives! Can't you see that?!"

"Yes...but you are protecting lives by making them your playthings, your puppets of your will."

They separated from each other and Akio continued, pointing his blade down to the ground. "Do you really believe that you can show them the way to the light, in the darkness that consumes you? The darkness of your father?"

Shido growled for a moment then jumped forward. Akio caught Shido off guard by crouching down, then swung his lightsaber up towards him. When Shido landed, he was holding the remaining half of his lightsaber.

"This is a message to your father..." Akio said, raising his lightsaber.

He hesitated but he didn't want to strike Shido down and at the same time, his anger was contradicting himself. Akio let out a breath, then swung his lightsaber down towards Shido, only to be stopped by a green lightsaber blade.

"AKIO!" It was Rei, who didn't have her rifle attached to her anymore. "He's not worth killing! Just...let it go!"

Akio stared into Rei's beg filled eyes, then nodded. He deactivated his lightsaber, simultaneously to Rei deactivating the lightsaber she was using, and rejoined their friends.

Standing in defeat, Shido shivered in anger, then Souichiro kicked him, and his students out of the Takagi estate. Akio filled in Takashi and Komuro with information about the Sith, and their personality, as he had only told the females of the group. Now they know...Now they know like the others that Akio has a Dark Side.

* * *

><p>Later that day, the rain stopped, and the setting sun dimly lit up the sky. Akio gathered his belongings, which included his crossbow, backpack, and change of clothes, then stood by Rei, who had her rifle reattached to her, and the lightsaber clipped to her. They quietly as both looked at the dimly lit sky.<p>

"Thank you...Rei..." Akio said, somewhat choking on his words.

"Thank you for what?" Rei asked.

"For preventing me from killing Shido. The way you stopped me...that's what Mizuki would have done."

Rei and Akio looked briefly into each other's eyes then out of nowhere, Rei gave Akio a quick second kiss on his cheek

"Your welcome Akio." Rei smiled.

Akio didn't know what to say, he just blushed, and rubbed the spot where Rei kissed him.

"She's still out there." Akio said, looking out into the distance.


	16. Chapter 16: Shining Brightly

Later on in the day, the group was gathered at the front of the mansion, and Shizuka appeared to be jumping with joy.

"YES! Yes, yes! I remember!"

"What's the matter with her?" Arisu asked.

Shizuka hugged Arisu(along with Zero) then said, "I remembered my friends phone number!"

"You meant the one with all the guns and Humvee?" Rei asked.

"That's right." Shizuka answered. "She's in the S.A.T: Special Assault Team, so she must be still alive."

Shizuka let go of Arisu and Zero. "More importantly! Give me the phone!" She said, waving her arm in the air.

"Ok…" Takashi said, handing her the phone.

Shizuka took hold of the cell phone that Kohta gave to her.

"Hmm…S.A.T?" Akio asked.

"That's right!" Shizuka said.

"I would like to meet this 'friend'." Akio said.

"Akio, you're mess me up, so don't interrupt me."

Shizuka held the phone to her ear, and it began to ring.

"RIKA! Thank God you're alive!" She cried with delight.

Shizuka and Rika began to talk for a good minute about each other's situations and before Rika could get her location, a bright light began to engulf the sky, which made the phone spark.

"What is that?!" Takashi asked.

"That light…No way." Saya said. "Miyomoto…"

Rei turned to her attention.

"Check the gun sight."

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!"

Rei looked into the M1A1's red dot sight, only to see a blank scope.

"Do you see the dot?" Saya asked.

"No…I can't see. And…" Rei put her gun down, and checked the lightsaber and to her surprise, it still lit up.

"Isn't this thing electronic?!" Rei asked Akio.

He held his own lightsaber to see that his lightsaber was still functional, and it ignited without any problems. "Yes but…it contains an object called the Kaiburr Crystal, and it is imbued with the force. Plus…when we built our lightsabers, we made sure that it could withstand EMP blasts, water, and extreme cold temperatures." He then deactivated his lightsaber.

"WAIT A MINUTE! What about your powers?" Saya asked.

Akio pointed his hand to the sky and without any difficulty, was able to launch a burst of Force Lightning.

"I am NO machine. Electrical Magnetic Pulses don't affect me, or the living force."

"Come again?" Takashi asked.

The group then climbed down the stairs of which were leading up to the mansion, and Saya explained.

"H.A.N.E." She said.

"H.A.N.E?" Takashi asked.

"High Altitude Nuclear Explosion." Saya said. "The explosion of the Nuclear warhead in the upper atmosphere create electrons, gamma rays then spotter from the atmosphere molecule. Spaddered electrons accelerate and spiral along the earth's magnetic field generating, as Akio mentioned, an Electrical Magnetic Pulse, which is lethal for electronic devices. That pulse can travel through anything that works as an attena, frying its integrated circuit."

"So what you're saying is?"

"Connect the dots honey," Saya responded to Saeko. "All electronics are dead."

"So we can't use things like cellphones anymore?" Rei asked.

"Not only cellphones, but computers. Cars with computers won't work. The power plants will be dead to, unless if they were implementing EMP measures. Only a small portion of Special Defense Forces and Government agencies have taken such measures."

The workers of the Takagi estate began to set candles down on the ground around the front courtyard.

"Is there any way to fix it?"

The group turned to see Souchiro and Yuriko Takagi, along with Juro Jin, climbing down the stairs, approaching the group.

"Some cars could work if we replace the fried parts and we may be able to find undamaged cars which sustained less damage from electromagnetic waves. They should work if they don't have the computer chips in them."

Souichiro ordered his men to go and check the cars, following Saya's explanation. "Saya." He then said.

"Yes sir?"

"I must say I'm impressed how you stayed calm and rationale in this situation. You deserve my praise."

Akio's father approached his son and said the same kind of familiar words. "Your anger has been controlled. You handled your duel with Shido fairly well."

Screams from the front gate were suddenly heard, and they all looked in the distance to see a group of zombies approaching. One man was caught outside of the gate, and was taken down by a couple of them.

"CLOSE THE GATE! DON'T LET THE DEAD COME INSIDE!" Souichiro ordered.

"But commander, we still have a lot of men outside the complex!"

"We'll lose everything if we don't close the gate now! DO IT!"

The men then listened to Souichiro's orders, then the gate was shut, which however didn't stop one of them from coming inside. Kohta readied his sniper then aimed, and took down the zombie.

"THAT'S ONE FOR THE HOME TEAM!" He smirked.

One man called out from the gate, who was the one of the men from earlier who tried to apprehend Kohta's weapons.

"I'm sorry kid, I was wrong about you."

"Commander! Madam! I brought this as you requested!" One of the men said, holding out a hard case.

Yuriko took the things from the box, which consisted of a machine pistol, along with two pistols, attached them to herself, ripped the side of her dress, and she threw away her cloth. Kohta looked at her exceptionally, same with everyone else, who was surprised of Yuriko's new look.

"Use it Saya…" Yuriko said, handing a pistol to her daughter.

"That's…that's a Luger P08 Hullum Colonial model!" Kohta excitedly looked at the pistol.

"I don't even know how to use this thing!" Saya said. "Wait…what are you even doing with a gun?"

"When I worked on Wall Street." Yuriko began to explain, while the rest tried to picture this in their minds. "I took the executive Self Defence Course. I might actually be a better shooter than your father." She then turned to Kohta. "You will show her how to use it, won't you Hirano?"

"…YES MAMA!" Kohta shouted. "No….I meant Ma'am…" He mumbled to himself. "YES MA MAM!"

The screams of the dead suddenly intensified, and they all looked onto the front gate.

"This is where we make our stand." Juro said.

He took off his Jedi cloak, which left him wearing his light coloured Jedi robes underneath, along with his lightsaber at his side, which he equipped.

"Yes father…but…I sense…"

Akio equipped his lightsaber as well, and took off his cloak.

"The dark side of the force…" Akio mumbled.

"It's not Shido this time…this is a new enemy but at the same time, you will know what it is when you see it." Juro said.

The dead then collapsed the Iron Gate, and caused the ones who were trying to hold down the gate, become victims of the zombie hoard. After their screams died down, the zombies began to line up in columns as if they were soldiers, lining up in attention to a commander.

"What the fuck?" Takashi said.

Then a dark figure, wearing a mask, and dark clothing, which included a leather trench coat, dark pants, and a dark vest. He walked in the middle of the zombies and stood at the front, facing the mansion, mainly focused Akio.

"Ah hello Akio!" The figure called out with a demonic voice. "I thought I would find you here."

Akio jumped down to confront this being and said, "Tell my master that I'm not interested in returning."

"Hmm…that is unfortunate. It is unfortunate that today is the day that I am the one to put down Akio Jin, one of the wisest, smartest, warriors that our master has come to know, along with his father." By then, Akio's father had joined his son's side. "Today is the day that the Dark Side will completely dominate this planet."

"I have the privilege in telling you that, it's not going to happen." Akio said.

"I've been waiting for this a LONG TIME." The being said, equipping two lightsabers.

"Then let us prove today, who stands on top!" Akio declared.

The being confidentially, and evily laughed, then let out a large roar, while waving an arm, which made fire surround them in a circle, while the zombies walked around to consume the rest of the living. Akio and his father ignited their blue lightsabers, while the being ignited his lightsabers, which when they activated, the blades came out in the form of fiery orange, whiplashes.

While they battled the leader, Takashi and everyone else readied themselves to hold off the approaching undead, which they appeared to be more aggressive under the dark influence of the masked being, which Akio, alongside his father, was currently trying to fight off.

The camps were raided, and there was a large slaughter as some of the people desperately tried to run back towards the mansion, but got caught by the grasp of the dead.

The undead were spread around the entire estate, flames licking the courtyard as Takashi and his friend tried to defend themselves, while other survivors who were unable to defend themselves, sat back and watched either, the high school students fend off the zombies, or the intense duel that could be seen in the distance between Akio, his father, and the masked being.

"This shit never ends!" Takashi said.

"It only gets worse as time goes on!" Rei stated.

"We'll run out of bullets soon too!" Kohta added, firing another shot.

Takashi and his friends ran back up the stairs to look off into the distance, hoping that Akio and his father will emerge victorious, battling the masked enemy.

"Come on Akio…" Rei mumbled.

They continued to watch the duel, and Akio's father got hit on his right arm, which made him drop his lightsaber. It was now down to Akio to defeat the masked man. Akio stretched his arms out, deactivated his lightsaber, and engulfed the masked being with Force Lightning.

"She'll be waiting…" The masked enemy's last words were, before combusting.

The fire ring surrounding Akio and his father was suddenly extinguished. Akio's father stood up, holding the part of the arm that was burnt.

"I'm alright son." He insisted, picking up his lightsaber.

Akio helped his father back to the entrance of the mansion. When they picked up their Jedi cloaks, Souichiro was calling out to the survivors to follow them to a new location if they're men ready to fight, while women and children follow behind.

Saya actually questioned why they couldn't hold out in the mansion, and Souichiro reminded her of how the undead were able to break through the Iron Gate.

"Even if we barricade ourselves in the mansion, they'll break in and kill us all!" He stated.

"I thought you were going to help your parents. Then you should be on your way." Souichiro said to Takashi.

Takashi gasped, but then re-established his seriousness and said. "Yes sir."

"Hirano…Take care of my daughter." Souichiro then said to Kohta.

"DAD! What do you mean by-" Saya attempted to run to her father but her mother stopped her and gave her a smack in the cheek.

"Stop acting like a child, your father and I have work to do. DEAL WITH IT." Yuriko scolded. "I've left you many times in your life and I hope someday you'll forgive me but this time I'm leaving you because I have to, not because I want to."

Arisu approached Saya's mother, and she told her to be a good and strong girl, while listening to her 'Big Brothers and Sisters.'

"Master Jin, I believe that you need to say your final words to your son." Yuriko said.

"What…?" Akio said, somewhat unsurprised.

"Son…if I never see you again, then I want you to know this." Juro put his hand on Akio's shoulder. "You show great strength and great knowledge, I am very proud of you. Your training has really payed off, and you have learned to be at peace with yourself. You have become a far greater Jedi then I could ever hope to be."

"Father…"

"I could never ask for anything more than being your father. It was the best thing that happened in my life. You are the light that shined, which shined just as brightly as your mother."

"Thank you dad…I...I...love you."

Akio and his friends started to make their way out to try and escape.

"AKIO!" His father called out. "JUST REMEMBER! THE FORCE WILL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU! ALWAYS!"

Juro, along with Takagi's parents, prepared for their last stand.

"I'm still in shape to fight." Juro said.

"Good..." Souichiro said with relief.

* * *

><p>Takashi and his friends all headed back near to where the garage where the Humvee. Saya went inside to see if Mr. Matto was in the garage but it appeared that he wasn't.<p>

"Lady Saya."

She was surprised to see that he rolled out from under the Humvee.

"What are you doing down there?"

"You're lucky Lady Saya. This here's Anti-Electro Magnetic Pulse." Matto said. "The owner of this must be hardcore."

"So you're saying this thing can still drive?" Shizuka asked, anxiously.

"But it's going to need repair because it's been damaged so it'll take a while." Matto answered.

"Well then..." Saeko said, looking at the approaching zombies. "This is where we make a stand."

Everyone was caught by surprise when half the zombies approaching them got pushed back meters away. Everyone turned to Akio, who's hands were extended in front of his face.

"You were saying?" He smirked.

Saeko gave Akio a smirk back, then Akio readied his lightsaber, and they fended off the zombies, staying close to the Humvee. Akio and Saeko stood side by side as they cut them down with grace using their swords, Takashi and Kohta stood together and shot at the zombies with their guns, Rei used her rifle as a spear, firing occasional shots, and Saya, Shizuka, Arisu, and Zero, stood by the Humvee, awaitng Mr. Matto's "Okay" status for the Humvee.

"This is like 'The Alamo'!" Kohta said.

"Well that's not very encouraging." Takashi frowned.

"TELL ME ABOUT IT!" Kohta said, as he continued to fire.

Rei used her rifle bayonet aggressively, stabbing through the zombies, and kicking them to the ground. "Wait a minute." She said to herself, looking at the lightsaber strapped to her side.

She wasn't paying attention and next thing she knew was, she was being lifted off of the ground as a zombies grabbed Rei's rifle from on top of storage boxes. She reacted quickly by un-clipping the lightsaber with one hand, while holding onto her rifle with the other. She pointed the lightsaber up and ignited the green blade, making the zombies skull get burned right through, and the dead zombie let go of her.

"Are you ok Rei?!" Takashi asked.

"Yeah...I'm good." Rei said, more focused on the lightsaber.

"Let's go!" Takashi said.

"Yeah..." Rei deactivated the lightsaber and re-clipped it at her side. "You're right."

They headed back to the garage, and Mr. Matto had said that the car was all ready to go as his repairs were finished. Shizuka got in the Humvee and turned on the engine, which it was fully functional.

"EVERYONE! GET BACK HERE!" Shizuka called out.

Everyone ran back to the Humvee, and due to the limited space, Akio and Saeko had to stand on top of the Humvee.

"Mr. Matsudo get in the car!" Takashi said, popping out of the turret ring.

"I'm afraid I can't go with you. My true love is here and I'm not leaving her." Mr. Matto said smiling, holding a wrench. "Lady Saya...please take care." He then said, bowing.

Shizuka then accelerated the car forward, and drove it to the front of the Takahi estate. Akio was able to catch a glimpse of his father, who gave him a salute with his blue lightsaber, as the car then made it's way outside of the gate.

"Which way do we go now?!" Rei asked.

"You're looking at it!" Saeko said, looking straight.

Shizuka then looked up ahead in the distance to see a crashed bus, along with a few barricades blocking the way,

"IT'S TOO NARROW!" Rei yelled.

"NOT IF I CAN HANDLE IT!"

Akio, while keeping his balance, reached out with the force and tried to levitate the bus up into the air before the Humvee was able to crash into it. Akio was able to lift the bus high enough so that the Humvee can pass through, and so that Saeko and him can't get knocked off. When they accelerated past the bus' back, Akio dropped the bus, which it crushed a couple of zombies in the process. They both climbed into the car and made room for them to sit.

"THAT WAS FREAKING AMAZING!" Takashi yelled.

"Great job Akio..." Saeko said.

"Size doesn't matter for Jedi. I was always told 'DO, or do not. There IS no try.'" Akio explained.

Everyone in the group nodded at his statement.

"What was that thing?" Rei asked.

"I don't really know...but I think I was fighting some sort of...Biological Sith Experiment." Akio answered.

"So, it really IS a Biological Weapon that's infected the world?" Takashi asked.

"I can't say for certain if the Sith are behind the outbreak but it is possible." Akio said.

They continued driving down the road, and the sun was starting to come up. The engine then suddenly began to make some sparked sound effects.

"What's that?" Akio asked.

"I think there may be something wrong with the car." Shizuka said. "Can I stop driving now?" She asked.

"No, keep driving." Takashi told her. "I'm sorry...but Rei and I can't rest until we find our parents."

Saeko then pointed to a highway to take, and Shizuka turned the car in that direction. They drove until the sun had fully risen in the sky, making it mid-morning. They looked up front and noticed that there was a lot of zombies in front. Takashi, Kohta, Akio, and Saeko, climbed poked themselves out of the turret ring, then gave each other smirks.

"Alright then..." Takashi readied his shotgun. "Let's end this road-trip with a BANG!"

They fired, faught, and drove right through the zombies to clear a path on the ruined highway. Eventually, the car was totalled, and they had to continue on foot. As they continued down the road, maintaining positive thoughts, they stumbled upon a mall and a sign read: _Taiei Shopping Town._

"Perhaps we should settle here?" Akio asked, pulling down his hood.

"We're going to need supplies and clothing, and the mall may provide us with what we need." Takashi said.

The group headed found a way in as the entrance appeared to be blocked off went inside, but Akio tried to slip away.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Rei asked.

Akio took hold of his lightsaber and said, "There's someone here...Be on guard." He said as he slowly crept away to the other side of the mall.

* * *

><p>Takashi and the rest of the group went inside the mall, and noticed how it was rather quiet. The first thing that they did was, hid the guns, in a clothing store in piles of large sized bras.<p>

"No one will think about looking in there..." Kohta laughed.

"Anyone but her maybe..." Saya said, looking at Shizuka.

"Wait...should we..." Rei held up the lightsaber.

"No...it should be fine." Takashi said.

Rei shurgged, then re-clipped it at her side. The group navigated the quiet mall, and found a grocery section. They checked for some food, and tried to identify which food was edible, looking at the expiration dates.

"HEY!"

They turned to see a man, who was wearing a dark shirt, light pants, and had a knife holstered at his side, pushing a shopping cart filled.

"Hold it right there! We've already decided that we're going to smoke or dry all the rotten meat and fish, and yet you're going to take it for yourself?"

"WAIT A MINUTE SHIMADA!"

A young woman, who was wearing a Police unifrom, had light brown hair, blue eyes, and gold star ear rings, came in.

"These kids just got here, they don't know the rules around here." The man, who had been identified as Shimada, said.

"They don't know the rules As- I mean 'This Officer', and the others have set."

"Those kids only got here today! And besides...you need to finish gathering the food quickly! It'll be a lot harder when it gets darker, without the skylights."

The man grumbled, then pushed his cart away from them, and went on to continue gathering food.

"Thanks um..." Kohta said, scratching his head.

"Tokonosu Higashi Police Station's Traffic Department, Patrol woman Asami Nakaoka at your service." The Police woman saluted.

* * *

><p><strong>So now, we're getting into the manga part of HOTD. I wonder if the creators will ever make Season 2 to cover the whole mall scene? Oh well...<strong>


	17. Chapter 17: On the Scene of Commotion

The group introduced themselves to Asami, but for now, left out the information about the hidden guns and Akio.

"It's very nice to meet you!" She said.

"Are you the officer in charge here?" Takashi asked.

"No…As- This Officer isn't the one in charge here. My superior, Officer Matsushima is." Asami answered them.

"Where did your Superior go?" Takashi asked.

"She went back to Headquarters for support." Asami answered.

The group looked at Asami blankly, and Asami responded to their expressions. "Don't worry This Officer standing here now is still in training but my Superior has been honored real well. She's a real veteran! She'll definitely come back with support."

"HEY POLICE GIRL!" Another man came walking in. "Let's start today's meeting."

"Ah…right, right, right!" Asami ran off.

"It'd make sense that they had a Veteran Police Officer around before." Saya said. "They had a good barricade set up out front remember?"

"Yeah." Kohta and Takashi recalled.

"The people here don't seem to be as settled as your father's group was." Saeko said.

"Oh by the way…about the guns?" Takashi asked.

"We don't have enough ammo for that. Everyone would probably want to use them." Saya said.

"We can't having the guns being stolen." Rei said.

"And where's Akio? And more importantly, what will the group think of him?" Saya asked.

"I'm surprised that Officer didn't ask about this!" Rei said, looking down at the lightsaber to her side.

"Anyway…what now?" Kohta asked.

"I…" Arisu started to fidget a little bit. "I was sitting for a while in the car that made me really dirty, I haven't had my bath."

"So you want to change is what you're saying?" Kohta asked.

Saya didn't like what Kohta had just said, which made her pull his ear.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kohta laughed, trying to hide his pain.

"Don't let some little kid distract you." Saya scolded.

"Ok…ok…" Kohta squealed.

Saya let go of Kohta.

"Whatever's holding the group together, is starting to fall apart. Their fresh food is already beginning to spoil, and this Healthy Environment is going to sour real fast!"

"What…?" Takashi was surprised with what Saya had just said. "They have plenty of food and water."

"But there are a lot of people here, right?" Arisu jumped in. "I know from experience that without running water, we won't be able to shower, and we'll be dirty and get sick!"

"Well…good point so where would we go to the bathroom?" Rei asked.

"If we move the toilets to the roof and go to the bathroom like we're camping, then it may work." Saya suggested. "Also, we may be able to use Vinyl sheets or whatever to collect water into."

"Alright…I'll go look around for things that we may be able to use." Saeko volunteered.

"We'll go with you Saeko." Takashi said, looking at Kohta.

"Fine." Kohta shrugged.

Shizuka yawned and said. "I'll just go and…"

She walked off tiredly. "Bed store…"

While she wandered off to the next floor to find somewhere to rest, Saeko, Takashi and Kohta went the same way.

"This community has probably claimed everything here!" Takashi said. "If we take too much, we may look like thieves!"

"We'll probably need to work co-operatively with the community if we're going to stay here." Saeko mentioned.

"Yeah…" Takashi agreed. "I'm actually glad we hid the guns."

"Should we try talking to the police woman?" Kohta asked. "She may appear unreliable but she knows the stores around here."

"I just don't think it's a good idea carrying around those guns since there's a Police Officer around." Takashi said.

"Huh?"

"Let us not forget about Akio. When he shows up, how will 'she' think of him?" Saeko asked.

"Well…she had no problem with you and your katana." Takashi reminded her. "It's like she never noticed."

"But Akio's sword is…different." Saeko said. "We need to move cautiously. I'm not too sure if the survivors here will take a Jedi lightly."

"Kohta…" Kohta somewhat agreed. "But we know our own weapons. There's only so much we can do without them."

"I think Saeko is right. When Akio is finished doing…whatever he's doing, we need to protect him if they don't agree." Takashi said.

"TAKASHI!" Came the distant voice of Rei.

The three went to where Rei's voice had just emitted from, and they found her inside a bicycle store.

"This store has a bunch of assembled bikes! We can use them from now on!"

* * *

><p>Asami and the other mall survivors were gathered in a part of the mall that was a previously a restingrecreational area, now their personal meeting place and supply storage. Each survivor said what they all needed to say as they relied on the authority of the police, and they relied on her to meet their satisfactions and reliefs.

"My wife needs her weekly blood transfusion. Can we go to the clinic soon?" One elderly man said.

"I still need to contact my office!" A man in a tie said. "On top of that, the power and phones are still not working!"

"The bitch said we'd get help soon." Another man said. "But those…fuckers out there just keep comin'."

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KEEP US AS PRISONERS LIKE THIS! WHAT YOU HAVE IS A DUTY TO PROTECT US!"

Asami was getting pretty beaten down and stressed with all the survivors' statements about her.

"As- I mean This Officer will do everything she can to….Officer Matshushima said to wait here until she comes back with help." Asami told them.

Takashi and Kohta came about the scene, and were able to witness it all.

"They seem to be causing a lot of trouble…"Kohta said.

"Looks like…" Takashi responded.

"That's not the case with them. They're just clinging to the authority of the police. Groups are supposed to be together for a certain purpose. They've realized that there's no use in relying on the Police anymore.

"But they're putting the blame all on her." Takashi said, continuing to watch.

"What should we do?" Kohta asked. "The group looks like falling apart."

Kohta thought, continuing to watch the other survivors bash Asami's reasons for staying put, and her responsibilities.

"Let's make things a little more interesting!" Kohta suggested. "Hey Komuro, you still have that pistol?"

"What…?" Komuro scratched his head. "Oh wait…" He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the same Smith and Wesson M37 revolver from before. "I nearly forgot about this thing!"

"Alright…" Kohta held out his hand, and Takashi gave it to him. "Leave this to me."

Kohta approached the arguing group and halted their arguments. "Excuse me?"

"Can't you see we're in the middle of an important conversation?!" One man scolded.

"I uh…actually found something that the Police Officer dropped and I wanted to give it back to her."

"I dropped something?" Asami asked, confused.

Kohta held the revolver in his two hands. "Isn't this a Police Officer's gun?"

Asami gasped happily, and her eyes widened as she gladly accepted her weapon. "YES IT IS! It's a Smith and Wesson M37 Airweight! The prefectural police use this gun to enforce the law!"

The group's attitude suddenly changed towards Asami, and now they had given her some confidence, and some trust.

"If the gun goes off, 'They' will all come and gather to the source of the sound won't they?" Kohta explained. "It would put us all in danger to use it like that. Plus there are only about as many bullets as there are people here. So anyway…" Kohta then cleared his throat and gave Asami a salute. "I trust you will use it wisely!"

"I will!" Asami saluted back. "Thank you for your cooperation!"

Kohta walked away smiling with what he just did for Asami.

"I think that worked out just fine…" Kohta confidentially said.

"Are you sure that was right to do?" Takashi doubtfully questioned. "She may have a little more responsibility than she can handle."

Using his own knowledge of Military history, Kohta explained something to Takashi, "Many years ago, the Sergeant Majors in England's Military Forces used not muskets but spears. Even today, high-ranking officers on the battlefield use relatively weak handguns. What do you think that is?"

"So they can defend themselves…?" Takashi guessed.

"It's to maintain unity of the group. It's to show that they're in a position where they can stab or shoot to death any soldiers who don't follow orders!"

"Is that all you were getting at?" Takashi sighed.

"It's better this way. Imagine the position that Police woman is in now that she has a gun."

"OH REALLY?!"

Takashi and Kohta turned to see Saya and Arisu(still holding Zero), changed their clothes. Saya had a small green pair of shorts that strapped over her green shirt with _HQ _engraved on the middle, while Arisu wore a blue plaid shirt, dark blue dress shirt, sneakers, gray jeans, and fingerless gloves.

"What makes you so sure she is able to use the gun?" Saya asked.

"She's a Police Officer, she's probably received some training so her being able to use the gun isn't an issue." Kohta said.

"What if they think she won't shoot?" Say assumed. "It's not like we can save everyone!"

"Hey Saya?" Arisu asked.

"WHAT?!"

"Where's…where's Akio and Shizuka?"

"Oh yeah…and speaking of Akio…Do you realize how much power he has in our group?!"

"Laser sword…telekinetic powers…Damn." Kohta said.

"He lifted a bus by just holding out his hands for crying out loud!" Takashi recalled, still somewhat disbelieving what had previously occurred.

"If he shows up again, he may even overpower the Police Officer." Saya said.

"Knowing him…he'll give her some form of respect." Kohta predicted.

* * *

><p>Shizuka was in the bed store, being confronted by Shimada, who was trying to convince Shizuka to 'Do it' with her.<p>

"I just…I just wanted a bed because I'm so tired." Shizuka attempted to convince him.

"I don't give a shit!" Shimada said, taking his knife out. "With all the monsters around, I won't be able to meet women like you anymore."

"DROP YOUR WEAPON AND LET HER GO!"

Shimada gasped and turned to see that Asami had her gun drawn against him.

"You want some too Police girl?" He smirked.

"STOP IT!"

"Sorry but you're not my-"

"I'M WARNING YOU! Drop your weapon and let her go or else!"

Asami unclipped the pistols safety and continued to point towards him, while being hesitant.

"You're shaking like that and you expect me to believe you're going to shoot?!" Shimada taunted.

Asami maintained her seriousness despite his comment.

"If you're going to shoot, then SHOOT M-"

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a bow pierced Shimada's foot, causing him to bleed, which caused him to try and put pressure on the wound that he had just endured.

"Who's…WHO'S THERE?!" Asami called out.

Someone familiar (To Takashi's group) covered in a dark cloak, emerged from the other side of the store. He lifted his hood, revealing his face.

"Akio?"

Asami, who was still shaken up a little bit, saw Takashi running in, along with the other mall survivors.

"Akio?" Asami asked, confused.

"I am a friend of theirs…There's no need to shoot anymore Officer." Akio said. "Oh and..." He looked at Takashi. "…Sorry Komuro that I took so long…but the mall's perimeter appears to be safe. I didn't find anything."

"Okay then…"

Akio then approached Shimada, and pulled out the arrow forcefully from his foot.

"I don't appreciate my friends being threatened by greedy desires." He said.

"I'm…I'm so sorry." Shimada cried.

"Stay still, hold on a second."

Akio took off his cloak and took a look at the foot. His shot had pierced right through the bone, and now he had to care for him. He took off the shoe and sock covering the foot, then began to concentrate with the power of the force.

"This won't hurt a bit." Akio promised.

In about a minute or so, the wound was now gone, and the pain was no more.

"What the hell…?" Shimada said, confused, but relieved.

The other mall survivors, along with Asami, were equally shocked to in what Akio had just displayed. Between the Elderly couple, the wife began to hyperventilate as she looked at Akio.

"Those robes…That…THAT."

The old woman was pointing to Akio's side towards his exposed lightsaber on his belt.

"Weapon…Jedi."


End file.
